Consecuencias De Nuestros Actos
by Kotomi-sempai
Summary: Estoy cansado y confuso ¿Como voy yo, Neji Hyuga, voy a criar r mocosos si solo tengo 18 años?.Cap 12 up [Un gran error]. [NejixTen][Lemmon[Primer cap]]
1. Momento Deseado

**LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE NUESTROS ACTOS**

**Bueno la verdad me gusta mucho el trama de este fic. Lo tengo pensado hace mucho y la verdad no tengo intenciones de hacerlo con muchos capítulos, pero cada uno tiene mucha emoción y drama. Bueno agregar que la historia se centra en la pareja de Neji y Tenten, sobre todo en la kunoichi que es la que sufre más las consecuencias. Al principio iba a ser un one-shot pero me hubiese salido muy largo.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Ni Tenten, ni Neji me pertenecen ni ninguno de los personajes de la serie Naruto, solo los pedí prestado para este y mis otros fics. **

_**Capitulo1**_

**Momento deseado**

**¿Por qué me ignoras?**

Se encontraba el equipo de Gai camino hacia la oficina de la Hokage la cual los había llamado para encomendarle una misión.

Al llegar entran y Shizune los dirige hacia la oficina. Allí se encuentran con una Tsunade llena de papeles en su escritorio. Los ninjas entran esperando instrucciones

-Bien, los he hecho llamar para encomendarle una misión – Dijo la Hokage

-"Vaya que novedad" – Pensó Neji en la obviedad de la situación

-SIIIII MISION – Grito Lee emocionado, a todos menos a Lee y Gai les salio una gotita

-Ese es el espíritu Lee, vive tu juventud – dijo Gai

-Bien, ten aquí están la información general de la misión – Dijo la Hokage entregando un informe a Gai, mientras la Hokage se servia un café y unas tostadas como desayuno improvisado

Aquel olor a comida que tanto les encantaban a todos, a Tenten le pareció de lo peor al punto de darle un asco tremendo. Al principio solo se tapo la boca algo asqueada. Algo que Lee noto al instante

-¿Estas bien Tenten? – Dijo Lee, Neji la miro de reojo para ver la situación al igual que la Hokage, pero esta no dijo nada y salio corriendo a la ventana a vomitar

-"Mierda…" – Pensó Tenten al analizar de que podía tratarse la situación

_Una semana antes…. Advertencia: Lemon (A quien no le guste esto se lo puede saltar)_

_Era un momento de debilidad. Ambos estaban deseándolo hacia mucho tiempo. Estaban solos en el bosque. Lee y Gai se habian ido. Era algo normal que estuviesen solo. Era algo de la vida diaria. Pero ese día parecía haber una atmósfera distinta. Neji se acerco a su compañera de equipo la cual estaba sentando con un árbol de respaldo. Se sento a su lado en silencio._

_Se miraban de reojo sonriendo y sonrojándose. Las palabras no hacían falta en ese instante, solo sobraban. Hasta que el beso llego. Todo sucedió tan espontáneo que ninguno supo como sucedió Cada uno disfrutaba de aquello. El tomo su rostro suavemente y profundizo el beso. Empezó con movimientos suaves y dulces, cada uno sentía un calor interno deseando cada vez más. Aquel beso se profundizo aun mas, dando Tenten el paso a la lengua del Hyuga. Cada vez parecían como si se necesitasen más. _

_El la abrazo y la estrecho mas para s. Se separaron un momento por falta de oxigeno. Se miraron a los ojos, ella respiraba agitadamente y el estaba algo mas tranquilo. Estaba muy sonrojada sobre todo ella. El guiado por sus impulsos la beso nuevamente y la recostó suavemente en el césped. El coloco sus piernas a los costados de las rodillas de la chica y la contemplo nuevamente. Tomo a la chica por la cintura y ella entrelazo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello _

_-Neji… - Susurro Tenten pero el le callo besándola nuevamente. Paso de sus labios a su cuello causando entre risitas y gemidos en la kunoichi. Ambos sentían un peso enorme sobre si. Neji seguía besando su cuello mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo e intentaba quitar la remera de la chica_

_Esta, que hasta ese entonces nada había hecho, tomo las riendas de la situación. Quedo encima de el sonriendo coquetamente ya sin la remera. Se soltó los moños dejando caer una larga cabellera castaña. Beso al chico nuevamente mientras le quietaba la molesta ropa superior. Luego la chica paso a besar el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja. Neji se sentía tremendamente excitado Ella seguía con su juego divertida. Neji esta eufórico con la kunoichi sentada en su regazo además de que juegue con su cuello y su oreja _

_Dejo que la chica detuviera su juego y él volvió a tomar el control nuevamente. Empezó a besarla nuevamente mientras sus manos buscabas su busto sacándole ya la ropa interior superior. Se detuvo un momento a observarla. Tenten se sonrojo ya más de lo que estaba. Neji seguía en los suyo bajando gradualmente sus besos. De su boca a su cuello y luego a sus pechos y vientre. Tenten gemía antes las acciones del Hyuga. El seguía bajando dejándola completamente desnuda. Luego beso el cuello mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba uno de sus pechos lo que hacia gemir de placer a Tenten y volver cada vez mas loco al Hyuga. Lugo Neji con sus hábiles manos le quito sus pantalones y ropa interior estando completamente desnuda. Luego él sequito el resto de ropa con ayuda de la chica que lo hacia divertida y con risitas y gemidos entrecortados por los juegos del Hyuga. Luego de estar desnudo en aquel lugar, Neji se detuvo un instante y la miro_

_-¿Estas segura? – Pero ella no dijo anda y lo beso nuevamente, este lo tomo como un si y continúo. Se introdujo en ella primero suavemente, rompiendo aquella barrera que decía de la virginidad que Tenten ya no poseía. Sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápido provocando más gemidos en ambos. La cosa ya aprecia llegar a su momento culmine. En unos últimos movimientos ambos llegaron a su momento de placer máximo. Ambos estaban cansados. La kunoichi se queda acostada encima del pecho de Neji, quedándose profundamente dormida. Estaba muy cansada con la respiración aun agitada, mientras el acariciaba la espalda de la chica cansado_

_(Fin Lemon)_

_Paso un rato y despertó en medio del bosque aun desnuda pero tapada con sus ropas, pero el no estaba _

_-Neji…. – Pensó Tenten buscando al chico con la mirada pero no había rastro de el por ningún lado, se sintió estupida, vulnerable, sucia el no estaba, se había ido de ahí ni siquiera se había dignado a despertarla. _

_Pasaron unos días y se encontró con su equipo nuevamente. Ahí estaba el, tan indiferente a ella como siempre, eso hizo bajar su animo. Había intentando por todos los medios hablar con el pero la ignoraba, se hacia el indiferente ¿Qué le pasaba? Ni el mismo sabía la respuesta. Se sentía algo temeroso, por lo que su familia diría, por los problemas que causaría estando con ella, el creía que la protegía de hacerla infeliz al evitarla_

_Gran error, era todo lo contrario, ella se sentía desdichada, utilizada, sucia nunca imagino que el hubiese hecho eso, y que la evitase. Hasta que el día de la misión llego, Gai llamo a su equipo para encomendarles la misión y ahí estaban en la oficina…_

_Fin Flash back_

-Tenten – Dijo Lee acercándose a su compañera que ya había acabado - ¿Estas bien?

-Si Lee, no te preocupes debió ser algo que me cayo mal – Dijo Tenten, una persona como Lee o Gai se la creía al instante pero la Hokage no era tan inocente. Neji también creía en esas palabras, evitando que vuelvan a su mente momentos como los vividos hacia unos días. Debía tener autocontrol, debía evitar a toda costa aquellos impulsos que le decían repetir lo del otro día.

-Ejem… bueno sin mas que agregar pueden retirarse, Tenten tu quedaras un momento mas - dijo la Hokage, los muchachos salieron y Tenten trago saliva, sospechaba que le pasaría o que le diría – Dime la verdad Tenten, yo no me trago eso de que algo me cayo mal ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo La Hokage sentada en su oficina mirándola fijamente, Tenten estaba nerviosa no quería decir lo que creía que estaba pasando

-Pues…. Ni yo se que ocurre Hokage-sama

-Has estado con alguien, es decir, tú me entiendes – Dijo la Hokage, Tenten sonrojo pero también su mirada cambio a una de fustración

-Si, entiendo – Hizo una pausa, suspiro continuo – Si, he estado con alguien

-¿Hace cuanto? – Dijo La Hokage como si de un interrogatorio se tratase, algo que incomodo tremendamente a Tenten

-Una semana más o menos

-Vale solo para comprobar sospechas acompáñame

Tenten sabia a que se refería con "comprobar sospecha", toda la semana había estado temiendo lo mismo, pero prefería pensar en que no podía ser. Y así lo creyó por toda la semana hasta ese día. No había tenido síntomas como mareos o antojos hasta ese día

La Hokage le hizo un par de exámenes sacando la conclusión que quería evitar

-Vale Tenten, aquí están tus resultados – dijo La Hokage entregándoselos. Ella los miro su cara cambio a un de impresión y fustración. Si, aquella sospechas si había sido confirmada. Estaba embarazada.

Ahora la pregunta era ¿Cómo se lo decírselo a Neji?, aguanto como pudo las lagrimas, se sentía sola no sabia a quien recurrir. Normalmente lo hacía con Lee, pero este tema era diferente, algo que Lee no entendería como una mujer si. Y la situación se complicaba mas ante las evasivas respuesta que el Hyuga les daba

-Dime ¿Quién es el padre? – Dijo La Hokage, por un momento ella había pensado que era Neji, pero lo descarto al instante Neji no era de esos de estar así con una chica o eso creía ella. Y también en Lee pero el tampoco era de esos además aun le gustaba Sakura

-Pues… prefiero no decirlo aun – Dijo Tenten la Hokage asintió y Tenten salio del lugar hacia su apartamento. Ahora vivía sola. Tenia 17 años a esa edad se consideraba ya independiente. Su madre le decía que no, que era muy inmadura aun pero ella no le hizo caso y se fue. Y si tenia razón era inmadura, ahora por eso estaba embarazada, puesto a que normalmente a la hora que todo sucedió estaría camino a su antigua casa

-Bueno solo tienes una semana y la misión es de rango B así que aun la tienes encomendada, luego de esta misión preferiría a que no hicieses mas misiones, es muy peligroso – Dijo la Hokage, Tenten asintió no muy motivada, además de no saber como decirle a Neji la situación ahora no podría hacer mas misiones. Eso la obligaba a decirle rápidamente la verdad

En tanto a Neji ni por la mente se le cruzo que Tenten estuviese embarazada. La misión comenzaría dentro de 2 horas. Era algo sencillo pero el hecho de estar con ella lo intimidaba de sobremanera. En parte estaba arrepentido, pero no por el hecho de no haberlo disfrutado sino mas bien porque haberle robado la pureza a Tenten.

Era ahora su mujer. No pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa ante aquel pensamiento. Pero no quería hacerla sufrir con sus problemas estando junto a ella y por eso evitaba que otra situación parecida ocurriese. Ignoraba sus sentimientos y evitaba todo contacto con ella para no perder el control y no guiarse por sus impulsos. Por eso la indiferencia…

Llego la hora. Eran cercas de las 16:00 horas se encontraba Gai, Lee y Neji esperando a la kunoichi que aun no parecía. Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos y allí apareció, estaba pálida y cabizbaja. Todo ese resplandeciente humor que siempre mostraba se había esfumado de sobre manera ese día. Hacia una semana tenia una sonrisa que haría sonreír a cualquiera, pero con el pasar de los días se fue esfumando. Hasta llegar a dejarla casi a punto de la depresión

-Lo siento por llegar tarde, pero estaba algo ocupada – Dijo Tenten tratando de embozar una sonrisa sin poder lograrlo

-Esta bien, pues entonces empecemos – dijo Gai alzando el pulgar y sonriendo como usualmente lo hacia

-ASI SE HABLA GAI-SENSEI – dijo Lee mirando a su sensei con admiración. Neji seguía igual, con sus brazos cruzados y mirando un punto indefinido

-Bien mis jóvenes ninjas, debemos emprender la marcha – Dijo Gai empezando a caminar siendo seguido por Lee y mas atrás iba Neji y Tenten que se encontraban en un silencio incomodo al menos para Tenten. Neji evitaba cruzar miradas con ella. No podía mirarla a los ojos después de lo vivido

-"Agh… Parezco un cobarde… Pero no puedo hacerla sufrir, solo eso conseguiría estando con alguien como yo, lo siento Tenten, lamento hacerte sufrir pero eso es lo mejor para ambos" – Pensaba Neji angustiado, había notado el cambio de humor de Tenten en la ultima semana. Sabia perfectamente el porque. El solo suspiro nada podía hacer por ahora, eso creía el

-"Nose que voy hacer, el….el me ignora como le voy a decir la verdad, no puedo dejar pasar mucho el tiempo, debo hacerlo" – Pensaba Tenten mirando de reojo tristemente al Hyuga que se hacia el indiferente pero notaba aquellas miradas

-Ne….Neji – Dijo la kunoichi, sabia que tarde o temprano debía decírselo y prefería que mientras antes mejor

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento – Dijo Neji apresurando el paso odiándose por ignorar a la chica. Tenten reprimió las lagrimas se sentía fatal. Si seguía así el jamás se enteraría la verdad. O tal vez recién lo sabría en el mismo día del parto. Sentía una enorme vergüenza como iba las cosas tal vez ella tendría que estar con un hijo. Sola

Adelante iban un muy animado Lee y Gai alcanzándole el paso Neji. El como siempre estaba serio y su rostro no demostraba emoción alguna. Nadie sabia que pasaba por al mente del chic Hyuga. Pero en ese instante estaba triste. Por no hacer nada por la kunoichi. Nada. Si, se decía así mismo cobarde, egoísta y muchas cosas mas pero así era el.

Tenten rogaba por que aquella misión se acabase pronto. Sabia que duraría al menos una semana. Demoraban 2 días en viaje de Konoha a su destino. Además contando los días de vuelta que son 2 mas. Y la misión en si que era la obtención de unos documento robados a Konoha que debía recuperar. Podrían tardar mucho tiempo.

Era algo que Tenten no quería, no podía, no quería pasar tiempo con el Hyuga. Solo la haría sufrir más de lo que ya sufría.

-"Soy una tonta, tonta, una estupida como tan tonta de caer en sus redes, además de mi tremenda suerte, agh… que voy a hacer, mi madre me va a matar, no quiero decirle a ella. Que voy a hacer. Todos tarde o temprano sabrán que es un Hyuga. Los inconfundibles ojos blancos. Estoy condenada" – Pensó Tenten, no podía estar en pero situación. Todos sabrían la procedencia de aquel niño sin necesidad de exámenes de ADN o cosas parecida.

Tenten iba algo más atrás de los otros ninjas. Iba bien, sin ningún síntoma extraño aun. Había tenido solo aquel incidente en la oficina de la Hokage, pero anteriormente nada extraño. Sabía que dentro de la misión pasaría por varias situaciones bochornosas a causa de los síntomas.

Habian viajado todo el día, aun estaban en una zona segura y decidieron acampar llegarían a su destino la noche del día siguiente. Aun le quedaba más de la mitad del camino.

-Bien muchachos hemos avanzando bastante por hoy, acamparemos aquí – dijo Gai mirando a los ninjas.

-Si Gai-sensei – Dijo Lee en pose militar siguiendo cada instrucción de Gai sobre la juventud y otras bobadas más que Tenten y Neji ignoraron. Hicieron una pequeña fogata improvisada para hacer la cena que consistía en pescado.

Tenten que había llevado unos pastelitos comió eso en vez del pescado. Andaba con antojos y en esa ocasión eran los pastelillos. Amaba los pastelillos. Comía desesperada los pastelillos mientras sus compañeros la observaban algo atónito. Ella no era de esas que comían así, era raro.

-¿Tenten? – Dijo Lee mirando a su compañera

-Jee, es solo que tenia antojo de comer pastelitos – dijo Tenten que seguía comiendo los demás siguieron en lo suyo

Luego de cenar apagaron la fogata y se dedicaron a dormir. LA noche era calida, se acercaban a una zona calida además de estar en verano. Aun no había amanecido cuando Tenten se levanta de golpe a vomitar nuevamente. Agradeció a Kami que no se habian despertados todavía. O eso creía ella.

Amanecía en aquella zona del bosque y lentamente los ninjas abrían los ojos. La ultima en despertar fue Tenten que gracias a los brusco movimientos de Lee despertó de golpe. No había cosa que mas odiaba que la despertaran. Pero no se sentía muy bien así que no golpeo a Lee por despertarle. Cuando se coloco de pie un fuerte mareo la acecho sujetándose de Lee que se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien Tenten? – Dijo preocupado su amigo al verla así, con ese cambio tan repentino

-No te preocupes Lee solo fue un mareo, ya estoy bien – Dijo la kunoichi ya recuperada de aquel síntoma – "Mierda no puedo seguir así, no en esta misiona si como voy solo causare problemas, ufff pero soy una ninja debo cumplir mi deber como tal" – Pensó Tenten ya lista para partir – Nos vamos – Dijo la kunoichi

-¿No vas a desayunar Tenten? – Dijo Gai-sensei dándole una mordida a un pedazo con pan, solo causando nauseas a la kunoichi

-Emm no me siento Gai-sensei, mejor que no – Dijo ella

-Bien muchachos si no tienen nada mas que hacer, empecemos nuevamente la marcha – Dijo Gai acabando su pan y poniéndose de pie para comenzar a partir

-Si Gai-sensei – Dijo Lee y Neji solo asintió mirando preocupado a la kunoichi.

Así los ninjas continuaron su camino al lugar donde debían cumplir la misión. Saltando de árbol en árbol. Pensando Tenten en todas las consecuencias de sus propios actos.


	2. La Verdad Sale A Flote

**CONSECUENCIAS DE NUESTROS ACTOS**

**Aquí continúo con el fic dedicado a todos los que les gusta el NejixTenten y a mi primo que quiero caleta y que es unos de las pocas personas que conozco que son fans anime. Bueno sin nada mas que agregar espero que les guste este segundo capitulo.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Ni Tenten ni Neji ni ninguno de sus personajes me perteneces, son todos propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo los pido prestados para mis fics.**

_Capitulo 2_

**La verdad sale a flote**

**¡Maldita misión!**

_Capitulo anterior:_

_-¿Te encuentras bien Tenten? – Dijo preocupado su amigo al verla así, con ese cambio tan repentino_

_-No te preocupes Lee solo fue un mareo, ya estoy bien – Dijo la kunoichi ya recuperada de aquel síntoma – "Mierda no puedo seguir así, no en esta misión a si como voy solo causare problemas, ufff pero soy una ninja debo cumplir mi deber como tal" – Pensó Tenten ya lista para partir – Nos vamos – Dijo la kunoichi_

_-¿No vas a desayunar Tenten? – Dijo Gai-sensei dándole una mordida a un pedazo con pan, solo causando nauseas a la kunoichi_

_-Emm no me siento Gai-sensei, mejor que no – Dijo ella_

_-Bien muchachos si no tienen nada mas que hacer, empecemos nuevamente la marcha – Dijo Gai acabando su pan y poniéndose de pie para comenzar a partir_

_-Si Gai-sensei – Dijo Lee y Neji solo asintió mirando preocupado a la kunoichi._

_Así los ninjas continuaron su camino al lugar donde debían cumplir la misión. Saltando de árbol en árbol. Pensando Tenten en todas las consecuencias de sus propios actos._

Así los ninjas del grupo de Gai Maito seguían saltando de árbol en árbol. Tenten notaba que se cansaba más rápidamente y eso que llevaban solo un par de horas. Era algo normal el viajar mucho pero esta vez estaba cansada de sobremanera. Pero no podía demostrar debilidad, esa iba a hacer su ultima misión en mucho tiempo y debía hacerla bien para quedar bien consigo misma

Eran casi las 16:00 y Gai había decidido descansar un rato además de poder comer algo. Tenten se veía notablemente cansada, más de lo que aparentaba normalmente. Ya habian pasado casi 24 horas desde el comienzo de la misión y aun le quedaba mucho tiempo por delante.

Se sentaron a comer un poco de arroz que llevaba su sensei, aun les quedaba un par de horas de recorrido para llegar a su destino.

-Bien muchachos, desde aquí en adelante las cosas se ponen mas complicadas, llegaremos al anochecer y descansaremos en un posada para comenzar mañana temprano la búsqueda de los documento – Dijo Gai

-SI GAI-SENSEI LO QUE USTED DIGA – Dijo Lee mirando con admiración a su sensei que ya lo veía como prácticamente su padre

-Así se habla Lee, bueno el descanso ya acabo partamos ahora mis queridos jóvenes rebozante de la llama de la juventud – Dijo Gai poniéndose rápidamente de pie seguido por Lee y Neji que se levantaba mas lentamente. Tenten suspiro aun se sentía cansado pero no podía hacer nada, solo se coloco de pie y empezaron nuevamente la marcha

Llegaron a su destino, era un pequeño poblado de la tierra de las olas, llegaron a una pequeña posada donde pasaron la noche. Tomaron 2 habitaciones de camas simples. Para suerte de Tenten se quedo con Lee y a muy pesar de Neji se quedo con Gai que hablaba puras estupideces hasta quedar dormido

Es tanto Lee era de sueño pesado se dormía en un instante. Paso la noche y al igual que la noche anterior Tenten se levanta de golpe nuevamente al baño a vomitar, pero Lee ni cuenta se daba porque dormía placidamente

-"Que bien, solo me da esto en las madrugadas, en el día son solo mareos, puedo pasar desapercibido por un tiempo mas" – Pensaba Tenten acostándose nuevamente pero sin poder conciliar el sueño, apareciendo en su mente el Hyuga – "¿Por qué me haces esto Neji? ¿Por qué me ignoras? Yo solo, yo solo quiero que sepas la verdad, que sepas lo mucho que te quiero y decirte de lo que único que existe y que es de nosotros" – pensaba Tenten que le seguía dando vuelta al asunto por toda la noche hasta que amaneció.

Apenas amaneció Tenten se levanto y se vistió rápidamente, bajando a desayunar. Allí vio solo a Neji que le dio una significativa mirada para luego bajar la vista y regresar a su desayuno. Tenten suspiro resignada el seguía exactamente igual. El seguía pensando lo mismo, que la protegía y bla bla, pero eran solo excusas que buscabas para ocultar su notable cobardía. Pero Tenten creía que lo hacia por que la veía como poca cosa, como una cualquiera, pensamiento como esos hacían que el animo de Tenten llegara a los suelos.

Se sento en otra mesa a desayunar, no tenia ganas de hablar con Neji aun. Esperaría un poco antes de decirle la verdad. Esperaría el fin de la misión o cuando el cambie esa actitud, aunque eso lo veía complicado. Neji era así. Él jamás cambiaria. Eso era lo que creía Tenten y la mayoría de las personas que lo rodeaban

Neji miraba de reojo a Tenten que comía enormes cantidades de comidas, algo que llamo su atención pero que ignoro. De seguro tenia mucha hambre acumulada ya que el día anterior había comido poco, prácticamente nada. Neji suspiro y siguió desayunando en silencio

Al rato baja Lee con Gai, y les llamo tremendamente la atención que estuviesen sentados en mesas separadas. Eran compañeros hacia años y no podían creer el grado de desconfianza que existía. Bueno eso creían ellos ya que no conocían las reales razones

-Lee ¿Qué les pasa a estos 2? – Dijo Gai en un murmuro solo audible para Lee

-No lo se, desde un par de día que Tenten actúa raro Gai-sensei – Dijo Lee también en un murmuro

Era tan obvio para Neji y para Tenten que hablaban de ellos. Ni Lee ni Gai conocían la palabra "Disimular", se notaba demasiado sus murmuro casi inaudibles además de las significativas miradas que le hacían a ambos.

-"Agh por dios que no pueden disimularlo un poco, nose como he logrado no perder la paciencia con estos 2" – Pensaba Neji que seguía en lo suyo sin intimidarse en lo mas mínimo.

-"Ah no puede ser ¿Sospecharan algo?, no simplemente no. Lo único que me faltaría que Lee y Gai.-sensei se enteren y me llenen de preguntas como Tsunade-sama" – Pensaba Tenten nerviosa observando cada acción de su compañero de equipo y de su sensei

-Buenos días mis queridísimos ninjas – Dijo Gai ubicándose entre la mesa de Neji y Tenten – Lee tu ve con Tenten y pregunta que pasa yo voy con Neji – Dijo Gai al oído de Lee, otro acto que no paso para nada desapercibido, Lee asintió y se sento en le mesa en que estaba Tenten

-Tenten – Dijo Lee llamando la atención de su compañera

-¿um? – Dijo Tenten - "Mierda, ¿lo sabrá?"

-¿Por qué esa mala vibras con Neji? ¿Acaso sus llamas de la juventud se están apagando?

-Que tonterías dices Lee – Dijo Tenten soltando un risita nerviosa

-Pues entonces, porque están en mesas separadas

-Pu…pues porque quería estar sola. Es todo Lee – Dijo Tenten

-Vaya por un momento pensé que se habian peleado o algo así – dijo Lee sonriendo, Tenten solo suspiro

Mientras Lee y Tenten tenían su conversación Gai se sento en la misma mesa que Neji. Era obvio que querían lograr esos 2. O por lo menos era obvio para Neji

-¿si? – Dijo Neji directo, sabia que venia a buscar respuesta y no solo a desayunar

-Buenos días Neji - Dijo Gai sentándose

-Hmp – Fue la única contestación de Neji

-Dime ¿Ocurre algo con Tenten? – Dijo Gai yendo directo al grano

-_Lo sabia_ – Dijo Neji en un murmuro para si mismo – No

-Entonces porque están sentadas en mesas diferentes

-Pues no lo se, pregúntele a ella, ella se sento en otra mesa – dijo Neji safandose de la discusión

-Ah – Dijo Gai parándose al mismo tiempo que Lee para seguir sus secretos que eran obvios cuales eran

-¿y? Que te dijo Tenten – Dijo Gai a su alumno Lee

-Pues nada, solo me dijo que quería estar sola

-Vaya, Neji no me dijo absolutamente nada, debe ser la adolescencia – Dijo Gai y se sento nuevamente a la mesa con Tenten y Lee esta vez ya que Neji ya se había levantado y se dirigía a su habitación a preparar sus cosas para la habitación.

Tenten lo vio salir del comedor y suspiro frustrada, ¿Cuantas veces ya que había suspirada aquella mañana?, pero no podía hacer nada mas, no con todo aquel peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros además del pésimo humor con el que se había levantado

Gai, Lee y Tenten desayunaron, Gai y Lee no paraban de hablar sobre temas sin importancia con Tenten completamente al margen, no tenia intenciones de meterse en las tontas conversaciones que Lee y Gai sostenían en ese momento

Tenten se levanto al acabar de desayunar tonelada de comida y subió pesadamente los escalones que la dirigían a su habitación. Cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta que se dirigía a su habitación se abre de golpe la puerta de la habitación contigua saliendo de ella Neji

Cruzaron miradas por un instante, ella lo miraba tristemente mientras el mantenía su misma postura pero sintiéndose algo culpable al ver tristeza en los ojos de la kunoichi. No se dijeron nada Neji se dispuso a bajar la escalera mientras ella entraba a su habitación a prepararse para la misión

Paso unos minutos y el equipo de Gai Maito ya estaba listo para el comienzo de la misión. Todos con sus mochilas, armas, pergaminos entre otras cosas listas para lo que seria un trabajo de espionaje

-Bien aquí comienza nuestra misión, como ya saben se nos ha sido robado informe de mucha importancia por una organización gobernada por un ninjas de la neblina. Debemos averiguar donde se reúne esta organización y además de recuperar los pergaminos averiguar todo lo posible sobre esta organización – Dijo Gai mas serio que nunca, una faceta muy poco conocida de el.

-Y que datos tenemos sobre ellos – Pregunto Neji

-Pues lo poco que se sabe de ellos es que su posible centro de reunión se ubique en un muelle o algún lugar poco transitado, así que comenzaremos buscando por la costa – Dijo Gai – Bien muchachos comencemos la marcha

-Hai – Dijo Lee, Neji y Tenten asintieron siguiendo a su sensei

Llegaron a unos muelles. Parecía no haber vida allí, no había ningún movimiento solo el de las olas. Pero había un detalle muy importante. Había un olor a putrefacto tremendo, como si hubiese muchos cuerpos de personas sin enterrar, cuerpo abandonados. A todos les dio asco y nauseas aquel hedor tan putrefacto, pero a quien mas le afecto fue a Tenten que los mareos y las nauseas no se demoraron en aparecer, pero hacia lo que podía para concentrarse en la misión y no en aquellos síntomas

-Neji – Dijo Gai llamando la atención de su alumno – Sabes que hacer – Dijo Gai, Neji asintió y preparo algunos sellos

-Byakugan – Murmuro y venitas sobresaliente se destacaba alrededor de los ojos del Hyuga observando todo el alrededor

-¿Qué ves? – Dijo Gai, al ver una cara algo impresionada del Hyuga

-Hay una gran concentración de chakra en aquel lugar, pero son solo 2, el resto parecen ser de personas que no son ninjas – Dijo Neji desactivando el Byakugan y apuntando al lugar donde vio esas cantidad de chacra

Mientras Neji le daba detalles de lo que vio en aquel lugar Tenten no aguanto las nauseas vomitando todo el desayuno que había consumido en la mañana.

-Tenten – Dijo preocupado Lee acercándose a su amiga – Parece que no soportaste el olor

-Ay no puede ser, que deplorable soy – Se dijo a si misma Tenten

-No digas eso Tenten, a nadie le agrada – Dijo Lee tratando de consolar a su amiga a los ojos de Neji y Gai

-¿Estas bien Tenten? Tal vez deberías volver – dijo Gai acercándose a su alumna, Neji solo miraba con su inexpresivo rostro con el que acostumbraba a verla pero preocupado por el estado de la kunoichi

-"De seguro piensa que soy una molestia" – Pensó Tenten al ver la fría que le dedicaba el Hyuga – Estoy bien Gai-sensei, yo puedo… - Decía Tenten tratando de colocarse de pie pero al hacerlo se mareo nuevamente

-Lee, llevala a la posada y regresas de inmediato – Dijo Gai a su pupilo, este asintió y la acompaño a la posada, Tenten refunfuño solo estaba causando problemas. Pero sabía que con su estado solo lograría causar más problemas a su equipo

Al llegar a la posada, Lee se fue de inmediato dejando a Tenten allí. Esta llego a su habitación tirandose en su cama tapándose la cara con una almohada y gritaba mientras mordía de ella. Luego de haber liberado toda su ira tira el cojín hacia la puerta.

-Maldición, maldición no pueden estar peor las cosas, no he hecho nada soy una molestia, se seguro Neji cree que soy una niñita débil, que voy a hacer – Murmuraba para si Tenten cansada

Seguían dándole vuelta al tema hasta que el sueño la venció quedándose dormida profundamente. De repente al oír un tremendo portazo, Tenten despierta de golpe viendo a un cansado Lee

-TENTEN RAPIDO DEBEMOS IRNOS – Dijo Lee muy agitado. Se notaba cansado de seguro la misión le había costado trabajo. Tenten se levanto de golpe con su pelo suelto y se apresuro a salir con Lee de la posada saltando de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a la salida de la aldea

-Lee ¿Dónde esta Gai-sensei y Neji? – Pregunto Tenten a su amigo que iba a su lado

-Ellos van mas adelante están siendo seguido por los hombres de aquella organización pensando que llevan los pergaminos e informe – Dijo Lee, Tenten quedo algo confundida

-Eso quiere decir que no llevan los informes ¿verdad?

-Hai, yo los tengo Tenten así que hay que ser muy precavidos desde aquí hasta Konoha, Gai-sensei me dijo que al deshacerse de todo los hombres que lo siguen nos esperara – Dijo Lee, Tenten asintió y continuaron el camino en silencio.

Saltaban de árbol en árbol aun sin peligro. Según el testimonio de Lee todos los que pertenecían a esa organización iban tras Neji y Gai y que Lee había logrado fugarse con los pergaminos sin ser descubierto. Habian estado saltando por horas ya casi amaneciendo en el bosque y aun no había rastro ni de Neji, ni de Gai

-"Mierda Neji, ¿Cómo estará? No puede pasarle nada, no ahora, no sin que sepa la verdad" – Pensaba Tenten con la vista fija en el camino. Agradecía que no tuviera ningún síntoma aun, solo estaba nerviosa por su sensei y sobre todo por Neji

El cansancio los venció. Lee no había descansado nada además de no haber dormido a diferencia de ella que estuvo durmiendo todo el día. Tenten noto a Lee a duras penas saltando

-Lee – Llamo Tenten la atención de su compañero

-¿eh? – Dijo Lee despabilando de su cansancio

-Será mejor que nos detengamos un momento, te ves muy mal – Dijo Tenten, pero la expresión de cansancio de Lee cambio a una de fortaleza, de seguridad

-No Tenten, no podemos detenernos, no antes de encontrar a Gai-sensei y Neji – Dijo Lee, Tenten no quería contradecirlo así que le hizo caso y continuaron

Era casi el medio día. Sus cuerpos temblaban del cansancio además de que sus estómagos rogaban por algo de comida. No habian comido nada desde hacia casi 24 horas. Pero a lo lejos divisaron a Neji y Gai esperándolos

-LEE – Gritaba emocionado Gai al ver sano y salvo a su alumno mientras lo iba a abrazar

-GAI-SENSEI – Gritaba emocionado Lee al abrazar a su maestro

-Tenten ¿Cómo te siente? – Dijo Gai separándose de Lee y dirigiéndose a si alumna que se veía algo pálida

-"Horrible, como quería que me sienta si fue totalmente inútil en esta misión" – Pensaba Tenten pero a su maestro le dirigió una forzada sonrisa – Estoy bien Gai-sensei – Dijo la kunoichi

-Veo que están cansados descansemos un poco mas y partiremos, aun estamos en una zona peligrosa llegaremos en la noche si no nos detenemos – Dijo Gai a sus pupilos, estos asintieron

Se quedaron descansando un rato mientras comían algo para recuperar fuerzas y energías que mucha falta les hacia. Tenten seguía reprochándose por su inutilidad en la misión. No había hecho nada más que dormir, comer y vomitar. Se notaba en su expresión fustración.

Neji la miraba de reojo. Parecía más cansada que todos ellos juntos sin haber hecho prácticamente nada. Sus actitudes, sus repentinos mareos, su pálida tez ¿No era todo eso sospechoso? Neji no era tonto y podía notar que algo no andaba bien en ella. Y sea lo que sea sabia que la tenia la culpa. O gran parte de ella.

Gai-sensei lo saca de sus pensamientos avisando que reanudarían la marcha, los 3 ninjas se colocaron rápidamente de pie y empezaron nuevamente la marcha hacia Konoha. En el camino de repente Lee con Gai entablaban conversaciones, en tanto Neji y Tenten estuvieron en silencio todo el camino.

Llegaron a Konoha cerca de la 20:00 de la tarde. Se podía ver un cielo rojizo que pronosticaba buen clima. Al llegar se detuvieron a las afuera de la entrada principal hacia Konoha

-Bien, ya estamos en casa, la misión fue todo un éxito y ahora voy a dar el informe a la Hokage, ustedes están libres por ahora - Dijo Gai a sus pupilos para luego desviar la vista a Lee – Lee, acompáñame a dar el informe ya que tu tienes todo

-SI GAI-SENSEI – Dijo lee obediente siguiendo a su sensei camino a la torre de la Hokage. Tenten y Neji se dieron una significante mirada para luego desviarla y cada uno seguir su camino a su casa

-"Tonta, eres tonta esta era la oportunidad de decirle" – Pensaba Tenten mientras daba la vuelta viendo como Neji se alejaba por el otro camino – "Ahora nunca se enterara, ahora que no haré misiones por un buen tiempo ¿Cómo lo haré?" – Se cuestionaba Tenten

Llego a su casa y se tiro en su cama quedándose profundamente dormida. Cuando amanecía los rayos del solo penetraban por el cuarto de Tenten llegando todo a su cara haciéndola despertar.

-Agh por que no cerré las cortinas – Refunfuñaba Tenten mientras se levantaba a duras penas a darse una ducha. Al acabarla se dirige a la cocina a desayunar, pero ve que no había absolutamente para comer mas que un pan duro y mantequilla que no se veía muy bien. – Mierda, no quiero ir a comprar – Dijo Tenten que prefirió no desayunar por no ir a comprar

Al rato tocan la puerta de su departamento. Tenten pensó que podría ser Lee con Gai ya que estarían preocupados por su salud. Pero al abrir se encontró a Sakura que la abrazaba rápidamente

-Tenten-san ¿Cómo has estado? Lee-san me dijo que habías estado súper mal – Dijo Sakura preocupada por su amiga.

Ella se habian hecho muy amigas durante los años además también con Ino y Hinata. Pero esta vez Sakura andaba sola

-Emm estoy bien, gracias Sakura – Dijo Tenten dejándola pasar ofreciéndole que tomara asiento

-Entonces ¿Qué paso en la misión? Lee me dijo que andabas con mareo y nauseas – dijo Sakura insistente, Tenten que ya estaba cansada de ocultarlo decidió contarle la verdad, mas que mal era su amiga

-Pues veras Sakura, me quiero morir – Dijo Tenten sentándose pesadamente en el sillon, Sakura la miro preocupada

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Soy una estupida, nose como pude caer

-¿Caer en que? No entiendo nada de lo que me dices

-Estuve con Neji y…y…y ahora pago las consecuencias – Dijo Tenten tristemente, Sakura sabia perfectamente a que se refería con "_Pago las consecuencias_"

-Te re...refieres a que estas es…esperando un hijo de ¿Neji? – Decía Sakura sin poder creer de que fiera verdad. Tenten asintió afirmativamente

-Y ahora no me escucha. He intentado decirle pero nose que le ocurre me ignora desde aquel día

-Vaya tarado – Dijo Sakura enojada por la actitud de Neji – Bueno lo que único que te puedo decir es yo te apoyo y traeré de que Neji hable contigo

-Gracias Sakura – Dijo Tenten

Luego de un rato las kunoichis siguieron conversando de otros temas. Pasaron unos días y el equipo de Gai (menos Tenten) había sido llamado para una misión. Llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage que empezó a dar la misión al estar solo ellos 3

-Bien antes de darle a conocer su nueva misión debo decirles que Tenten no estará con ustedes por un buen tiempo – Dijo la Hokage, los 3 ninjas quedaron confusos antes las palabras de la Hokage

-¿Qué le ocurre a Tenten Hokage-sama? – Dijo Gai hablando por los 3

-Bueno puesto a su delicado estado no podemos a arriesgarlos a que sufran daño, así que…. – Hablaba la Hokage hasta que fue interrumpida

-¿Arriesgarlo? Es decir que Tenten… - Decía Neji perplejo y muy pálido tratando de aparentar seriedad pero su rostro solo demostraba impresión

-Hai, ella esta embarazada y a eso se debe su bajo rendimiento en la última misión que hicieron fuera de la villa – Dijo La Hokage

-"Co...Como no me dijo antes, ósea, como me lo iba a decir si la ignoraba, soy un baka, debo hablar con ella ahora mismo" – Pensaba Neji hasta que fue interrumpido

-Neji, Neji, NEJI – Grito la Hokage al ver la poca concertación del shinobi

-¿eh?

-Salen dentro de 2 horas así que vallan a prepararse – Dijo la Hokage, todo asintieron y salieron de la oficina

-"Mierda 2 horas, no voy a alcanzar a hablar con ella" – Pensaba Neji muy impresionado y algo temeroso de las reacciones en general que podría causar el hecho en si. – "Por eso los mareos, por eso los antojos, por esa los vómito ahora entiendo todo ¿Cómo no lo vi desde el principio? Soy un baka, un verdadero baka" – Se seguían insultando mentalmente Neji

Ahora si lograba verlo claro. Ahora sabía que era estar en verdadero problemas. Ahora el se daba cuenta de las consecuencias de sus actos. O al menos una de ellas…

**Bien aquí el final del segundo capitulo de este fic. Espero que les guste. Buena nada mas que decir gracias a todos lo que lo leen y a todos sus reviews que me animan caleta. **

**Hasta la próxima**

_**Hina-uzumaki **_


	3. La verdad sobre los Hyuga

**CONSECUENCIAS DE NUESTROS ACTOS**

**Bueno aquí les llega la tercera parte del fic. Bueno como dije al principio no iba a ser un fic muy largo tal vez haga dos capítulos más o 3 como máximo. Espero que le gustes este capitulo que esta dedicado a todos lo fans del NejixTen **

**DISCLAIMER:**** Ni Tenten ni Neji ni ninguno de sus personajes me perteneces, son todos propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo los pido prestados para mis fics**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo 3_

**La verdad sobre los Hyuga**

**Refuerzos**

Neji salía aun perplejo de la oficina de la Hokage aun no pudiendo creer la situación ¿Tenten esperaba un hijo suyo? Y el, el muy baka solo la hacia sufrir ignorándola de esa manera. Solo pensaba en eso sin ni siquiera saber de que se trataba la misión. Debía ir a hablar con Tenten pero su excusa era que debía salir en 2 horas a la misión. Otro acto de cobardía notorio.

Fue a preparar sus cosas estando mínimo 1 hora tirado en su cama pensando en todo lo que ocurría. 1 hora donde perfectamente hubiese podido hablar con ella pero el solo buscaba escapar de ello. O bien no tanto escapar, el la quería y mucho pero eso era mucho peso sobre sus hombres a su corta edad. Pero aquel niño era su hijo y no lo dejaría a la intemperie. Quizás era cobarde, el lo admitía, pero no podría ser tan cobarde como para dejarlo abandonado y menos el hijo de la mujer que quiere.

En todo aquel tiempo que Neji desperdicio tirado en su cama, Lee había decidido visitar a su amiga que no veía hace varios días. Toco la puerta de su departamento pero al no recibir respuesta empieza a gritar

-TENTEN – Gritaba Lee, apareciendo una enfurecida Tenten abriendo fuertemente la puerta y dándole una tunda a Lee. Era el ánimo producto del embarazo

-No grites baka no ves que estaba ocupada – Dijo Tenten algo más tranquila

-¡AU! No debiste pegarme – Dijo Lee colocándose de pie y sonriendo, entro a la casa sentándose en el sofá de Tenten

-¿Qué pasa Lee? ¿Paso algo malo? – Dijo Tenten llamándole la atención de la presencia de su amigo

-Pues solo quería saber como estaban ustedes

-¿Ustedes? ¿Quiénes? – Dijo Tenten haciéndose la desentendida

-Tu y tu hijo – Dijo Lee, Tenten quedo paralizada ¿Cómo se había enterado?

-Co…Como supis…te Lee – Dijo Tenten muy pálida

-¿estas bien? Te ves muy pálida – Dijo Lee evadiendo la pregunta al ver el semblante de la kunoichi

-Eso no importa solo dime como supiste – Dijo Tenten asustada de la fuente de Lee y de que Neji se hubiese enterado por otra persona que no fuese ella

-Pu…pues nos llamaron a una misión y la Hokage nos dijo que estabas embarazada y no podías hacer mas misiones con nosotros – Dijo de lo mas tranquilo Lee

-En…entonces Neji ¿lo sabe? – Dijo Tenten algo temerosa de que por aquella pregunta Lee se hubiese enterado indirectamente del nombre del padre de su hijo, pero la ingenuidad de Lee logro que ni siquiera esa idea pasase por su cabeza

-Pues claro al igual que Gai-sensei – Dijo Lee a Tenten casi se la cae la cara, quizás que pensaría su maestro o Neji

-Lee ¿A que hora se van a su misión? – Pregunto Tenten con la esperanza de poder hablar con Neji del tema antes de que se fuese a la misión

-Pues en media hora más, más o menos – Dijo su amigo, Tenten sabía que con ese tiempo no alcanzaría a hablar con Neji

-Y...Y ¿Por cuánto tiempo es mas o menos?

-Pues depende pero según la Hokage seria mínimo 4 meses

-¿QUÉ? – Dijo Tenten asustadas 4 meses mínimo, podían ser muchos mas eso era mucho tiempo – "No puede ser que voy a hacer es mucho tiempo y tal vez regrese cuando nazca o tal vez ni siquiera regrese, no, no puede ser deber estar bien, es un excelente ninja de seguro estará bien" – Pensaba asustada la kunochi

-Pues esto es una importante misión de espionaje a la nueva organización y en donde debemos además desintegrarla y necesitamos mucho tiempo para ello como con las Akatsuki ¿Lo recuerdas? – Dijo Lee

-E...Eso creo – Dijo Tenten que estaba completamente ida

-Bien se me hace tarde, nos vemos y cuida a ti a tu hijo y ojalá me elijas como el padrino – Dijo Lee sonriendo, Tenten sonrió por toda la buenas vibras que su amigo le daba

-Gracias Lee, de seguro que si – Dijo Tenten para luego despedirse y ver desaparecer a su amigo

En tanto Neji ya iba saliendo de la residencia Hyuga camino a la entrada de Konoha, punto en donde se reunirían él, Gai y Lee para el comienzo de la misión. Pareciese que aquella misión le seria muy complicada ya que su niveles de concentración se habian esfumado completamente llegando a chocar con varias personas en el camino hacia la entrada solo pensando en el lió que estaba metido y en su notable cobardía al no haber ido hablar con ella teniendo tiempo

Llego a la entrada estando solo Gai esperando. Se acerca y recuerda que no sabe absolutamente nada de la misión ya que ni siquiera escucho a la Hokage después de decirle sobre el embarazo de Tenten

-Que bueno que llegas Neji – Dijo Gai haciendo sus poses que nunca surgían efecto en Neji, solo en Lee

-Gai-sensei – Dijo Neji llamando la atención de este

-¿Si?

-Pues, ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaremos en esta misión?

-Acaso no escuchaste a la Hokage Neji, dijo que serian como mínimo 4 meses en lograr nuestro objetivo – Dijo Gai, Neji quedo paralizado ¿4 meses? ¿Y como mínimo? Eso significaba que podía ser mucho tiempo más. Mucho tiempo en el cual no podría hablar con Tenten

-"Mierda porque no fui ahora a hablar con ella, baka eres un baka Neji" – Pensaba Neji con los ojos abierto aun sorprendido, Gai se dio cuenta de la situación, el no era tan inocente como Lee

-Neji – Dijo Gai llamando la atención de su pupilo

-¿Eh? ¿Si? – Dijo Neji tratando de volver a su típica expresión de serenidad que muy difícilmente logro conseguir

-Dime que ocurre, ¿Será acaso que eres el padre del hijo que espera Tenten? – Dijo Gai muy serio, demasiado a su parecer, Neji quedo petrificado ¿Cómo lo sabia? – Lo deduje por tu expresión de sorpresa

-Pues…eso creo… - Dijo Neji desviando la vista de su sensei se sentía tan deplorable su sensei se había dado cuenta de la verdad solo por ver sus expresiones de sorpresa. Para Neji eso si que era humillante

-Vaya que juventud es esta ¿no? Aquí si que arde la llama ¿no Neji? – Dijo Gai, Neji refunfuño no diciendo absolutamente nada hasta que al minuto aparece Lee

-Gai-sensei lamento la tardanza es que fue a visitar a Tenten – Dijo Lee, Neji solo o miro incrédulo, mientras Gai le daba una significada mirada a su pupilo Neji claro que Lee ni siquiera entendió el porque por su ingenuidad

-Que bien mi querido Lee ¿Qué tal estaba Tenten y su pequeño hijo? – Dijo Gai, Neji sintió algo de culpa al hablarle Gai indirectamente a él

-Pues estaba bastante bien Gai-sensei

-¿Y le preguntaste quien era el padre? – Dijo Gai, pero cuando Lee iba a responder Neji lo interrumpió

-No deberíamos partir ya – Dijo Neji ya harto de aquellas preguntas indirectamente dedicada a el

-Si, Neji tiene razón, vamos Gai-sensei – Dijo Lee sonriendo alegremente a su sensei

-Tienes razón Lee, empecemos nuestra súper misión rango S – Dijo Gai sonriendo con su pulgar levantado mientras un diente brillaba

-SIIIIIII VAMOS GAI-SENSEI

-CLARO LEE – Dijo Gai empezando a correr siendo seguido rápidamente por Lee mientras un mas lento Neji los seguía de cerca

En todo el camino al país de la Ola Neji no pudo sacarse de la cabeza a Tenten y a aquel niño que esperaba y que de seguro era su hijo. Tenten no era de esas chicas que se metiesen con cualquier tipo, de seguro el fue el primero y único. De seguro aquella misión seria muy larga además de su notoria desconcentración

En tanto Tenten estaba muy preocupada por lo que a Neji le pudiese pasar. De seguro estaría mucho tiempo fuera de la villa y en ese lapso su embarazado se haría notorio para todos. No sabia que pensar sobre que Neji se haya enterado. Por un lado era bueno el lo sabia y si algo le llegaba a pasar sabría todo, pero el hecho de que se enterara por terceras personas la avergonzaba mucho.

¿Cómo habrá reaccionado? ¿Querrá verme una vez más? Se decía Tenten pensando que Neji la odiaba por meterlo en aquel lió, pero claro no solo era la culpa de ella sino de el también. Pero Neji no podía odiarla, para el eso era completamente imposible, el la quería, siempre la quiso y solo por cobarde y por no meterla en los líos Hyuga la ignoro, para protegerla…..excusas

Pasaban los días y la misión de el grupo de Gai estaban haciendo no avanzaba mucho por la desconcentración de Neji. Varias veces se les escapo ninjas y no recaudaban la información suficiente porque Neji estaba en otro mundo

-NEJI, NEJI – Le llamaba Gai al ver que no avanzaba

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? – Dijo Neji al principio sorprendido para luego cambiar a su típica expresión

-Déjate de estar en un mundo rosa ¿quieres? Estamos en misión y tu desempeño a sido 0

-Lo siento

-Si quieres ver a Tenten deberías ponerle empeño, así mas rápido acabaremos y mas rápido la veras – Dijo Gai

-"Gai-sensei tiene razón, si quiero ver a Tenten lo antes posible debo dejarme de pensar en el tema, ya hemos perdido casi 3 meses y no quisiera seguir perdiendo mas tiempo" – Pensaba Neji poniendo al fin de su parte y activando su Byakugan para visualizar el lugar y seguir con su trabajo de Shinobi

En tanto Tsunade había recibido una nota de Gai, ella altiro dedujo que seria para pedir refuerzos para la misión, algo que ella había pensado también. Abrió el pergamino empezando a leerlo

_Tsunade-sama le pido porfavo refuerzos para la misión aquí en el país de las Olas. No hemos logrado avanzar mucho por lo que vive Neji actualmente, desconcentrándose de sobre manera haciendo mas lento el proceso de investigación…_

-¿Por lo que vive Neji? ¿Qué le ocurre? – Se dijo la Hokage a si misma - "Recuerdo que el día en que le di la misión andaba igual cuando yo le mencione que Tenten estaba embarazada….un momento…eso quiere decir que ¿Neji es el padre de aquel niño?...no puede ser, será mejor decirle a Tenten sobre las consecuencias de estar esperando un hijo de un Hyuga…" – Pensaba la Hokage dejando por un momento la carta de lado – SHIZUNE

-¿Si Hokage-sama? – Dijo Shizune entrando apresurada a la oficina de la Hokage

-Necesito que llames a Tenten y luego al grupo de Kurenai y que sea rápido – Dijo la Hokage, Shizune asintió y salio de la oficina cumpliendo los encargos de la Hokage, esta volvió a la lectura de la nota bebiendo sake

…_según lo que sabemos esta organización no lleva mucho tiempo así que no nos llevara mucho tiempo más desintegrarla. Pero con algunos refuerzos podremos acabarlos más rápidamente. Eso seria todo Hokage-sama_

_Gai Maito_

-Bien Gai, ya mande a llamar a tus refuerzos… -Dijo la Hokage a la nada

Al rato llega Kiba, Hinata, Shino y Kurenai ante el llamado de la Hokage a su grupo.

-¿Pasa algo Tsunade-sama? – Dijo Kurenai al ver aquella expresión tan seria de la Hokage con sus manos juntas

-Si los he mandado a llamar para darles una misión muy importante

-¿Qué rango? ¿De que se trata? – Dijo Shino impaciente por realizar la misión, a el le encantaba estar en misiones

-No te impacientes Shino, bueno para empezar esta es una misión muy peligrosa de rango S

-¿Rango S? Vaya hace mucho que no tenemos una misiona si ¿no es verdad Akamaru? – Dijo Kiba pero nada le contesto puesto que Akamaru se quedo afuera a esperar, Kiba hizo un puchero no le gustaba cuando dejaban a su perro afuera

-Tran...Tranquilo Kiba-kun ya estaremos con Akamaru – Dijo Hinata dándole su sonrisa más dulce

-Los enviare a la tierra de las Olas, cumplirán la misma misión que el grupo de Gai que empezaron hace 3 meses aproximadamente – Dijo la Hokage, todos esperaban impacientes de que se trataba la misión – Bien allá se esta formando una nueva organización de ninjas maleantes y necesitamos que la investiguen y la desintegren por completo, según lo que Gai me dijo no son grandes Ninjas son mas bien del nivel Genin y Chunnin a excepción de los 2 lideres que son Jounin destacados ¿Alguna Duda? – Dijo La Hokage tomando aire después de la gran explicación que dio

-¿A que hora partimos? – Dijo Kurenai

-En 2 horas, así que a prepararse – Dijo Tsunade, los ninjas asintieron y salieron de la oficina

Al salir se encuentra a Tenten en una banca que esperaba a la Hokage. Les llamo la atención a todos que ella no estuviese con el grupo de Gai. Menos a Hinata que sabía la verdad aunque fuera Hyuga.

-¡Ey Tenten! ¿No estas en la misión con tu equipo? – Dijo Kiba de inmediato curioso, recibiendo una fea mirada de Kurenai y Shino por su indiscreción

-Emm pues no, yo…pues no puedo Kiba – Dijo Tenten evitando dar explicación alguna

-¡Ah! ¿Paso algo? – Dijo Kiba insistente

-Ki…Kiba-kun debemos irnos no seas entrometido – Dijo Hinata, Kiba solo se quedo con la curiosidad y al final todo el equipo se fue a preparar

Tenten se levanto de la banca y entro a la oficina de la Hokage que le esperaba sirviéndose un vaso de sake, aunque uno de los más malitos, ya que había perdido plata en las apuestas.

-Hokage-sama ¿Me mando a llamar? – Dijo Tenten que no le daba explicación a aquel llamado tan inesperado. Si, la Hokage le seguía el embarazado pero aun así era raro aquel llamado

-Pues si hay algo que debemos hablar – Dijo la Hokage con un tono algo maternal que hizo que Tenten se estremeciera, recordando que su madre aun no sabía nada

-¿si?

-Pues Gai me mando una nota sobre la misión en la que actualmente se encuentre y pues me dijo que Neji estaba muy desconcentrado, dime Tenten ¿Es él el padre? – Dijo La Hokage que había decidido irse directo al grano, Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Desconcentrado? Que podía significar aquello, tal vez era incertidumbre, miedo o talvez estaba preocupado. Tenten no podía explicárselo

-Pues… - Tenten trago saliva nerviosa - …Hai – Dijo Tenten, la expresión de la Hokage seguía exactamente igual no se había sorprendido ella ya había sacado aquello como conclusión

-¿sabes que puede significar esto? ¿Sabes las consecuencias que acarrearas teniendo un hijo de un Hyuga? – Dijo la Hokage tratando de decirlo en un tono más acogedor posible, pero era difícil

-¿A que se refiere con eso de "un hijo de un Hyuga"? – Dijo Tenten que no había entendido aquel punto

-Aquel niño va a pertenecer a la rama secundaria de los Hyuga, al Bouke ¿Conoces todo aquello?

-Bastante poco la verdad, Neji jamás hablo mucho del tema del Bouke y el Souke

-Bueno tu hijo va a pertenecer al Bouke lo que significa que deberá proteger al Souke ¿Has visto el sello que lleva Neji en la frente?

-Hai – Dijo Tenten temerosa, sabía a donde iba la Hokage, sabia que su hijo si era reconocido debía llevar aquel sello y ella no lo quería. Inconscientemente se llevo su mano a su vientre con temor

-Bueno aquel sello que protege la barrera de sangre y limita los poderes del Byakugan además de verse obligado a proteger a la rama principal al que porte, aquel sello tu hijo también lo tendrá pero…. – Dijo La Hokage haciendo una pausa el miedo de Tenten aumentaba cada vez mas

-…pero si aquel niño no es reconocido por el clan…. Pueden asesinarlo – Teten abrió mucho los ojos ¿Cómo podían asesinarlo? Ella no iba a permitir que lo hicieran y tenia la esperanza de que Neji tampoco iba a permitirlo

-No puede ser, yo eso no lo voy a permitir antes deberán matarme a mi, es mi hijo ¿como pueden hacer eso? Es sangre de su sangre, no pueden hacerle esto – Dijo Tenten al borde del colapso

-Tranquila, yo me encargare de que eso no ocurra, si no llegasen a aceptarlo no permitiré que lo asesinen, no tiene el derecho, pero en relación al sello ahí nada puedo hacer yo eso es la tradición del clan Hyuga y solo ellos mismo pueden cambiar eso – Dijo la Hokage, Tenten aun tenia una expresión de miedo, como deseaba que Neji regresara y la ayudara a no sentirse tan sola y logre que todo ese miedo se esfume.

Pero también estaba el punto de que si Neji lo reconociera, pero algo en Tenten le decía que si lo iba aceptar como su hijo, y solo debía esperarlo y ver como pasan las cosas con ese clan que era tan complicado.

-Bien si no hay nada mas, debo irme Hokage-sama – Dijo Tenten, la Hokage asintió y Tenten salio de la oficina haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Al caminar por las calles no podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que la Hokage le había dicho anteriormente ¿Cómo podían matar a los de su sangre? Tal vez el sello era algo que no podía evitar si era reconocido, pero en asesinarlo era otro cuento. Ella no lo permitiría y además tenia apoyo de la Hokage

-"Por favor Neji regresa pronto" – Rogaba Tenten mirando el cielo que se empezaba a nublar

En tanto Neji parecía recobrar al fin su concentración dando lo mejor, pero aquellos ninjas de esa organización no parecían ser ninjas ordinarios. Para ellos eliminar los Genin no fue gran cosa. Algunos se habian rendido y habian escapado.

Habian acabado por ese día destruyendo uno de los centros de reunión pero aun parecía faltar mucho mas. Ya estaban con ese proceso de la misión porque ya la investigación pareciera que hubiese acabado.

Llegaron al lugar donde se estaban quedando que era una pequeña posada. Gai esperaba con ansias los refuerzos. Con ellos terminarían mas rápido con aquella organización que ya había destruido varias aldeas del país del viento y ahora estaban en el país de las olas para luego dirigirse al país del fuego donde estaba Konoha

Debían impedirlo a toda costa. Los de Suna habian logrado salvarse, lucharon, esa organización no tuvo mas opción que escapar hacia el país de la olas donde los ninjas no eran tan destacados.

Pasaron 2 días donde siguieron peleas y mas peleas destruyendo mas centro de reunión hasta que el grupo de Kurenai hizo aparición en la madrugada, para empezar ya al día siguiente a lleno con la erradicación de esa molesta organización matando a los lideres

Con la destrucción de esto aquella organización no existiría más y salvarían al país de las Olas y a su propia tierra de una molesta invasión.

-Bien Gai debemos buscar a los lideres y exterminarlo de una buena vez ¿Tienes alguna pista? – Dijo Kurenai que hablaba con Gai sin la presencia de los alumnos, ellos eran los líderes de aquello

-Bueno según lo investigamos, el núcleo central de aquella organización en el país de las Olas debería ser aquí – dijo Gai apuntando con su dedo índice el mapa – A unos 3 días de aquí.

-Bien entonces debemos comenzar la marcha

Dijo Kurenai, Gai sintió y fueron avisarles a sus alumnos que debían partir en seguida. Neji ya no hallaba la hora de que aquello acabara de una vez y poder hablar y dejarles muchas cosas en clara a Tenten. De seguro ella pensaba que el la odiaba o algo parecido pero la verdad era otra

Comenzaron la marcha camino a el que podría ser el núcleo central. Pasaron aquellos días de viaje y además debía buscar aquel núcleo central. Tardaron aproximadamente 2 semanas en lograr aquello.

Ya casi había pasado 4 meses desde que Neji se había ido. 4 Meses desde que el sabia la verdad. 4 meses de miedo e incertidumbre. Pero al menos tenía el apoyo incondicional de Sakura e Ino que sabían toda la verdad y la habian apoyado siempre.

En tanto en el país de la Ola, había llegado con los líderes. Mientras Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino e Hinata combatían con los poderosos Chunnin, Gai y Kurenai habian logrado llegar a los lideres sin poder creer quienes eran

-Uchiha Itachi…. – Murmuro Kurenai al ver a Itachi junto al cara de pez Kisame como los lideres. Aquellos ninjas eran uno de los más fuertes que había conocido.

-Nos vemos nuevamente ¿eh? Gai Maito – Dijo Kisame al ver que tendría que luchar por tercera vez con aquel Jounin de Konoha

Los demás no dijeron nada empezaron la pelea, Itachi contra Kurenai y Gai contra Kisame. Ambos eran fuerte, al principio pareciese que Kisame llevase la ventaja pero Gai logro sobre pasarlo y asesinarlo a sangre fría. Era algo muy raro en el, pero no tenia opción.

En tanto con Kurenai, ella veía imposible pelear con Itachi, era muy fuerte y esquivaba todo sus ataques con facilidad. Kurenai había perdido casi todo su chakra en tanto Itachi se veía de lo más normal. Kurenai miro a su lado y vio a Gai luchar incesantemente contra Kisame, mira atrás y vio a sus alumnos y los de Gai también luchando sin parar. Parecía que la derrota se le avecinaba.

-¿Eso es todo? – Dijo Itachi al ver el deplorable estado de Kurenai

Pero Kurenai no alcanzo a decir nada cuando ven entrar a Uchiha Sasuke y un grupo de ninjas. Kurenai confiaba que aquel segundo traidor lograría matar a Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke ni se inmuto ante la presencia de otros ninjas de Konoha y solo agradeció que Naruto no estuviese allí.

Pareciese que todo había acabado, con Uchiha Itachi asesinado por su hermano que estaba muy mal herido e inconsciente. Con una Hinata tratando de usar los jutsus médicos con sus compañeros. Con los acompañante de Sasuke también malheridos casi moribundos.

Finalmente al verse en mejor estado, Kurenai se llevo en sus hombros a Lee que estaba muy cansado. En tanto Gai se llevo a Uchiha Sasuke. Y Akamaru a Kiba. En tanto Hinata al haber ocupado casi todo su chakra en las pelear y en usar los jutsu médicos se había desmayado de cansancio siendo llevada por Neji. Shino andaba por si solo… Ahora tocaría casi una semana de viaje hasta llegar a Konoha

Donde al fin Neji conocería las consecuencias de sus actos….

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Bien he aquí el tercer capitulo del fic finalizado luego de haber sido escrito como en 3 días en muchas horas. En el resto del fic no dare mucho a conocer sobre Sasuke ni nada de eso ya que el fic no trata de eso sino mas bien de Neji y Tenten. Y luego publicare uno NaruHina pero no les adelantare nada aun… Gracias a todos los que lo leen y a todos los que me dejan sus reviews. Bueno agregar que el romance ya viene, ya viene en el próximo capitulo, ya quiero ver a Neji cursi o tocándole el vientre a Tenten… ¡KYAA! Va a ser más bonito que estos últimos que han sido muy negros…**

**Sección contestando review…**

**aomi-chan****: Bueno parece que nuestro Neji aun no ha hecho NADA. Pero ya veremos como le va en el próximo cap donde te aseguro que al fin va hacer algo mas que escapar jeje. Vale contestando a tu pregunta si soy chilena….**

**BlackSayuri****: Bueno aquí te tengo el tercer cap. Bueno aun nuestro Neji no se ha movido demasiado pero ya veran como lo cobarde se le desaparece. Y pues ya tengo muchas ideas para el proximo, para el deseado encuentro de Neji y Tenten**

**LacrizA****: Bueno aquí te traigo el tercer cap y pronto el cuarto donde las ideas ya están solo falta pasarlo al computador…**

**Maytelu****: Jeje siempre tuve la idea de que Neji se enterara indirectamente. Para que asi se sintiese mas culpable. Le he hecho sufrir bastante a ambos pero de seguro lo hare sufrir mas O.O. No lo se ya viene el encuentro entre Neji y Tenten y sabra que pasara entre ellos, aunque yo creo que tienes ya una idea**

**Franchesk****. Gracias por tus halagos. Y aquí te traigo más, más, más xD. Espero que te guste y trataré de actualizar lo antes posible**

**Haruno-samy****: Espero haber aclaro tus dudas ). Pronto mas y el deseado encuentro de Neji y Tenten.**

**Asura Aoi****: Bueno nuestro Neji se ha puesto bastante cobarde últimamente, esperemos que en el otro capitulo sea mas el mismo ). Si pobre Tenten con 2 cargas, que problemático (Como Shikamaru y como lo dijiste en el review xD), pero al menos esperemos que una desaparezca y bueno solo démosle animo a Neji para que desaparezca su cobardía xD**

**NejiLoveTenten****: Pues por ahora Neji no ha hecho mucho, esperemos que ya en el otro capitulo allá mucho NejiTen )**

_**Hina-uzumaki**_


	4. Apurando el paso

**CONSECUENCIAS DE NUESTROS ACTOS**

**Bien regreso a fanfiction con la cuarta parte de este fic NejiTen una de mis parejas favoritas. Bueno hasta que al fin veremos algo de romance como en el primer capitulo. Reitero este es un fic cortito y bueno lo he alargado por a tenido una buena aceptación y porque a mi igual me gusto mucho.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ni Tenten, ni Neji ni ninguno de los personajes de la serie Naruto me pertenecen son todos de Masashi Kishimoto y yo los pido prestados para la creación de mis fanfic sin fines lucros**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo anterior_

_Pareciese que todo había acabado, con Uchiha Itachi asesinado por su hermano que estaba muy mal herido e inconsciente. Con una Hinata tratando de usar los jutsus médicos con sus compañeros. Con los acompañante de Sasuke también malheridos casi moribundos._

_Finalmente al verse en mejor estado, Kurenai se llevo en sus hombros a Lee que estaba muy cansado. En tanto Gai se llevo a Uchiha Sasuke. Y Akamaru a Kiba. En tanto Hinata al haber ocupado casi todo su chakra en las pelea y en usar los jutsu médicos se había desmayado de cansancio siendo llevada por Neji. Shino andaba por si solo… Ahora tocaría casi una semana de viaje hasta llegar a Konoha_

_Donde al fin Neji conocería las consecuencias de sus actos…. _

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Capitulo 4**_

**Apurando el paso**

**El deseado reencuentro**

El equipo de Gai y el de Kurenai habian salido rápidamente de aquel centro de reunión de la ya extinta organización de Itachi Uchiha y Kisame ambos muertos. Ambos sensei decidieron descansar un poco alejados del poblado donde estaban. Se empezaron curar heridas y las de los que yacían inconscientes. Ya tenían bastante pocas heridas gracias a los jutsus médicos que Hinata había empleado anteriormente.

Neji miraba el cielo nervioso. En solo una semana podría volver a ver la kunoichi que había estado en su memoria en toda la misión. Había pasado más de 4 meses, tal vez a esa altura ya tendría su vientre más notorio o tal vez se veía exactamente igual.

Se quedaron allí descansando varias horas. Hinata rápidamente había cobrado la conciencia. Ella estaba solo cansada. AL igual que Kiba y Lee. Pero Sasuke estaba muy mal herido. Su combate con Itachi había sido duro. Aun seguía inconsciente

-Gai ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Uchiha Sasuke? – dijo Kurenai ya preparándose para partir

-Pues será mejor llevarlo a Konoha y dejar que la Hokage decida que van a hacer con el, por como esta tal vez ni siquiera logre sobrevivir – dijo Gai al ver al inconsciente Uchiha

-No lo creo, de seguro Hinata en el camino ira implementado jutsus médicos para que estés bien al menos hasta Konoha

-Ok – Dijo Gai finalizando la conversación con Kurenai para dirigirse a los alumnos – Bien muchacho ya es hora de partir hacia Konoha luego de terminar exitosamente esta misión

-Comencemos la marcha – Dijo Kurenai

-Hai – Dijeron la mayoría a excepción de Neji y Shino

Así comenzaron la marcha hacia Konoha. Se detenían de vez en cuando a recuperar energías y comer. A Neji se le hacia eterno el viaje de regreso. Estaba desesperado por llegar y volver a ver a la kunoichi. Encontraba que cada vez el viaje pasaba más y más lento.

Pero parecía que para los demás no era así. Veía a su prima y a Kiba conversando feliz de la vida como mejores amigos que eran. Lee conversando con Gai-sensei sobre la juventud. Shino callado como siempre pero no aprecia ni aburrido ni desesperado en llegar. Y Kurenai que se estaba entrometiendo en la conversación de Hinata y Kiba. Y el solo con la vista al frente y saltando cada vez mas rápido

-Ey, tranquilo Neji, si todos tenemos ganas de llegar a Konoha pero no te desesperes – Dijo Kurenai al ver a Neji acelerando cada vez mas el paso

-"Veo que al fin Neji se preocupa de la situación, así deben ser mis pupilos preocupados por sus mujeres y sus hijos" – Pensaba Gai sonriendo orgulloso – Déjalo Kurenai tiene sus razones – Dijo Gai a Kurenai esta quedo algo confusa y luego miro a Neji

-"¿Sus razones? Vaya que ocultara Neji, la verdad lo he visto bastante nervioso, algo raro en el, no creo que sea por el clan, Hinata esta bastante tranquila ¿Qué será?" – Se preguntaba Kurenai

En tanto Neji ignoraba por completo todo lo que conversaban los otros, el seguía su camino sin parar. Cuando el equipo se detuvo a descansar el seguía saltando, no había notado que habian parado, iba tan concentrado en su objetivo de llegar a Konoha que siguió saltando. Tuvo que ir Gai a alcanzarlo y avisarle

-Neji – Dijo Gai interponiéndose en su camino – Todos están descansado tu también deberías

-Hmp – Fue lo único que dijo Neji no muy contento

-Se que estas ansioso y nervioso por Tenten, pero de seguro ella esta bien y con seguridad tu hijo también – Dijo Gai a su pupilo sin darse cuenta de que Kurenai también se estaba acercando y alcanzo a escuchar lo ultimo dicho por Gai

Neji quedo paralizado, quería matar a Gai ahí mismo por bocaza. Era capaz de salir con carteles a la calle y decir que iba a tener un hijo. Kurenai igual quedo algo impactada pero no dijo anda sobre el tema

-Venga vamos a comer algo – Dijo Kurenai y regreso al lugar donde estaban los otros – "¿Un hijo? Por eso sus nervios, como lo entiendo ¿Cómo estará el mío? Espero llegar pronto para verlo de seguro con Shikamaru esta bien" – Pensaba Kurenai

(N/A: Kurenai no tiene nada con Shikamaru, los que leen el manga saben el porque de que Shikamaru cuida el hijo de Kurenai. El se ofreció a ser responsable del hijo después de la muerte de Asuma pero Shikamaru y Kurenai **NO** son pareja)

-"Maldito Gai, será bocaza, no podía humillarme mas, debería sellarse esa estupida bocota que tiene para que no hable mas sobre mis asuntos" – Pensaba Neji enojado dirigiéndose a donde estaban descansado, Gai solo bajo los hombros y siguió a Neji

Neji había tragado prácticamente. Estaba tan ansioso que al minuto empezaba a preguntar cuando volverían a partir. Caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso con las manos atrás. Acto que no paso desapercibido para nadie

-"¿Qué le pasara a Neji-nissan? ¿Se habrá enterado? ¿Cómo?, de seguro es eso, esta muy nervioso" – Pensaba Hinata viendo preocupada a su primo por su extraña actitud

-Hinata-chan ¿Qué miras tanto al baka de tu primo? – Dijo Kiba que estaba su lado

-Nada Kiba-kun... – sonrió –…es solo noto a Neji nervioso

-¡Ah! – Dijo Kiba empezando a hablar de los progresos de Akamaru a Hinata

Reanudaron la marcha con un Neji cada vez más ansioso. Gracias a eso pareciera que iban a demorar mucho menos. Era complicado alcanzarle el ritmo. Sobre todo para Gai que llevaba al Uchiha en sus hombros.

Gai se detuvo un momento iba algo cansado con el peso sobre sus hombros, Neji lo noto y de seguro aquello seria solo un impedimenta de llegar ante a Konoha.

-Gai-sensei si quiere yo llevo al Uchiha así podemos seguir avanzando – dijo Neji vario de los de allí estaba algo impresionado de la actitud del Hyuga ¿Cuál era el apuro?

-Esta bien Neji – Dijo Gai sonriendo, se quitaría un "gran" peso de encima

Gai dejo al cuerpo aun inconsciente del Uchiha en el suelo. Hinata reviso su estado para que luego Neji lo colocara sobres sus hombres y reanudar la marcha. Seguirían viajando parando cada vez menos y cansados cada vez mas ya llevaban un poco mas de la mitad del camino. Un punto positivo para Neji

En tanto en Konoha Tenten se realizaba unos de sus controles para verificar que el embarazo marchase bien. Ya había cumplido 4 meses y un poco más, tenia algo abultado el vientre pero aun no era gran cosa. Al llegar al hospital Shizune le realiza una ecografía mostrándole el estado de aquel niño. Estaba bastante bien para el poco cuidado que Tenten ponía en su embarazado

Había recibido varias retadas por parte de la Hokage por la poco que se cuidaba. Pero ella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamiento, pensando en como estaría Neji, que le diría cuando regresase si es que regresaba

Al terminar su asunto sale del hospital tranquilamente. Camina un par de cuadras encontrándose con Naruto y Sakura, esta ultima, retando a Naruto quizás por que cosa

-¡MALDITO BAKA! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ESPIAR A ESAS CHICAS EN EL LAGO? – Dijo Sakura hecha una furia

-Pero….pero….pero no fue mi culpa, ero-senin y Kakashi-sensei me dijeron…. – Decía Naruto pero fue interrumpido rápidamente por Sakura

-NO LE HECHES TODA LA CULPA A LOS PERVERTIDOS ESOS, TU ERES DE LOS MISMO NARUTO – Seguía gritando Sakura

Naruto al ver a Tenten acercándose se esconde tras de ella para que Sakura no lo que golpeara mas. Estaba quedo algo confundido de la acción del rubio, pero al ver la cara de Sakura saco conclusiones rápidamente. Era obvia la situación

-Por favor Sakura-chan no me golpees mas, si ya te dije que ero-senin tiene la culpa, además que tanto problema te causa que espíes chicas ¿Estas celosa? – Dijo Naruto ocultándose mas en Tenten al decir lo ultimo, Sakura sonrojo un poco pero luego su expresión volvió a aquella de furia

-EN TSUS SUEÑOS NARUTO BAKA, eso solo que…ummm, QUE PODRIAS HABERME ESPIADO A MI PERFECTAMENTE

-Ey tranquilo chicos, de seguro no fue para tanto además Sakura no me negaras que tu también espiabas a los chicos cuando iban a entrenar y se quitaban la polera – Dijo Tenten ayudando a Naruto

Sakura sonrojo al instante. Tenten tenía razón ella hacia lo mismo y comparaba su situación con la de Naruto y era igual. Tsunade la mandaba a hacer esas cosas, de seguro a Naruto Jiraiya y Kakashi lo usaban también

-¿En serio Sakura-chan? – Dijo Naruto saliendo de su escondite

-Pues Tsunade-sama me mandaba – Dijo Sakura a la defensiva

-¡WHOAAAAAAA! Eres de las misma Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto burlón, Sakura solo le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-VUELVES A DECIR ALGO ASI Y SE CORTO LA CABEZA ¿ME OISTE? – dijo Sakura con una venita resaltante

-Si ¡Au! Si entendí – dijo Naruto sobandose la cabeza – Tenten-chan te noto mas rellenita y con mas delantera – Dijo Naruto Tenten quedo algo impactada ¿YA se notaba su embrazado? ¿Tan rápido?

-¡NARUTO! Como le dices eso a una chica, no te estarás contagiando con Sai – Dijo Sakura al recordar la enumeradas veces que Sai el decía fea y gorda

-Claro que no, con ese baka ¡jamás!, solo que es verdad, no lo notas Sakura-chan mira tiene una inmenso busto casi como Tsunade-sama y mira su trasero es tremendo– Dijo Naruto

-Lo que pasa es que no he estado entrenando en el ultimo tiempo y pues aquí las consecuencias – Mintió Tenten, la verdad es que no era mentira ya no entrenaba tanto como antes, solo lo que su cuerpo le permitía.

-¡Ah! Bueno me voy a comer RAMEN – Dijo Naruto emocionado empezando a correr hacia su lugar favorito de ramen con Sakura y Tenten mirándolos con una gotita

-¿Se habrá enterado? – Dijo Tenten a Sakura

-No, con lo baka que es Naruto no se le pasaría ni por la mente – Dijo Sakura, se despidió de la kunoichi y siguió a Naruto

Tenten suspiro tranquila y siguió su camino a casa. Empezó a analizar las cosas dichas por Naruto ¿Había dicho que tenia mas culo y mas busto? ¿Le iría a gradar o desagradar a Neji? Por un momento pensó que Neji la rechazaría por estar mas rellenita, se desanimo ante aquel pensamiento

Por otro lado el grupo de Gai y Kurenai se acercaban cada vez mas a Konoha estando solo a horas de estar en la entrada principal. Sasuke se notaba mucho mejor e incluso se había empezado a mover aun inconsciente. Acción que alerto de inmediato a Neji y al grupo. De seguro estaba a punto de despertar

-Gai-sensei el Uchiha se esta moviendo – Dijo Neji dejando el cuerpo de Sasuke en el frió suelo

-Así lo noto, esta despertando – dijo Gai-sensei al ver a Sasuke abriendo los ojos

-Voy a ver como esta – dijo Hinata la única ninja medico del grupo, arrodillándose al lado de Sasuke esperando respuesta de el

-Ten cuidado Hinata-sama, no sabemos con que nos pueda salir el Uchiha – Dijo Neji, Kiba asintió ante las palabras de Neji aunque no se llevasen bien

Sasuke empezaba a abrir los ojos lentamente. Veía borroso y un gran dolor de cabeza le afecto colocándose rápidamente sus manos en ella mostrando muecas de dolor.

-Por favor Uchiha-san no te muevas te puede afectar – Dijo Hinata a su lado, Neji y Kiba fruncieron el ceño al verla ser tan gentil con aquel traidor

-Hinata no seas tan buena con el, no lo merece – Dijo Kiba aun con el ceño fruncido, esta no dijo nada

Sasuke abrió los ojos rápidamente al escuchar esas voces encontrándose con Hyuga Hinata a su lado con un pequeño jarro con agua. Este se levantó de golpe ante la sorpresa pero el dolor le llego nuevamente

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué paso con Itachi? ¿Qué hacen ustedes conmigo? – Dijo fríamente el Uchiha

-Pues te llevamos de vuelta a Konoha, tu hermano esta muerto y estas con nosotros porque te pillamos casualmente inconsciente y estarías muerto a no ser por Hinata que te curo gran parte de tus heridas – Dijo Neji fríamente y perdiendo la paciencia puesto que el quería reanudar la marcha

Sasuke levanto la mirada y se encontró con la mirada de Hinata que no era ni parecida a la fría que le daba el Hyuga. Frunció el ceño. No quería regresar así a Konoha. Ni siquiera sabia si quería regresar o no. Se levanto pesadamente. Pero sus piernas flaquearon y callo al suelo.

-No puedes avanzar Sasuke, Tsunade debe revisarte así que como Neji se ofreció a llevarte el seguirá así ¿no Neji? – Dijo Gai mirando a su pupilo, este asintió a regañadientes sino lo hacían se harían un tremendo lió y no llegarían nunca a Konoha

-Si, si, si lo que sea, no hay tiempo que perder discutiendo estupideces – Dijo Neji tomando al Uchiha a los hombros nuevamente, este empezó a regañar con la poca energía que tenia pero noto que no tenia opción

Reanudaron la marcha hacia Konoha estando cada vez más cerca de ella. A lo lejos ya podían divisar la puerta de entrada de la aldea. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en los labios de Neji. Pero junto a su felicidad sus nervios afloraron. No sabía aun como plantearle el tema. No sabía como mirarle a la cara después de lo que había hecho.

Llegaron al fin a la entrada de la aldea recibiéndoles los guardias de turnos que se encontraban allí, recibiéndoles e impresionándose a ver el bulto que Neji traía en sus hombros.

Pasaron a la aldea. Neji a estaba que escapaba hacia la casa de la kunoichi pero no podía aun. Debía ir a dar el informe de la misión e ir a su casa. No querría llegar a ver a la kunoichi en el deplorable estado en el que se encontraban sucio y herido

Los ninjas decidieron tomar un camino alternativo a la oficina de la Hokage, no quería causar conmoción en la aldea por traer al Sasuke.

Tenten iba camino al hospital en busca de su ecografía que se había hecho días antes. Iba camino al hospital tranquilamente sintiendo repentinamente una sensación que no supo como interpretar…._un presentimiento_

En tanto los ninjas habian llegado a la oficina del Hokage. Gai toco la puerta entrando rápidamente encontrándose con la Hokage sirviéndose café por la fuerte resaca que tenia.

-Hasta que al fin llegaron – Dijo LA Hokage dándole una significativa mirada a Neji que dedujo al instante el porque.

Pero luego la Hokage ve a Neji dejando un bulto sobre el sofá escupiendo al instante el sorbo de café que había bebido. Aquel era ¿Uchiha Sasuke?

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué paso con Sasuke? – Dijo la Hokage revisando al ninja que se encontraba dormido

-Pues los lideres de aquella organización era Uchiha Itachi y Kisame ex miembros de Akatsuki – Dijo Gai explicando rápidamente la situación

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurrió con ellos? ¿Y con Sasuke? – Dijo la Hokage

-Pues están muertos Sasuke mato a Itachi - Dijo Kurenai algo frustrada al no lograr ella aquel acto

-Hasta que cumplió la susodicha venganza – Dijo la Hokage – Bien déjenme el informe en mi escritorio y se retiran, a excepción de Neji que debo hablar con el - Todos asintieron ante las palabras de la Hokage y salieron rápidamente de allí a excepción de Neji

-¿si? – Dijo Neji aparentando serenidad

-Acompáñame al hospital, lleva a Sasuke, allí te explico todo – Dijo la Hokage, Neji asintió a regañadientes y tomo nuevamente al débil Uchiha y se encaminaron al hospital

Los dejaron en una pieza a cargo de Shizune mientras la Hokage se encargaba del asunto con Neji en su pequeña oficina del hospital.

-Bien Neji, supongo porque te llame ¿no? – Dijo la Hokage, Neji la miro lo mas serenos posible, algo complicado para la situación

-Eso creo – Dijo Neji muy inseguro aguantadote las ganas de comerse las uñas

-Bueno trata de tu situación y la de tu clan sobre Tent…. – Decía la Hokage hasta que la puerta toco de repente - ¿QUIÉN MOLESTAS? MP VES QUE ESTOY OCUPADA – Grito furiosa la Hokage al ser interrumpida

-Soy yo Hokage-sama, Shizune me mando para acá a buscar mis exámenes – Dijo una voz desde afuera

Neji quedo como piedra al reconocer aquella voz. La voz de Tenten. A la Hokage le pareció una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. Miro a Neji el cual aun estaba paralizado

-ESPERA UN MOMENTO TENTEN – Gritó la Hokage, la kunoichi no dijo anda y espero afuera – Bueno Neji, tenemos un asunto pendiente

-¿eh? ¿Qué quiere decir? – Dijo Neji

-Pues te dejare un rato a solas con Tenten para que solucionen sus problemas y luego aclararemos otros asuntos ¿ok? Además debo verificar el estado de Sasuke y ver que hago con el – Dijo La Hokage colocándose de pie

Neji se sento a esperar. Estaba nervioso no veía a la Kunoichi hacia meses. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo actuaría? Ni el tenía clara sus ideas, lo que único que tenia claro era que debía asumir su verdad, su realidad y también tenia claro lo mucho que quería la kunoichi y que no quería dejarla mas sola

Tsunade se dirijo a la puerta de entrada y la abrió saliendo de ella cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Llevaba los exámenes de la kunoichi en sus manos

-Ten aquí están los exámenes ¿no son adorables? – Dijo la Hokage, Tenten la miro incrédula. Tenten hacia ademán de partir pero la voz de la Hokage la detiene – Espera un momento

-¿pasa algo malo? – Dijo la kunoichi viendo la expresión de la Hokage que había cambiado a una seria

-No, es solo que quiero que entres a mi oficina un momento

-¿eh? ¿Para que? – Dijo Tenten confundida

-Pues si quieres aclarar tu situación de una vez por todas será mejor que entres

-¿Qué? Eso quiere decir que Neji esta adentro ¿no? – Dijo Tenten que nos había si estar feliz, molesta u ofendida. Se hacia la misma pregunta que Neji ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo actuaría? ¿Cómo reaccionaria? ¿Qué le diría? Y miles de preguntas más

-Si y te esta esperando…no lo hagas esperar mas de seguro espero esto durante varios meses – hizo una pausa – tiene bastante tiempo yo debo ir a solucionar unos importantes asuntos que me llevara bastante tiempo

-Hai – Dijo Tenten temerosa, la Hokage desapareció a lo largo del pasillo

Tenten observo por un momento la puerta. No sabía si debía escapar o entrar. ¿Cómo estaría el? Tomo temblorosa la manilla de la puerta y empezó a girarla lentamente

Neji veía al fin la manilla moverse, sabia que el deseado momento había llegado al fin, miraba la puerta nervioso esperando a la que Tenten abrir de una vez la puerta.

La kunoichi empujo suavemente la puerta cruzando mirada con el Hyuga de inmediato. No supo como interpretar aquella mirada. Era calida, se veía nervioso. Ella al verlo sonrojo, estaba igual de guapo que hacia unos meses. Bajo la vista avergonzada y algo triste

-Tenten…-murmuro Neji al verla allí tan frágil y dulce y tan suya a la vez….

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Terminado el cuarto capitulo del este fic. Recuerdan que les dije que en este capitulo al fin habría algo de romance….pues se tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo… el encuentro ya sucedió y pronto veremos lo que allí sucederá y la conversación de la Hokage con Neji y que harán con Sasuke aunque no tenga mayor relevancia en al historia, pero creo que es un detalle igual importante. Tal vez haga un fic a parte de la situación de Sasuke ya que en este fic la historia da vuelta en la situación de Neji y Tenten. Bueno nada más decir que agradezco enormemente el buen recibimiento y la buena critica a este fic, me pone tremendamente feliz. Paso mucho tiempo preparándolos y pone tremendamente feliz el hecho de que mucho lo lean….Ahora a contestar reviews…**

**Asura Aoi****: Por lo visto para ver como actuara Neji tendras que esperar un capitulo mas …**

**conchito****: Si pues a veces los hombres que aparentan mas valentia son lo mas cobardes. Aquí te tengo la actualiacion…**

**Kamy-chan****: Bueno aquí te tengo la cuarta parte y tratare de que la quinta tambien ests muy pronto…**

**soci-chan****: Gracias por el review y aquí te tengo la actualizacion, mientras tenga un tiempito leo tu historia y te dejo reviews…**

**Franchesk****: Yo tambien espero que de pa largo, te aseguro 2 capitulos mas…**

**aomi-chan****: Vale por el review y si ¡vivan los chilenos! Ojala este capitulo tambien te guste …**

**nairelena****: ¡woo! Yo tambien quiero ver esa escena, pero tendras que esperarte otro capitulo **

**Alexa Hiwatari****: Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo tambien te guste…**


	5. El esperado reencuentro

**CONSECUENCIAS DE NUESTROS ACTOS**

**Regreso con la quinta parte de este fic de NejixTen. De un corito fic se trasformó en un extenso gracia a su aceptación y buena critica. Agregar que agradezco todo los review que me han dejado en este y todos los fic que he realizado**

**Dedicar este capitulo y este fic a mis amigas inseparables Akane-chan, a la Piña y a la Polleta, además de mi primo fan Anime y especialmente de Naruto al igual que yo. Y a todos los fans NejixTen. **

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ni Tenten, ni Neji ni ninguno de los personajes de la serie Naruto me pertenecen son todos de Masashi Kishimoto y yo los pido prestados para la creación de mis fanfic sin fin de lucro**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo anterior_

_Neji veía al fin la manilla moverse, sabia que el deseado momento había llegado al fin, miraba la puerta nervioso esperando a la que Tenten abrir de una vez la puerta._

_La kunoichi empujo suavemente la puerta cruzando mirada con el Hyuga de inmediato. No supo como interpretar aquella mirada. Era calida, se veía nervioso. Ella al verlo sonrojo, estaba igual de guapo que hacia unos meses. Bajo la vista avergonzada y algo triste_

_-Tenten…-murmuro Neji al verla allí tan frágil y dulce y tan suya a la vez…._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo 5_

**El esperado reencuentro**

**Tratos al estilo Hyuga ¿Chantaje y órdenes?**

Neji observaba detenidamente a la kunoichi. Había cambiado totalmente desde la última vez que la había visto. Tenía un abdomen más notorio a causa del embarazo además de aumentar sus senos de tamaño. Además su expresión típica de alegría estaba cambiada por una algo triste y cabizbaja. Neji se culpaba mentalmente por aquello

-Tenten… - Murmuro nuevamente Neji al ver que la kunoichi no hacia nada mas que mirar el suelo nerviosa

-¿si? – Dijo Tenten mirando a Neji con una expresión triste a punto de llorar, Tenten lo evitaba a toda costa no quería parecer débil ante Neji después de todo lo que había pasado

Neji se levanto de donde estaba sentado acercándose a ella lentamente. Tenten miro al suelo nerviosa, no sabia que hacer. No sabia que decir. Hasta que Neji la abrazo fuertemente. Ella no se esperaba algo así tan repentino y rápido

-Perdóname, no quise dañarte, lo lamento – Dijo Neji abrazando a Tenten que tenia su cabeza escondida en su hombre cayéndole unas lagrimas

-Neji… - Murmuro con la voz quebrada, Neji rompió el abrazo colocando sus manos en sus hombros y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Tenten se sorprendió al ver aquella mirada tan calida en Neji y no esos frías y calculadoras miradas que siempre daba. Tenten sonrió levemente pero no hacia nada. Neji le beso en la mejilla secando aquellas lágrimas que habían caído en el rostro de la kunoichi. Tenten se sorprendía cada vez mas de las acciones del Hyuga ¿Aquello quería decir que de verdad se preocupaba por ella?

-¿Por qué? – Dijo Tenten muy confundida, no entendía porque Neji al principio la ignoraba y ahora era tan amoroso

-Ven – Dijo Neji tomándola de la mano y llevándola al sofá sentándose ambos en el – Yo nunca quise evitarte

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Me odias? – Dijo Tenten triste esperando paciénteme respuesta por parte del Hyuga

-Nunca podría hacerlo Tenten – Dijo Neji teniendo aun fuertemente sus manos tomadas – aquella tarde jamás se me olvido y lo hice por que te quiero no por quererte utilizarte jamás haría eso – dijo Neji mirándola a los ojos ella seguía confundida

-Entonces, si tanto me quieres ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Insistía Tenten

-Yo lo hacia por protegerte no quería que sufrieras estando conmigo – Dijo Neji

-Neji lo que mas conseguiste es hacerme sufrir – Dijo Tenten

-Lo se, ahora entiendo, pero es que si estabas conmigo todo lo del clan te perjudicaría a ti y nuestra unión lograrías muchos enredos – Dijo Neji

-Pero aun así no debiste hacer eso

-Lo se, pero ahora las cosas cambian, ahora esperas un hijo, un hijo mío… - Dijo Neji acercando temerosamente su manos al vientre de la kunoichi, esta se sorprendió y poso su mano sobre la suya

Inesperadamente él la beso en los labios. Ambos deseaban aquello profundamente sintiendo sus húmedos y calidos labios posándose sobre los suyos. Ambos sonrieron. Tenten al fin parecía apoyada por el.

-Ahora no estas sola, estamos ambos en esto y ambos veremos como vamos a salir de esto – Dijo Neji muy seguro en sus palabras Tenten sonrió ante las palabras de Hyuga

-Neji… - Susurro abrazándolo - …gracias

Neji no dijo nada y le beso tiernamente la frente correspondiendo el abrazo por parte de la kunoichi. Neji suspiro tranquilo, se sentía aliviado por un lado al haber aclarado todo con Tenten, pero ¿Qué pasaba con los Hyuga ahora?, Parecía que todo ese alivio había desparecido regresando nuevamente la incertidumbre

-Tenten – Dijo Neji llamando la atención de la kunoichi

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Tenten

-Ahora debemos solucionar otro problema

-Se a que te refieres, Tsunade-sama hablo conmigo hace un tiempo de aquello, Neji no quiero que asesinen a nuestro hijo – Dijo Tenten, Neji la beso en los labios nuevamente

-Tranquila yo jamás permitiría que algo le ocurriese a ti o a nuestro hijo, dime ¿sabes que significa que el pertenezca al Bouke? – Dijo Neji muy serio

-Hai, se que el llevara aquel sello que tu tienes, pero por estar junto a ti lo acepto aunque no lo quiera – Dijo Tenten, Neji suspiro nuevamente aliviado al menos Tenten comprendía la situación

-Se que va a ser difícil pero no hay salida

-Neji ¿Qué pasaría si no lo aceptan? La Hokage me dio su apoyo en todo

-No te preocupes buscaremos alguna solución si aquello lo amerita – Dijo Neji

Tenten sonrió, estaba muy feliz de que al menos con Neji las cosas se solucionaran. Pero veía que faltaba mucho su madre no sabia sobre su embarazado ni el clan Hyuga tampoco

-Dime una cosa ¿Quién mas sabes sobre esto? – Dijo Neji interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la kunoichi

-Pues la Hokage, Shizune, Sakura, Ino, Lee, Gai-sensei y Hinata – Dijo Tenten, Neji dio un respingo sorprendido - ¿Pasa algo?

-Hinata-sama lo sabe, sabe que yo soy el padre ¿verdad? – Dijo Neji mirándola fijamente

-Hai, pero tranquilo tu conoces a tu prima ella no haría nada en contra de nosotros – Dijo Tenten, Neji suspiro aliviado, Tenten tenia razón Hinata no haría nada en contra de ellos aunque perteneciera a la rama principal

Tenten recordó de repente que tenia los resultados de la ecografía que se había hecho días antes. Toma la carpeta que había dejado al lado y la abre mostrándole el interior al Neji

-Mira – Le dijo Tenten sonriendo, Neji sonrió aun abrazados y mirando lo que Tenten le mostraba

-Le podríamos poner Neji – dijo Neji, Tenten frunció el ceño, era el típico padre machista que pensaba en el varón y colocarle su mismo nombre

-Claro que no, además aun no sabemos su sexo – Dijo Tenten

-Venga si demás que es varón y que mejor que Neji Jr Hyuga – Dijo Neji con todo su ego masculino por las nubes

-¿Qué pasa si es niña? Además no me gusta colocarle el mismo nombre de los padres para eso existen mas – dijo Tenten, Neji frunció el ceño esta vez

-Pero Neji es mejor además de seguro heredara todo las habilidades Hyuga para ser un excelente shinobi

-Un excelente ninja si va a ser pero no necesariamente va a ser hombre y no se llamara Neji punto – Dijo Tenten, Neji hizo un puchero

-Yo quiero que se llame Neji….

De repente la Hokage entra de golpe a la oficina quedando con los ojos abiertos muy sorprendida. Pero sonrió al ver que estaba parte de sus problemas resueltos. Ambos dieron un respigo sorprendidos pero no separaron el abrazo

-Vaya que rápido solucionan sus problemas – Dijo la Hokage sentándose en su escritorio – Tanto que ya pelean por el nombre del hijo – Ambos sonrojaron y sonrieron felices

-Ya ahora que solucione parte de los asunto, Neji debo hablar contigo, siguen sus discusiones mas tarde – dijo la Hokage

-Esta bien Hokage-sama, sayonara – Dijo Tenten sin antes decirle al odio a Neji que lo esperaba en su casa, este sonrió y Tenten salio rápidamente. La Hokage solo observaba la escenita

-Vaya creo que solucionaron sus problemas ¿no Neji? – Dijo la Hokage

-Hai – Dijo Neji tranquilo

-Me alegro mucho, Tenten estuvo muy deprimida todo este tiempo descuidando muchas veces su embarazo así que será mejor que desde aquí en adelante la cuides mucho de situaciones y emociones fuertes puesto que su estado no es el mejor – Dijo la Hokage, Neji la miro preocupado sintiéndose culpable de inmediato

-Entiendo – dijo Neji

-Bueno pero no solo de eso quería hablar contigo quiero saber sobre que harás respecto al clan – Dijo la Hokage mirando seriamente a Neji que parecía muy tranquilo y sereno

-Pues espero que acepten la situación pero lo veo complicado, Tenten mencionaba que teníamos su apoyo ¿no? – Dijo Neji

-Hai yo le hable a Tenten de esto hace un tiempo mencionadote que si no aceptaban a su hijo lo podrían asesinar y le dije que yo la apoyaría impidiendo aquello – Dijo la Hokage – Pero tu mejor que nadie sabes que yo no puedo hacer nada sobre el sello del Bouke

-Si lo se, ella me dijo que estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo aunque le desagradase a Neji Jr – Dijo Neji, la Hokage soltó una risita divertida

-Veo que estas decidido a colocarle así ¿Y si es mujer? – Dijo la Hokage

-Será hombre estoy seguro – dijo Neji

-Bueno Neji quiero decirte además que si el clan no aceptase a "Neji JR"… – Dijo recalcando las comillas con los dedos haciendo fruncir el ceño a Neji - …pues yo misma les buscare un refugio alejado de la aldea, seguirán siendo ninjas de Konoha y cumpliendo misiones pero fuera de la villa ¿Te parece bien?

-Bueno si la situación se ve complicada no hay ningún inconveniente por mi lado, ahora no se como lo tomara Tenten – Dijo Neji., aunque el sabia que igual aceptaría de inmediato

-Algo mas ¿Cuándo hablaran con el clan? Me gustaría esta presente por si hay algún inconveniente – dijo la Hokage con las manos juntas colgándose de su silla como usualmente lo hacia

-Si quiere por mi bien, tratare de que sea lo antes posible yo el dare aviso de cuando lo haremos – Dijo Neji

-¿Tenten ira?

-No lo se, le preguntare si quiere ir aunque no se si buena idea recién me dices que no puede tener emociones fuerte

-Si, será mejor que no vaya nosotros nos encargaremos

-Esta bien, si no hay nada mas me retiro

Neji se coloca de pie haciendo ademán a retirarse pero la Hokage lo detiene oportunamente había aun un tema pendiente….

-Espera un segundo Neji – Dijo Tsunade, el aludido da la vuelta sentándose nuevamente en donde estaba anteriormente

-¿Si?

-Pues se trata sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo interrogue recién me dice que se quedara en al aldea pero será mejor tenerle vigilado, así que si ves alguna acción rara por parte de el no dudes en informármelo – Dijo la Hokage muy seria

-No lo dudaría jamás, nunca me ha dado buena espina el Uchiha ese – dijo Neji muy fríamente

-¿A si? ¿Hay alguna razón específica? – Dijo la Hokage tratándose de explicar esa enemistad entre el Hyuga y el Uchiha

-Pues se pasa de listo y es un niñato arrogante y agrandado – Dijo Neji muy fríamente

-Mira quien habla con 17 y ya tiene un hijo – Murmuro la Hokage para si pero Neji alcanzo a escuchar ya que estaba al lado de ella. Este frunció el ceño enfadado ante las palabras de la Hokage

-¿A que va eso? – dijo Neji, La Hokage lo miro incrédula

-¿Qué cosa? – Dijo sirviéndose sake

-Pues que relevancia tiene que yo crea que el estúpido de Uchiha es arrogante y agrandado y que yo ya tenga un hijo – Dijo Neji frió y con el ceño aun fruncido

-¿Eh? ¿Lo dije en voz alta? – Dijo la Hokage dándole la respuesta la fría mirada de Neji – Pues se me salio…si quieres puedes retirarte – Dijo la Hokage

-Si…al menos tengo edad para tener hijos a ella ya se le paso el tren – Murmuro Neji también para si siendo también escuchado por la Hokage

-¿QUË DIJISTE? – Grito furiosa

-Yo no he dicho nada Hokage-sama – Dijo cínicamente y fríamente Neji

-No creas que no te escuche ahora vete… - Dijo la Hokage, Neji empezó a caminar hacia la puerta abriéndola - …y no estés tan seguro que se me paso el tren – Finalizo victoriosa la Hokage

-"¿Qué habrá querido decir? ¿Estará esperando un hijo? ¡Ja! Tienen mas de 50 años es imposible que tenga hijos por muchos jutsus médicos que se coloque encima" – Penso Neji divertido saliendo de la oficina de la Hokage

Neji caminaba por los pasillos del hospital tranquilamente. Tenia pensando dirigirse hacia su casa para dar aviso de que había regresado, se ducharía e iría nuevamente con Tenten. Cuantas ganas tenía de verla nuevamente sobre todo ahora que sus problemas de parejas estaban arreglados

Llego a un pasillo que era del segundo piso encontrando gran barullo al ver tantas personas afuera de una puerta de una habitación. Noto que allí estaba Sakura y un montón de chicas más, que desconocía. De seguro era la habitación del Uchiha

Neji solo paso de largo ignorando por completo el barullo que emitían esas mujeres. Sakura alegaba del que hacían esas mujerzuelas allí si ella era la importante allí y un montón de cosas más.

Neji salio del hospital y caminaba tranquilamente a su casa. No tenía muchos ánimos de ir allí pero mientras antes era mejor así vería antes a la kunoichi. Pensando así apuro un poco el paso. Busco atajo para llegar antes pasando por callejones.

Se detuvo en seco al ver aquella imagen que tenia delante ¿Esta Naruto…el baka de Naruto Uzumaki….besando a su pura y dulce prima? Neji apretó fuertemente los puños al ver aquella escena y así de descarada. Como desesperadamente él pasaba sus manos bajo sus ropas y ella solo lo dejaba feliz de la vida soltando carcajadas.

-¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO HINATA? – Grito Neji autoritariamente y muy furioso ante la escena. Encontraba humillante y vergonzoso que Hinata estuviera con Naruto y de esa manera tan comprometedora en la calle

Ambos se separaron rápidamente con una Hinata muy sonrojada bajando la vista al suelo y con Naruto muy tranquilo a aun teniendo entre sus brazos a Hinata

-Neji-nissan…yo…yo... – Decía Hinata nerviosa si poder auricular palabra alguna

-NARUTO BAKA SUELTALA AHORA MISMO – Grito Neji al notar que Naruto aun la tenía en brazos

-Que vienes tu a molestarnos yo no la soltare por tu lo dices – Dijo Naruto estrechando mas para si a Hinata ella solo sonrió y coloco su cabeza en su pecho haciendo hervir la sangre del Neji

-SI NO LO HACES AHORA MISMO TE SACO LA MIERDA Y DE PASO TE CASTRO ¿ESCUCHASTE? – Grito Neji

-Pues a mi me da igual lo que digas un baka como tu, además Hinata es bastante grandecita para elegir solita lo que quiere – Dijo Naruto muy pesado - ¿No Hinata? – Esta vez fue tierno su voz

-Hai, además Neji ¿no deberías ir con Tenten-san? – Dijo Hinata para librándose del molestoso de su primo

-¿eh? Neji y Tenten…. – Dijo Naruto juntando sus dedos queriendo decir que son parejas o algo mas que amigos, Hinata asintió - ¡Buena mi casi-cuñado! Te felicito – Dijo Naruto dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Neji

-NO ME DIGAS CASI-CUÑADO BAKA…además si estoy o no con Tenten no te importan – Dijo Neji furioso

-Oye tranquilo…hace unos días la vi y tenia los tremendo pechos y el medio culo – Dijo Naruto divertido haciendo representación con sus manso haciendo enojar a Neji y dándole un buena tunda que lo dejo tirado en el suelo

-NO SEAS ASI NO VES QUE ES PRODUCTO DE NEJI – Dijo Neji refiriéndose a su hijo que le quería poner Neji

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? Ese golpe me dejo mal – dijo Naruto, Neji le dio otra tunda

Hinata se arrodillo enseguida a su altura para verificar como estaba, luego Hinata mira enojada a Neji

-Neji-nissan te tengo un trato – Dijo Hinata

-Lo siento Hinata-sama pero debo dar a conocer esto a Hiashi-sama – Dijo Neji

-Pero….pero si tu no dices nada yo no digo nada tampoco – Dijo Hinata chantajeándolo con lo de su hijo

-¿Qué? Me estas chantajeando Hinata

-Lo siento Neji pero yo no quiero perder a Naruto-kun yo hablare pronto con mi padre – Dijo Hinata acercándose nuevamente al rubio que recobraba la conciencia

-Está bien….pero veo otra escenita así y juro que mato a Naruto – Dijo Neji mirando fijamente a Naruto que ya estaba despierto

-Si, si está bien de ahora en adelante será en privado – Dijo Naruto, Neji cerró los puños fuertemente y le dio otra tunda

-Neji-nissan – Le reprocho Hinata

-Es una baka y escúchame Hinata-sama no dejes que se aproveche de ti ese baka porque…..bla bla bla bla – Seguía Neji dándole un medio sermón a Hinata sobre el porque no debía meterse con Naruto, que apropósito estaba conciente y sentado aun en el suelo

-Ya entendí Neji-nissan

-¿Oye baka? No has ido a ver a Sasuke – Dijo Neji que le llamaba la atención de que el que decía tanto que iba a regresar a Sasuke no haya ido a visitarlo cuando regreso

-¿QUÉ? SASUKE-TEME ESTA EN LA ALDEA Y YO NO LO SABIA – Grito Naruto fuertemente colocándose rápidamente de pie y mirando a Hinata - ¿LO SABIAS HINATA-CHAN?

-Hai Naruto-kun nosotros lo trajimos a la aldea – Dijo Hinata

-¿QUÉ? Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA – Grito nuevamente Naruto

-Es que no me dejaste hablar porque empezaste a besarme altiro – Dijo Hinata, Neji ya estaba cansado de esa plática y decidió irse de allí

-¡Ah! VAMOS A VER A SASUKE-TEME HINATA – Grito Naruto tirándole la mano yendo al hospital

Neji se encamino hacia la mansión saltando de tejado en tejado, pensado en la situación de su prima y el baka de Naruto (Según el) y por sobre todo en Tenten

-"Me fui solo un par de meses y me encuentro con mas de una sorpresa…uff solo fueron 4 meses, que Hinata este con el baka de Naruto, que detestable con lo hinchador que es Naruto no creo que Hiashi-sama lo acepte taaaaan fácilmente, como tampoco no aceptara tan fácilmente Neji Junior. Debo apurarme si quiero llegar a donde Tenten rápido" – Pensaba Neji que ya estaba cerca de la mansión

Entro a ella tan tranquilo y sereno como siempre. Se dirigía hacia su pieza cuando uno de los criados le dijo que Hiashi lo había mandado a llamar cuando llegase a la mansión…Hiashi sabia que Neji estaba en Konoha ya que vio llegar a Hinata y sabia que ambos estaban en la misma misión

Neji quedo algo confuso ante el llamado que no se esperaba para nada. Solo bajo los hombros sin darle tanta importancia y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar donde su tío lo esperaba

-"¿Para que me llamara?" – Se preguntaba Neji

Bajo las escaleras y llego a la sala de estar donde estaba su tío sentado tomándose un taza de te. Hiashi al sentirlo entrar fija su mirada en el para luego hacer ademán de que se sentara cerca de el. Neji obedeció esperando que su tío dijese algo

-Me mando a llamar Hiashi-sama – Dijo Neji sereno

-Si es algo muy importante – Dijo Hiashi ahora mirando a su sobrino – Me han llegado rumores sobre un supuesto noviazgo entre mi adorable hija y el detestable chico zorro – Dijo Hiashi, Neji se sorprendió, hasta su tío sabia antes que el

-Y que tengo que ver yo – Dijo Neji

-Pues como te dije anteriormente son rumores pero necesito que me confirmes si es verdad o si son solo blasfemia – Dijo Hiashi mirando aun a su sobrino que ahora si estaba nervioso

-"Mierda le prometí a Hinata-sama no decir nada, pero Hiashi-sama me esta obligando a abrir la boca" – Pensaba Neji

-¿Sabes algo sobre eso? – Dijo Hiashi

-Lo siento Hiashi-sama pero no se nada, como sabrá estuve muchos tiempo fuera de la villa y no me he enterado de nada – Mintió Neji que sabia perfectamente que entre Hinata y Naruto si había algo

-Bueno entonces ve y confírmamelo ahora mismo Hinata esta afuera búscala y ve que hace – Dijo Hiashi, Neji asintió y salio de la pieza

-"Seguramente voy a seguir a Hinata-sama, voy a ir a ver a Tenten y que Hinata se las arregle sola, además ella me dijo que se lo diría a Hiashi-sama y que a mi no me metan en mas líos que ya tengo bastante" – Reflexionaba Neji que empezó a ordenar sus cosas

Tomo un baño para quitarse la suciedad acumulada de la misión y salio rápidamente de la mansión camino a la casa de Tenten….Su Tenten

**Fin de este capítulo. Espero que le haya gustado esta muy bonito y al fin vemos romance y prometo que en el otro habrá mucho mas e incluso pensaba en hacer Lemon, nose ahí veremos por ahora les dejo este capitulo. Y pues metí un leve NaruHina pero era para enojar un poco a Neji es todo. Bueno decir que gracias por los reviews y ahora los contesto…**

**KAKAxPAMExNEJI****: Gracias por el review…pues para saber que les dice el clan a Neji y Tenten faltan como 2 a 3 capítulos ten un poco de paciencia…espero que te haya gustado el cap**

**aomi-chan****: Pues aquí esta la respuesta que Neji le da a Tenten..Pues el sasuxsaku me agrada pero en esta historia no los colocare tal vez mas tarde haga alguna historia con ellos…no lo se lo pensare…gracias por el review**

**Chica-anime 4ever****: Aquí te tengo la respuesta de Neji espero que te haya gustado y la verdad según yo quedo bastante cursi para lo poco cursi que soy en realidad xD…Gracias por el review**

**Alexa Hiwatari****: Bueno aquí esta la continuación y el esperado reencuentro de Neji y Tenten, espero que te haya gustado…Gracias por el review**

**Kamy-chan****: Para suerte de Tenten y de "Neji Jr" no fue una pelea lo que paso. Fue algo bastante más cursi xD. Y Si al fin Neji logro llegar para ver a Tenten después de tantos meses...Gracias por el review**

**kunoichivagabond****: Bueno aquí te traigo el esperado reencuentro de Neji y Tenten. Espero que te haya gustado y al menos para mi la trama es una de mis favoritas…Gracias por el review**

**Maria Teresa de Jesus Tiznado****: Bueno yo creo que no fue tan cruel con ellos ¿o si? Y pues con noticias como el tener un hijo pone de todo los humores a cualquier persona sobre todos a aquellos como Neji o Sasuke o al menos eso creo yo…pensare si coloco algo de SasuSaku pero la historia se centra en NejiTen…Gracias por el review**


	6. Neji Jr ¿En peligro?

**CONSECUENCIAS DE NUESTROS ACTOS**

**Reaparezco esta vez con el sexto capitulo de esta historia. Lamento la tardanza pero el ajetreo de llevar para allá y para acá las historias agregando el poco tiempo que dispongo para escribir y que a veces la pagina no me hace subir los documentos, me dificulta mi tarea. Agradezco a todos los que lo leen dejen o no review se agradece a todos**

**Dedicado a los fanáticos NejixTen que es la pareja en la que se basa esta historia**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ni Neji, ni Tenten ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen son todos de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo los utilizo para dar vida a mis fic sin fin de lucro.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_-Me mando a llamar Hiashi-sama – Dijo Neji sereno_

_-Si es algo muy importante – Dijo Hiashi ahora mirando a su sobrino – Me han llegado rumores sobre un supuesto noviazgo entre mi hija y el chico zorro – Dijo Hiashi, Neji se sorprendió, hasta su tío sabia antes que el_

_-Y que tengo que ver yo – Dijo Neji_

_-Pues como te dije anteriormente son rumores pero necesito que me confirmes si es verdad o son solo blasfemia – Dijo Hiashi mirando aun a su sobrino que ahora si estaba nervioso_

_-"Mierda le prometí a Hinata-sama no decir nada pero Hiashi-sama me esta obligando a abrir la boca" – Pensaba Neji_

_-¿Sabes algo sobre eso? – Dijo Hiashi_

_-Lo siento Hiashi-sama pero no se nada, como sabrá estuve muchos tiempo fuera de la villa y no me he enterado de nada – Mintió Neji que sabia perfectamente que entre Hinata y Naruto si había algo_

_-Bueno entonces ve y confírmamelo ahora mismo Hinata esta afuera búscala y ve que hace – Dijo Hiashi, Neji asintió y salio de la pieza_

_-"Seguramente voy a seguir a Hinata-sama, voy a ir a ver a Tenten y que Hinata se las arregle sola, además ella me dijo que se lo diría a Hiashi-sama y que a mi no me metan en mas líos que ya tengo bastantes" – Reflexionaba Neji que empezó a ordenar sus cosas_

_Tomo un baño para quitarse la suciedad acumulada de la misión y salio rápidamente de la mansión camino a la casa de Tenten….Su Tenten_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Capitulo 6**_

**Neji Jr ¿En peligro?**

**Sasuke ¿envidioso?**

Neji se encamino hacia la casa de Tenten sin siquiera pensar en obedecer las ordenes que Hiashi le había encomendado. Saltaba de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a las afueras de su casa.

Entro en ella como si de su casa se tratase sin avistarla. Se preocupo al instante al no verla

-Tenten – Murmuro Neji sin recibir respuesta alguna

Subió las escaleras rápidamente revisando cada habitación de la casa sin verla por ningún sitio ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Habría regresado a su casa después de salir de la torre? Neji preocupado salio de la casa de ella a buscarla rápidamente

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tenten luego de salir de la torre tenía intenciones de dirigirse a su casa. Avanzo un poco por las calles de Konoha mirando todo su alrededor con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Avisto la tienda de Ino y les dio unas enormes ganas de comprar algunas flores para colocar en su casa, para que se viese mas acogedora su casa para recibir a Neji

Entro a la tienda y para su suerte se encontraba su amiga atendiendo el local con su típico delantal y su enorme coleta.

-Tenten ¿Cómo has estado? – Dijo Ino al ver entrar a la kunoichi que sonrió al ver a su amiga

-Bien – dijo Tenten sin que aquella sonrisa desapareciera de sus labios.

-Te noto radiante el día de hoy, algún acontecimiento importante que no sepa – Dijo Ino sujetada con sus codos en el escritorio donde atendía a los clientes

-Pues algo así… - Dijo Tenten feliz jugando con su pie en el piso y sus manos atrás

-Anda, cuenta, cuenta ¿Qué ocurrió? – dijo Ino emocionada de saber una nueva copucha

-Pues me encontré con Neji – dijo Tenten, Ino quedo sorprendida ante la revelación

-Eso quiere decir….QUE ESTAS CON NEJI – Dijo Ino gritando feliz y abrazando a su amiga

-No seas ruidosa Ino no ves que aun todo es un secreto – Dijo Tenten separando el abrazo

-Lo siento….me alegro mucho por ti ojalá les resulte todo bien – Dijo Ino muy feliz por su amiga

-¿Y como vas con Sai? – Dijo Tenten, Ino frunció el ceño algo furiosa - ¿Dije algo malo?

-No, no es eso, es solo que el baka ese es muy complicado lee libros para relacionarse con personas ¿sabes eso que significa? No se como no sabe estar con persona ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Ayudarlo? – Dijo Ino cruzada de brazos

-Pues yo creo que si, además esta mas moldeable que cualquiera solo lo adecuas para ti y aquello te sirve como excusa para estar mas tiempo con el – dijo Tenten

-Tienes razón además es muy guapo… - Dijo Ino sonriendo

-Oye Ino ¿me darías un ramo de flores? – Dijo Tenten

-Claro te haré un arreglo de jazmines ¿Te parece? – Dijo Ino

-Claro – Dijo Tenten

Ino empezó a preparar el ramo de flores que Tenten le había pedido. Cuando tuvo listo lo pago y salio de la tienda dirigiéndose a su casa. Mientras Tenten caminaba hacia su casa, Neji estaba discutiendo en ese instante con Naruto y Hinata en el callejón (Escenas del capitulo anterior).

Avanza un poco mas por un camino que no era muy transitado normalmente y siente una fuerte puntada en su abdomen soltando al instante el ramo que había comprado para colocar sus manos en la zona del dolor. Tenten cayó de rodillas al suelo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados productos del dolor

-"Mierda…Que pasa…Duele mucho" – Lograba pensar algo dificultoso debido al dolor. Abrió algo los ojos viendo borroso y sin ver gente alrededor – "No pude ser no hay nadie, que hago…. ¿Qué?

Tenten soltaba quejidos de dolor mientras sangre caía de su zona genital. Eran pequeñas gotitas que ella no veía y ni sentía por el dolor. Para suerte de la kunoichi vio borrosamente acercarse dos ninjas que no reconoció muy bien puesto a que veía mal.

-A…Ayuda – Dijo Tenten con su voz quebrada y muy despacio ya que no podía hablar muy fuerte. Los ninjas la vieron allí y fueron en su ayuda al instante

-¿Tenten? ¡TENTEN! – Grito uno de ellos acercándose rápidamente tomándola en brazos – Ven Akamaru ayúdame

-Arf – Dijo Akamaru, Kiba coloco a la kunoichi sobre el lomo de Akamaru

-Vamonos Shino llevémosla a donde Tsunade-sama – Dijo Kiba, Shino asintió y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el hospital de Konoha que no se encontraba tan lejos de allí

En el trayecto los ninjas veían preocupado a la kunoichi, por su rostro se veía que sufría por el dolor. Se quejaba constantemente, sudaba y sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados. Shino al ver su expresión coloca su manos sobre su frente y nota que esta ardía

-Tiene mucha fiebre Kiba, será mejor apresurarnos – Dijo Shino

-Más rápido Akamaru – Dijo Kiba, Akamaru asintió y siguieron el trayecto llegando rápidamente a la puerta del hospital

Entraron rápidamente al hospital captando de inmediato la vista de las enfermeras que no tardaron en pedirle una camilla y llevarla a alguna sala del hospital para ser examinada.

Kiba y Shino suspiraron algo mas aliviado al dejar a la kunoichi en buenas manos. El resto era trabajo de los médicos y enfermeros de hospital

-¿no es todo muy raro Kiba? – Dijo Shino analizando la situación ¿Por qué gritaba de dolor tocándose el vientre? ¿Qué significaba toda la sangre que eliminaba?

-¿A que te refieres? – Dijo Kiba saliendo del hospital para ver a Akamaru lleno de sangre – AKAMARU, AMIGO QUE TE PASO – Dijo mirando a su perro rojo

-Kiba, esa no es sangre de Akamaru ¿Qué no te fijaste?

-No

-Esa sangre es de Tenten, iba sangrando por eso te digo que esto es muy raro – Dijo Shino mirando el cielo

-¿Qué quieres decir? Acaso sabes que le pudo haber pasado a Tenten

-Pues ciertamente no lo se pero aquello síntomas ese dolor abdominal, esa sangre aquellos síntomas son los de perdida – Dijo Shino, Kiba aun lo miraba algo confundido Shino suspiro

-¿Perdida? ¿De que? ¿Un órgano? – Dijo Kiba, Shino suspiro de nuevo ¿Es que no podía entender las cosas a la primera?

-Maldición Kiba ¿Qué no sabes a que me refiero con "perdida"? – Kiba negó – Pues ciertamente un órgano no es, esa idea solo la daría un baka… - Dijo Shino, Kiba se ofendió pero no dijo nada - …a lo que me refería es que ella pudo haber perdido algún bebe que estaba esperando, es decir, que ella tal vez este embarazada – Dijo Shino, al fin Kiba daba el chispazo sorprendiendo de sobre manera

-NANI, EMBARAZADA – Dijo Kiba sorprendido – Imposible…no me lo creo… ¿De quien? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por que? Dime Shino como lo sabes, cuenta – Dijo Kiba

-Como quiere que lo sepa, eso lo saque como conclusión, lógica, que tu no tienes ciertamente….solo esperemos a ver que pasa, con el tiempo nos daremos cuenta ahora vamonos que Akamaru se esta desesperando y además debes bañarlo…apesta – Dijo Shino, Kiba y Akamaru gruñeron ofendidos sobre todo Akamaru caminando hacia su destino

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Los enfermeros y diferentes médicos corrían como locos hacia la sala donde Tenten estaba. Se veía bastante mal, sudaba además de seguir eliminando sangre. Aun tenía fiebre y bastante alta. Pasaron por al lado de donde Hinata y Naruto estaban pasando para ver a Sasuke. Hinata divisa a Tenten allí y mira preocupada hacia donde se dirigían

-No puede ser – Dijo Hinata pálida mirando hacia donde se iba los médicos – "Tenten-san…espero que no ocurra nada…será desastroso para Neji…no quiero imaginar todo lo que ocurrirá" – Penso Hinata

-Nee, Hinata-chan ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo Naruto mirando hacia el mismo lugar donde Hinata miraba viendo a los mismos médicos correr - ¿Quién iba allí?

-Naruto-kun era…era Tenten-san – Dijo Hinata

-¿Tenten? ¿Qué le pudo ocurrir? – Dijo Naruto que obviamente no sabia del embarazo

-No lo se – Mintió Hinata que sospechaba lo que podía ser

-Si quiere después podemos ir a verla – Dijo Naruto

-Hai…Naruto-kun yo debo ir a salir un instante ¿Me esperas aquí? Así aprovechas de visita a Sasuke – Dijo Hinata

-Claro…no demores – Dijo Naruto

Hinata salio rápidamente del hospital en busca de su primo para avisarle lo que posiblemente podía ocurrir.

Una enfermera corría como loca buscando a la Hokage para dar aviso de la situación. Tsunade en ese instante iba saliendo de la oficina del hospital camino a la de la torre del Hokage. En el pasillo se encuentra con la agitada enfermera

-Tsunade-sama es urgente – Dijo la enfermera, Tsunade la miro incrédula esperando respuesta – La necesitamos en la sala 12, caso de perdida – Dijo la enfermera

Tsunade de la sorpresa se le cae unas carpetas que llevaba para correr camino hacia donde la enfermera le había dicho

-"¿Caso de perdida? No puede ser debo apresurarme ¿Será Tenten? Maldición no puedo dejar que lo pierda…no después de ver como estaba de chocho Neji" – Penso la Hokage entrando rápido en la sala viendo allí a la kunoichi

-Tenten – Susurro la Hokage al verla allí – ATRAS DEJENME A MI – Grito Tsunade para empezar a hacer su trabajo

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Neji corría por Konoha buscando a Tenten por todos lados pero no la veía. Penso en todos los posibles lugares que pudo haber visitado…la tienda de Ino…corrió rápidamente hacia allá llegando agitado

-Ino ¿Has visto a Tenten? – Dijo Neji con una mano en el pecho por el cansancio

-SI, estuvo hace bastante rato aquí ¿LE paso algo? – Dijo Ino preocupada sobre todo por la expresión de Neji

-No lo se, no estaba en su casa ¿Hace cuanto rato fue eso? – Dijo Neji

-Fue hace como media hora, ella me dijo que se iría directo a su casa – Dijo Ino

-Maldición… ¿Dónde estará? – Dijo Neji – Gracias Ino

-"Tenten ¿Que le ocurrió? Espero que este bien" – Pensaba Ino preocupada por su amiga y su desconocido paradero

-"Mierda ¿Dónde esta? Espero que no le haya pasado algo malo" – Pensaba Neji que corría por las calles buscándola preguntándole a cada persona que se le cruzase en el camino sin recibir respuesta positiva

Paso unos minutos recorriendo las calles hasta que una agitada Hinata encuentra al fin el paradero de su primo.

-Neji-nissan – Dijo Hinata tocándose el pecho cansada – Es grave

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? ¿Sabes donde esta Tenten? – Dijo Neji que sospechaba que de eso se trataba

-Hai…la vi en una camilla inconsciente en el hospital – Dijo Hinata

-¿QUÉ? NO PUEDE SER ¿Qué le ocurrió? – Dijo desesperado Neji tomando fuertemente a su primo de los hombros

-Tranquilo Neji, ahora esta en manos de Tsunade-sama….sospecho que puede ser… - Hinata hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar - …perdida

-¿QUÉ? MIERDA, VAMOS RAPIDO HINATA – Dijo Neji dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el hospital siendo seguida por Hinata

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Pasó bastante tiempo antes de que la Hokage y su grupo médico terminasen su labor con Tenten. Había logrado salvarle el hijo casi de milagro. Había perdido bastante sangre además del todo tiempo expuesta al dolor y del mal cuidado que había tenido en los primero meses.

La Hokage salio de la sala cansada encontrándose a lo lejos en unas bancas a Neji y Hinata que miraban el techo preocupados. La Hokage se acerco a ambos shinobis para darle el verdecito. Neji al verla se acerca rápidamente a ella

-Supongo que vienen por lo de Tenten – Dijo la Hokage, ambos asintieron afirmativamente - Bueno aun no tengo certeza de cómo ocurrió todo solo me dieron aviso de que estaba grave con síntomas de perdida – Neji le dio un escalofrió de solo imaginar de perder a su hijo

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Tenten y Neji Jr están bien? – Dijo Neji, Hinata miro sorprendida a su primo, el había dicho ¿Neji Jr? Si no hubiese sido por la situación de seguro se hubiera reído

-Tranquilo Neji ambos están estables pero debo advertirte de varias situaciones que vivirás desde ahora en adelante – Dijo Tsunade, Neji la miro incrédulo y solo espero a que hablase - Pero te las diré mas tarde ahora debo encargarme de otras cosas, pueden visitarla esta en la habitación 189 por favor no la alteren ni la esfuercen a hacer movimiento brusco sobre todo tu Neji nada de abrazos ni esas cosas aun esta muy delicada, bien me marcho, después hablamos del tema Neji

-Hai – Dijo Neji – Vamos – Le dijo a Hinata

-Iré mas tarde Neji-nissan, buscare primero a Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata, Neji frunció el ceño pero no dijo anda en contra y se dirigió hacia la habitación que Tsunade le había dicho

Camino por los pasillos fijándose en los números de las habitaciones

-187…188…189…190…Un momento ¿189? – Dijo Neji mirando la puerta y recordando el número

Entro a la habitación viendo a Tenten recostada allí en su cama. Estaba despierta mirando la ventana pensativa. Se veía cansada luego del todo el dolor que sintió. Había sentido mucho miedo de perder a su hijo. El mismo miedo que Neji tuvo por un momento de perder según el a Neji Jr.

Neji se arrodillo a su lado empezando a acariciar su rostro pálido y sus cabellos que estaba sueltos. Neji desvió la vista desde la ventana hacia Neji que le sonreía dulcemente

-Neji… - Murmuro con voz cansada y algo quebrada

-No digas nada, no es necesario…solo descansa – Dijo Neji dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, Tenten sonrió

Neji busco su mano tomándola fuertemente. Tenten solo miraba la ventana sintiéndose algo mejor con Neji a su lado acompañándola y protegiéndola

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Estuvieron bastante tiempo allí…así solos y en silencio. El le acariciaba el rostro suavemente mientras la miraba con ternura. Ella solo se dejaba, tenia unas enormes ganas igual de acariciarlo pero estaba sin fuerza alguna así que solo le restaba descansar y recibir las caricias de Neji

-Al menos sabemos que Neji Jr esta bien – Dijo Neji, Tenten frunció el ceño ¿Seguía aun con la tontera del Neji Jr? Ella no dijo nada en contra…tendría después tiempo para alegarle

De repente entro Tsunade viendo conmovida la escena. Al menos Neji le hacia algo de caso en sus indicaciones de que no hiciera fuerzas

-Neji ven necesito hablar contigo, además Tenten va a ser chequeada por uno de los médicos – Dijo la Hokage, Neji asintió saliendo de la habitación tras ella

-¿A dónde vamos? – Dijo Neji con las manos en los bolsillos

-A mi oficina – Dijo la Hokage Neji la siguió

Al llegar a la oficina ambos tomaron el mismo puesto que tiempo antes (Es decir con la Hokage tras su escritorio y Neji delante de el). Tal como antes la Hokage empieza a colgarse en la silla

-Bueno ya antes te advertí sobre algo sobre lo que deberás hacer desde ahora en adelante si quieres que Tenten y tu hijo…

-Neji Jr – Interrumpió al instante Neji

-Bueno si quieres que Tenten y Neji Jr estén bien deberás aceptar todo esto ¿OK? – Dijo Tsunade que se levanto un instante para servirse sake

-Si entendí

-Bueno primero decirte que Tenten deberá estar en cama ya que puede tener otro incidente como el del día de hoy así que no podrá vivir mas en su apartamento sola tendrá que cambiarse…se perfectamente que contigo no, no aun, así que se ira con su madre – Dijo Tsunade Neji quedo algo pálido al instante

-Hay un problema – Dijo Neji

-¿Cuál? – Dijo tajante la Hokage

-Que la madre de Tenten no sabe que ella esta embarazada – Dijo Neji, la Hokage escupió todo el sake que bebía

-NANI, no le dijo…maldición medio problema…bueno tienes como misión avisarle – Dijo la Hokage

-¿QUÉ? ¿Yo? – Dijo Neji

-Si ¿Quién mas? Tu eres el padre así que no veo cual es el problema de que tu le digas a la mama de Tenten – Dijo la Hokage como la cosa mas obvia

-Pero…pero…pero

-Déjate de niñerías ¿Quieres? Además si no quieres que le pase algo malo a Tenten y a…Ejem…Neji Jr…pues haz lo que te digo – Dijo la Hokage

-Vale – Dijo Neji resignado

-Bien ¿En que iba? Ah si sigamos con la lista, aparte de que Tenten deba estar en cama con cuidados especiales por un tiempo se descarta completamente cualquier esfuerzo brusco de su parte, nada de entrenamiento, nada de levantarse nada mas que para ir al baño y ducharse, nada de alcohol y mucho menos drogas y sobre todo y escúchame bien nada de sexo – Dijo la Hokage, Neji se desanimo un poco de no hacer prácticamente nada divertido con ella, se subía el animo pensado que todo era por Tenten y Neji Jr

-¿Nada de nada? – Dijo Neji

-Nada de nada – Reafirmo la Hokage – En lo que a su alimentación concierne debe comer balanceado, tomar leche para el calcio, comer frutas y verduras para proteínas además de carne y evitar por sobre todo las cosas las frituras, el café, als gaseosas, los dulces en general, el exceso de sal y las cosas que le puedan hacer mal – Dijo la Hokage, Neji escuchaba atentamente cada palabra aunque fuera algo aburrido

-¿Eso es todo? – Dijo Neji

-No ¿Cuándo hablaras con el clan? – Dijo la Hokage

-Esperare a que den de alta a Tenten y este en casa con su madre y luego iremos a hablar con Hiashi – Dijo Neji

-Bueno la daremos de alta en unos días será mejor no moverla aun esta bastanteen delicada – Dijo la Hokage – Puedes retirarte

-Hai – Dijo Neji saliendo de la habitación

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Luego de que Hinata se despidiese de Neji se fue a buscar a Naruto. Vio que ahora la habitación donde supuestamente estaba Sasuke ya estaba libreo sin fans rodeando todo el lugar y se imagino que Naruto estuviese adentro.

Entro a la habitación y se encontró allí al rubio haciendo un gran escándalo contándole a Sasuke todas las cosas que había pasado en Konoha en esos casi 5 años o más.

-HINATA-CHAN – Grito Naruto al ver entrar a su novia yendo a darle rápidamente un beso en los labios

-Hola Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san – Dijo Hinata haciendo una pequeña reverencia a Sasuke

-No seas tan forma Hinata solo dime Sasuke – Dijo Sasuke acostado

-Seguro Sasuke – dijo Hinata

-Sabes Hinata le contaba a este baka todo lo que paso en estos años….cuando le sacaron una foto a Lee desnudo que fue bastante asqueroso….la pelea de Temari e Ino por Shikamaru…también esa de la supuesta droga que le puso Neji al vaso de Kiba….cuando empezamos a estar juntos….cuando Chouji se comió un bicho que Kiba le puso en su comida y cuando Shino se dio cuenta le llamo gordo y empezaron a pelear…cuando Sakura se emborracho en esa fiesta y empezó a besar a por todas partes a Kakashi-sensei y luego se fue a donde Sai y le empezó a decir Sasuke besándolo por todas partes…Cuando Kakashi le hizo una broma a la abuela Tsunade y quedo inconsciente como 1 semana del golpe que le dio la vieja en venganza…cuando ero-sennin espió a Kurenai y se dio cuenta siendo luego maltratado por todas las mujeres de Konoha…Cuando Yamato se hacia el lindo con Anko jeje eso fue gracioso…Cuando le queme los libros Icha Icha a Kakashi y estuvo llorando por 1 semana…TODO – Decía emocionado el rubio

-Que bien Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata sonriendo

-"Vaya en cierta forma envidio la felicidad del usuratonkachi….esta con una linda chica que lo adora y parecen que se divierten bastante juntos…tal vez debería intentarlo ¿no?...pero no con esas molestas chicas fans…" – Pensaba Sasuke mirando la escenita que hacia Naruto a Hinata

-Dime Hinata-chan ¿Supiste que paso con Tenten? ¿Qué tenia? – Dijo Naruto tranquilizándose

-Están bien Naruto-kun no te preocupes – Dijo Hinata

-Ah – Dijo Naruto satisfecho

-¿Están? – Dijo Sasuke algo confuso

-¿eh? Ah si que Tenten y…y…Neji si ambos están bien – Dijo Hinata algo nerviosa

-¿Neji? ¿Tienen algo oculto esos 2? – Dijo Naruto

-No seas tan entrometido dobe – Dijo Sasuke

-Cállate teme estas son conversación de Pa-re-ja – Dijo Naruto, Sasuke frunció el ceño

-Bueno entonces no interrumpo tus conversaciones de Pa-re-ja – Dijo sarcástico Sasuke

-Naruto-kun yo debo irme a casa – Dijo Hinata

-¡Buuu! Tan temprano….adiós – Dijo Naruto dándole un beso

-Adiós Sasuke – Dijo Hinata, Sasuke solo movió la cabeza y Hinata se fue

-Deberías buscarte una mujer teme – Dijo Naruto

-Tsk…para que son solo problemas no las necesito – Dijo Sasuke – "Maldito Naruto tiene razón" – Penso

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Terminado el sexto capitulo. En el próximo capitulo veremos la conversación de Neji con la mama de Tenten ¿Cómo lo tomara ella? Pues ahí veremos en un tiempo más. Bueno me gusto igual harto los chisme que invento Naruto de toda Konoha, algunas son muy buenas mi favorita la del conflicto de Chouji con Shino y la de la quema de los libros de Kakashi xD. Bueno nada más decir que agradezco todos sus reviews y espero que me dejen muchos más y también agradecer a todo los que lo leen que me hacen muy feliz…**

_**Hina-Uzumaki**_


	7. Rumores

**CONSECUENCIAS DE NUESTROS ACTOS**

**Séptimo capitulo UP. Espero que los disfruten y pues nada mas agregar que agradezco muchísimo todos los review que me han dejado. Me ponen muy feliz de verdad. Y pues a todos los que lo leen también son muchos y me ponen re contenta. Lamento la tardanza es que he tenido tanta tarea, estamos a fin de semestre y me llenan de pruebas y trabajos además estar con el crudo invierno en el sur de Chile peor congelo en el computador…**

**Dedicado a los fanáticos NejixTen que es la pareja en la que se basa esta historia**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ni Neji, ni Tenten ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen son todos de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo los utilizo para dar vida a mis fic sin fin de lucro.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo anterior:_

_-Dime Hinata-chan ¿Supiste que paso con Tenten? ¿Qué tenia? – Dijo Naruto tranquilizándose_

_-Están bien Naruto-kun no te preocupes – Dijo Hinata_

_-Ah – Dijo Naruto satisfecho_

_-¿Están? – Dijo Sasuke algo confuso_

_-¿eh? Ah si que Tenten y…y…Neji si ambos están bien – Dijo Hinata algo nerviosa_

_-¿Neji? ¿Tienen algo oculto esos 2? – Dijo Naruto _

_-No seas tan entrometido dobe – Dijo Sasuke _

_-Cállate teme estas son conversación de Pa-re-ja – Dijo Naruto, Sasuke frunció el ceño_

_-Bueno entonces no interrumpo tus conversaciones de Pa-re-ja – Dijo sarcástico Sasuke_

_-Naruto-kun yo debo irme a casa – Dijo Hinata_

_-¡Buuu! Tan temprano….adiós – Dijo Naruto dándole un beso_

_-Adiós Sasuke – Dijo Hinata, Sasuke solo movió la cabeza y Hinata se fue_

_-Deberías buscarte una mujer teme – Dijo Naruto_

_-Tsk…para que son solo problemas no las necesito – Dijo Sasuke – "Maldito Naruto tiene razón" – Penso_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo 7_

**Rumores**

**La verdad sale a flote **

Neji salio del hospital dirigiéndose ahora a la casa de la mama de Tenten. La verdad no quería ir ya que seria demasiado bochornoso todo aquello. Más si era él el que le decía y no la mismísima Tenten. Caminaba por Konoha y de repente por delante aparece Kiba con Akamaru ya limpio y Shino siguiéndole algo avergonzado de las tontas acciones de su amigo… (Ya sabrán porque)

-NEJI, NEJI tú debes saber… Tenten ¿Esta embarazada? – Dijo Kiba mirando fríamente a Neji esperando una rápida respuesta, Neji palideció al instante ante la pregunta ¿Cómo se entero el?

-Emm…Emmm…yo… - Neji estaba muy nervioso, no podía decir palabra, no quería que si secreto se revelase aun y fuese uno de los detestables rumores de Konoha que llegasen a oídos de Hiashi

-Discúlpalo Neji, es que el imbécil de Kiba le pregunta a todo el mundo porque nosotros llevamos a Tenten al hospital con síntomas parecido a los de perdida – dijo Shino, Neji no pareció tranquilizarse

-"¿A todo el mundo?, maldita sea estúpido Kiba ahora si que habrá rumores por Konoha" Esta bien…y de paso agradezco lo que hicieron por Tenten y por Neji Jr – Dijo Neji sin pensarlo bien dándose cuenta de su tremendo error al ver las cara s de Kiba y Shino – "Mierda la cague soy un baka estoy condenado"

-¿Neji…

-…Jr? Jajaja – Dijo Kiba cayendo al piso riéndose fuertemente, Shino no parecía causarle mucha gracia ya que conocía toda las consecuencias de aquello y la verdad para el no era gracioso

-No sabia que ibas a ser padre Hyuga Neji…pues no se si felicitaciones sea la palabra correcta… ¿Cómo esta Tenten y….Neji Jr? – Dijo Shino tranquilo dejando aun lado a Kiba que seguía riendo

-Bien – Dijo Neji bastante impaciente y nervioso – Por favor no digas nada de esto…es confidencial, no te preocupes por Hinata ella lo sabe…y por favor te ruego que vigiles que Kiba no diga nada porque sino lo mato – Dijo Neji

-No te preocupes por el baka yo me encargo es fácil amenazarlo y dejarlo callado en un instante solo mira – dijo Shino que pateaba a Kiba para que se calmase

-Neji Jr, jeje que buena

-Kiba, sabes ayer vi a Hinata con Naruto de la mano – Dijo Shino, Kiba refunfuño enrabiado soltando leves murmuro como "maldito Naruto" o "Juro que le ganare" etc.

-Vaya funciona no sabia que Kiba le gustase mi prima

-Pues yo tampoco, me di cuenta cuando empezó a hablar mal de Naruto cuando Hinata empezó a estar con el

-¡Ah! Debo irme y por favor no digan nada de nada – Dijo Neji

-No te preocupes por mi no diré nada, es mas bien Kiba el problema – Dijo Shino

-Kiba….no digas nada por favor sino te mato y le digo a Naruto que intentas ligarte a mi prima

-NANI…Yo no he intentado nada maldito baka….parece que tu si lo has intentado con Tenten y ahora saldrá Neji Jr JAJAJAJA

-Baka – Murmuro Neji alejándose del lugar

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Camino un par de cuadras más. Estaba anocheciendo y quería dejar saldado el tema lo antes posible. Neji se sentía terriblemente avergonzado, además de que muchos sabían ya la verdad, rumores por todos lados debía decirle todo a la mama de Tenten que ni enterada estaba. Camino calles abajo llegando a la casa de ella. Antes de tocar se detiene un instante algo nervioso

-"¿Cómo me recibirá?…" – Pensó Neji que estaba al lado de la puerta de la casa de Tenten. Pero poco le quedo para pensar ya que ella abrió la puerta rápidamente encontrándose con nada mas y nada menos que el padre – "… ¡Ay no! Estoy muerto"

_Flash Back_

_-Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji…_

_-¿Qué quieres? – dije fríamente ante la molesta insistencia de Lee ¿Qué acaso no puede ser normal mas que una vez?_

_-Tenten demora demasiado vamos a buscarla _

_-Anda tu yo me quedare aquí – Dije es que el no sabe acaso que ella también es ninja y puede cuidarse sola _

_-Tu vienes conmigo – Me dijo Lee, yo suspire prácticamente me llevaba arrastrando a al casa de Tenten_

_Nos encaminamos a su casa. A mi me parecía bastante innecesario hacer eso. Tal vez Tenten tenia problemas familiares, de mujeres, que se yo el punto que no era de mi interés e incumbencia y menos de el de Lee. Pero en fin me obligo al fin y al cabo y lo seguí simplemente_

_Al llegar a cerca yo me quede algo apartado de la casa a esperar a lee. El solo me regaño y fue a la casa y toco la puerta la que fue abierta por una persona extraña. Era un hombre alto y moreno con cabellera castaña y con el símbolo de ¿la aldea de la lluvia? No sabia quien era esa persona, jamás la había visto…concluí que podría ser su padre, solo conocía a la madre de Tenten pero del padre nada sabia…_

_-¿Quién eres tu? – Dijo ese hombre fríamente, a Lee pareció borrársele la sonrisa del rostro ante el frió recibimiento_

_-Vengo por Tenten ¿Esta en casa? – Dijo Lee muy educado, el hombre no parecía agradarle Lee se le notaba en su mirada, el hombre frunció el ceño solo al nombrar a Tenten ¿Quién serie?_

_-Tenten ¿eh? – Dijo el hombre tranquilo, tranquilidad que se esfumo rápidamente tomando al pobre Lee de sus ropas y levantándolo. Destacar que tenia mucha fuerza – QUE QUIERES CON MI HIJA BASTARDO – Grito el hombre fuerte y sádico, daba miedo al cualquiera, incluyéndome, sus ojos demostraban furia y Lee….pues Lee estaba con cara de miedo a punto de ornarse ahí mismo y para que decir que ya lloraba como un bebe_

_-por favor…yo no…solo vine a buscar a Tenten para entrenar…yo solo quería ver si le paso algo…no me haga daño – Dijo Lee sollozando…que vergüenza pudo haber pasado la situación mas dignamente ¿no? El hombre soltó a Lee de golpe y su mirada se sereno un poco….solo un poco_

_-Pues no creo que Tenten estuviera con una llorica además de que no se sabe vestir y menos cortar el pelo…TENTEN – Dijo el hombre, Tenten apareció rápidamente en la puerta viendo gravemente a lee en el suelo aun llorando y dándome un fría mirada a mi….De seguro por no haberle ayudado…pero que iba a hacer yo_

_-¿Qué pasa papa? ¿Qué le hiciste a Lee? No ves que solo yo golpeo a Lee_

_-Este imbécil vino a buscarte para entrenar_

_-A ya me voy con él papá y después hablamos para que no vuelvas a hacerle eso a Lee ni a nadie de mis amigos_

_-Si lo que sea hija pero es que mira a ese tipo...es patético_

_-Papa_

_-Vale, pero si un tipo se aprovecha de mi hijita….esta muerto – Dijo el padre entrando a al casa…de verdad daba miedo…sobre todo esa sobreprotección tan ¿tardía? Si eso jamás lo había visto…de seguro la venia a visitar…más que mal el es de otra villa…_

_Lee y Tenten se me acercaron y nos dirigimos a entrenar mientras Tenten nos explicaba y Lee alegaba del comportamiento del padre de Tenten._

_Fin Flash Back_

-"De seguro me mata….es muy sobre protector con Tenten…y de seguro me cortara la cabeza con esas armas si sabe que su hijita esta embarazada…y de mi" – Pensaba Neji al ver a esa persona en la puerta. No parecía tampoco andar en sus mejores ánimos después de saber que Tenten ya no vivía en la casa de su madre andaba bastante enojado

Neji trato de calmarse mentalmente sin aparentar inquietud, nervios ni ninguna emoción que pudiese delatarlo antes de tiempo. Esa actitud algo arrogante y fría por parte de Neji no pareció calmar el ambiente, Kioushu el nombre del papá de Tenten pareció no caerle muy bien ese chico

-¿Qué quieres? – Dijo tajante Kioushu a Neji que estaba parado en la puerta encarándolo

-He venido a hablar ciertos temas con la madre de Tenten – Dijo Neji tan tranquilo como pudo pero aun así su voz parecía sonar algo nerviosa

-Huuri no esta en este momento pero cualquier tema referido a Tenten lo hablas conmigo ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Hyuga Neji "Mierda no esta su mama y nose si sea buena idea hablar con este señor…me matara" – Pensó Neji

-"Con que un Hyuga ¿eh? ¿Qué querrá aquí?" Entra, siéntate y me dirás que quieres – Dijo Kioushu fríamente, aunque Neji fuese un Hyuga no significa que recibiría un trato especial

-Seguro – dijo Neji con el mismo tono arrogante de voz usado por Kioushu

Neji entro y se sentó en uno de los sofás del living de la casa de la madre de Tenten. Kioushu lo imito, se sentó en otro sofá y empezó a fumar muy cómodamente delante de Neji. El no dijo anda en contra, no necesitabas para nada tener punto en negativos, no después de lo que pudiera suceder

-Habla ¿Pasa algo con Tenten? ¿Las has visto? No he podido verla en este ultimo viaje ¿Dónde esta? – Dijo Kioushu muy rápidamente, Neji proceso la información y contesto rápidamente

-Pues trata de Tenten, ella en este momento esta bien y pues quería hablar con su madre puesto a que ella deberá vivir aquí por un tiempo – dijo Neji con los ojos cerrados evitando perder el control

-Pues conmigo también puedes tratar, soy su padre y esta mi casa y la verdad yo iba ir a hablar con ella para que se viniese a su casa y no viva sola

-La verdad no es algo que ella desee…

-ESO NO ES CIERTO – Neji suspiro la cosas no mejoraban

-Vera….la razón por la que Tenten debe venirse para acá….no es por decisión propia…mas bien por decisión de Tsunade-sama

-¿Tsunade-sama? La Hokage….de seguro ella comprende lo que difícil que es tener a un hijo viviendo lejos y dijo que debería venir para acá…que buena mujer

-"¿Entender? Esa vieja no tiene ni hijos…"

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué no vino Tenten? Acaso…acaso no quería verme – Dijo Kioushu no muy feliz casi lloriqueando

-Eso no es lo que ocurre….Tsunade-sama mando a Tenten a vivir a esta casa porque necesita cuidados especiales de lo que paso

-¿QUÉ? ¿CUIDADOS ESPECIALES? ¿DÓNDE ESTA? DEBO VERLA…QUE LE HICISTE BASTARDO – Grito Kioushu desesperado y muy nervioso

-Yo no le he hecho daño….jamás lo haría…ella esta en el hospital de Konoha porque tuvo caso de perdida, eso quier….

-¿QUÉ? ¿Per…perdida? No puede ser mi niñita estaba embarazada y ya no….mi niñita me iba dar un nietecito y ya no….

-No perdió al bebe

-Que alivio…Dime ¿QUIÉN ES EL BASTARDO QUE LA DEJO EMBARAZADA TAN JOVEN?

-Pues….eso era otro te…tema "Mierda estoy tartamudeando como Hinata" El padre….el pa…padre soy yo – Dijo Neji algo nervioso, Kioushu cae al suelo de la impresión

-¿QUÉ? TÚ, TÚ LA DEJASTE ASI…ES TU CULPA…TE VOY A MATAR MALDTIO NIÑO – Grito Kioushu lanzándose encima de Neji

Neji estaba paralizado no quería dañar al papa de Tenten pero debía defenderse…pero gracias a la mama de Tenten se salvo…iba entrando a la casa con bolsas de compras…Quedo algo impactada ante la imagen deteniendo a su marido

-Kioushu ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Huuri

-ESTE MALDITO….DEJO A MI NIÑITA….EMBARAZADA – Dijo Kioushu mirando feo a Neji, que parecía estar a punto muy nervioso

-¿QUÉ? No lo puedo creer…sabia que era mala idea dejarla ir a vivir sola…ahora con un hijo…que chiste….de seguro me haré yo cargo….

-No, yo y ella nos haremos cargo pero el punto no es ese

-¿A no? ¿Cuál? – Dijo algo enfadada Huuri

-Que ella esta en el hospital ahora luego de tener caso de perdida…por el bebe esta bien

-¿QUË? EN EL HOSPITAL….DEBEMOS APURARNOS EN IR A VERLA – Dijo Huuri apunto de salir peor la voz de Neji la detiene

-No recibe visita aun…solo yo…además vengo a decirles que debe tener cuidados especiales por eso se vendrá a vivir aquí por orden de la Hokage…y desearía que esto estuviese en secreto…al menos mientras yo soluciono mis problemas con mi clan

-Se...seguro – Dijo la mama de Tenten. Kioushu aun miraba feo a Neji peor no decía nada

-Kioushu igual vamos a ver a Tenten tal vez nos dejen entrar

-Hai, mi pobre niñita, embarazada por un pendejo imbécil arrogante… - murmura Kioushu, Neji frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada solo salio de la casa y se dirigió a la mansión

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kioushu y Huuri corrían por la aldea camino al hospital. Estaba oscureciendo en la aldea pero eso no era impedimento para visitar a su hija y también para recibir todas las explicaciones correspondientes

Llegaron al hospital aun con harto movimiento de pacientes, enfermeras y médicos que iban de allá para acá. Los padre de Tenten pidieron visitar a su hija, la enfermera al ver la cara de sus padres accedió aunque la hora de visita ya hubiese pasado. La enfermera los dirigió a la habitación de ella. Al entrar Kioushu puso una expresión de enfado por haber guardado un secreto por tanto tiempo en cambio Huuri solo estaba seria

-Los dejare 10 minutos máximo – Dijo la enfermera retirándose de la habitación

Los padres de Tenten se le quedaron viendo un momento. Ella estaba despierta y conciente de que la hora de explicaciones había llegado. Tenten seguía viendo por la ventana. Ella pensaba que estaba su madre sola….gira la cabeza y mira a sus padres. A ambos. Se sorprende al ver a su padre

-"¡Oh no! ¿Por qué ahora se le ocurrió venir? Kuso….estoy condenada" – Pensó Tenten al verlos

-Tenten – Dijo seria su madre pero sin quitársele la preocupación en su mirada

-TENTEN HIJA MIA ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUË TE FUISTE DE CASA Y DEJASTE A TU MADRE SOLA? – Dijo Kioushu lloriqueando al lado de Tenten

-Kioushu por favor, no ves que esta convaleciente no hagas ese tipo de espectáculo

-Pero, pero es que ahora me va a dar un nietecito y es muy joven y me preocupo, definitivamente debí haber matado a ese niñato idiota – Dijo Kioushu, Tenten abrió de golpe los ojos ¿Neji había contado todo a su padre?

-¿Neji? ¿Dónde esta? Cof…cof ¿Qué le hiciste? – Dijo Tenten usando muchas de sus fuerzas para hablar, ambos padres se preocuparon y la calmaron

-Tranquila, tu sabes que tu padre habla tonterías siempre, el esta en su casa ahora – Dijo Huuri, Tenten suspiro tranquila

-Bueno Tenten desde ahora vivirás con tu madre y para siempre – Dijo Kioushu, Tenten frunció el ceño ¿Qué siempre tenia que ser así?, ella no dijo nada estaba cansada y no quería pelear aun

-Ahora iremos a hablar con Tsunade-sama para ver cuando te darán de alta y todo eso – Dijo Huuri, Tenten asintió y cerró los ojos para poder dormir – Vamos Kioushu

-Pero…pero yo quiero cuidar a mi niñita

-V-A-M-O-S

-Esta bien mujer….

Los padres de Tenten se dirigieron a la torre del Hokage. Ella les dijo todo lo que le había dicho a Neji anteriormente, las dietas cuidados y todo eso y que la darían de alta en unos días hasta que estuviera estable. Ciertamente omito ciertas cosas como la del clan Hyuga y algunas indicaciones que era específicamente para Neji. Ellos salieron tranquilos y se fueron a su casa

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Estaba amaneciendo en la mansión Hyuga y Neji despierta repentinamente al sentir que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Se levanto y se vistió rápidamente y fue a ver quien era

-Hinata-sama ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo Neji, Hinata no parecía traer muy buenas noticias.

-Neji, Otou-san te mando a llamar, dice que es urgente y estaba bastante molesto – Dijo Hinata algo asustada

-Iré pronto – Dijo Neji

Luego Neji se vistió bien y bajo hacia la oficina de Hiashi sin desayunar. Se quedo mirando la puerta algo temeroso presintiendo de qué se podría tratar todo. Toca la puerta sonando un frió _pase_ desde el interior. Neji entra nervioso

-Neji – Dijo Hiashi muy fríamente desviando la vista desde la ventana a su sobrino

-¿Si? Hiashi-sama – Dijo Neji tratando de mostrar completa seguridad

-¿Qué supiste de lo que te mande a investigar? – dijo Hiashi, Neji suspiro

-"Por un momento creí que se trataba del embarazo de Tenten" – Pensó Neji – No vi en ningún instante a Naruto y Hinata en situaciones amorosas Hiashi-sama

-¿Por qué me mientes? – Dijo Hiashi mas fríamente, Neji abrió los ojos sorprendido y una gota de sudor frió cayo por su frente ¿Qué quería decir?

-No entiendo a que se refiere – Dijo Neji, Hiashi golpe fuertemente la mesa

-¡Déjate de tonterías Neji! ¡Se que mientes! Mande a dos hombres a seguirte a ti y a Hinata y ella si estaba con el maldito zorro y tu ni siquiera te dignaste a cumplir mi orden ¿Y sabes porque? – Decía Hiashi. Neji trago saliva nervioso estaba siendo desenmascarado lentamente y le daba temor al punto que Hiashi quería llegar

-Por ir a donde una chica, una chica que resulto estar esperando un hijo tuyo ¿no? Y que era tan débil que estuvo a punto de perderlo ¿no? – Dijo Hiashi enojado, Neji miro al cielo a través de la ventana mientras apretaba los puños de rabia - ¿Algo que agregar?

-Ella no es débil Hiashi-sama

-No puedo creer lo que escucho, ¿Estas de acuerdo con todo eso? Sabes que no puedes criarlo Neji

-Claro que puedo, soy ninja gano dinero y ella también ¿Por qué no podría?

-Porque eres Hyuga, eres del Bouke, y yo decido que hacer con el Bouke y ese niño también es Bouke y si lo deseo lo mato

-Sobre mi cadáver, antes deberá matarme a mí que a mi hijo

-Te lavaron el cerebro Neji, pues lo siento si esa es tu condición no tendré mas remedio que hacerlo

-No podrá…

-¿A no? ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo los respaldo – Dijo la Hokage entrando apresuradamente a la habitación, al enterarse del asunto corrió hacia la mansión Hyuga

_Flash Back_

_Estaba Tsunade llegando a su oficina de Hokage bebiendo un café mientras miraba unos papales. AL rato entra el grupo de Naruto a la oficina en busca de misión. Nota a Naruto algo inquieto_

_-¿Qué te pasa Naruto?_

_-¿Es que no lo sabes Tsunade-obachan? – Dijo Naruto_

_-NO ME DIGAS ASI - Dijo Tsunade mientras le pegaba – Que se supone que yo no se_

_-Pues que Tenten-san, ella esta embaraza de Neji, ¿no es un gran notición? – Dijo Naruto, Tsunade y Sakura palidecieron ¿Cómo se había enterado?_

_-¿Cómo te enteraste? – Dijo Tsunade preocupada_

_-Pues toda Konoha lo comenta a mi me dijo Kiba – Dijo Naruto_

_-"Mierda, debo ir a donde los Hyuga a asegurarme de que Neji este bien….y Tenten….de seguro solo Sakura lo sabrá los enviare a todos por seguridad" – Pensó la Hokage – Haber escúchenme bien, quiero que vayan al hospital y vigilen la habitación 189 solo Sakura y Kakashi pueden entrar, el resto se los explica Sakura ¿Entendido?_

_-Hai – Dijeron todos, menos Naruto que estaba amurrado por la misión que le habían dado. La Hokage se acerco a Sakura y le hablo al odio_

_-Sakura tu sabes que significa esto, dile la verdad a Kakashi y Sai e inventa alguna excusa a Naruto ¿Ok? _

_-Hai Tsunade-sama_

_-Neee ¿Qué cuchichean tanto? – Dijo Naruto_

_-Después te explico Naruto, vamonos – Dijo Sakura_

_-¡Ey! Que yo soy el líder – Dijo Kakashi_

_-No, en esta misión es Sakura _

_-¿NANIII? ¿SAKURA? Pero…pero_

_-Nada de peros Kakashi, yo se porque la envió a ella – Dijo Tsunade y desapareció_

_-Vamos chicos – Dijo Sakura_

_-Hai – Dijo Kakashi desganado_

_Tsunade se dirigía a la mansión Hyuga llegando rápidamente a ella y entrando a la oficina de Hiashi justo a tiempo…_

_Fin Flash Back_

-¿QUÉ? Sabes bien que ni siquiera tú puedes intervenir en los asuntos de los clanes Tsunade – Dijo Hiashi muy alterado

-Lo se, se que yo no puedo intervenir en eso que trata de las ramas principal y secundaria pero si puedo intervenir en la protección de los aldeanos de la villa

-TU NO ENTIENDES NADA SOBRE EL CLAN

-¿A si? ¿Qué debo entender? Si Tenten y su hijo es asesinado los culpables deben ser juzgados ¿Qué acaso no conoces las leyes de Konoha? Tal como tu clan tiene leyes Konoha también las tienes

-Esta bien Tsunade no haré nada en contra de ellos tres

-¿Y que pasara con Neji? – Dijo Tsunade, Neji estaba mirando el suelo nervioso pensando en ella y el bebe

-No lo se aun lo hablare con el consejo, pero escúchenme bien sobre todo tu Neji, si es aceptado por mi y por el consejo sabes que deberá llevar el sello ¿no?

-Hai – Dijo Neji muy serio y ya mas tranquilo

-Supongo que se lo dijiste a ella

-Hai, ella siempre lo supo Hiashi-sama

-Hay algo más y esto va para Tsunade, mande a unos grupos a matar a la chica pero ahora que no puedo por esas tontas leyes nuevas de Konoha deberás ir a detenerlos – Dijo Hiashi muy tranquilo

-NANIII – Dijeron ambos

-Mierda debo salvarla – Dijo Neji saliendo rápido de la oficina emprendiendo camino al hospital

-Pensé que harías lo mismo que Neji

-No es necesario, sabia que harías eso así que mande a grupos ninjas y AMBU a cuidar el lugar – Dijo Tsunade sonriendo triunfal

-Hay otro tema que deseo hablar con usted y este es mas importante aun – Dijo Hiashi mas fríamente que con el tema de Neji

-¿si?

-Quiero que el niño zorro este alejado completamente de Hinata, sino no responderé por mis actos – Dijo Hiashi

-Lo lamento pero yo no puedo hacer nada, debes hablarlo con tu hija Hiashi y tu sabes que nadie de tu clan ni siquiera tu puedes vencer a Naruto…sabes perfectamente porque – Dijo Tsunade refiriéndose al Kyubi que Naruto a esa altura dominaba a la perfección

-Si, es verdad, pero pareces que no entiendes que esa unión no puede existir

-¿Por qué no? – Dijo Tsunade

-¿Cómo que porqué no? Reconozco que sus hijos serian fuertes….pero serian rubios y de ojos azules….eso no lo puedo permitir – Dijo Hiashi, a Tsunade le salio una venita en la sien

-¡PERO QUE TONTERIAS DICES! No puedo creer lo superficial que eres, es Hyuga y por la barrera de sangre va salir con los ojos blancos y con la técnica del Byakugan no cambiara la técnica ni nada parecido. Además eso del pelo no debería tener importancia. Rubios son más bonitos y puede ser castaño igual

-Pero es que por generaciones los Hyuga tiene pelo castaño y la única excepción a sido Hinata, pero es azul oscuro no es mucho la diferencia, pero ¿Rubio?

-Déjate de tonterías Hiashi, deja a los muchachos ser felices, ellos se quieres y sabes que sus hijos serian fuertes y Hyuga igual

-Pero….pero serian Uzumaki

-Uzumaki Hyuga, igual pertenecerían al clan

-Pero…pero… ahora serian del clan Uzumaki

-Y eso que importa, la barrera de sangre va a ser la misma

-Lo pensare – Dijo Hiashi no muy convencido de las palabras de la Hokage

-Mejor me retiro y verificare todo en el hospital

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Iban el grupo 7 camino al hospital. Kakashi aun refunfuñaba por haber sido dejado de lado y dejar de líder a Sakura. Naruto aun estaba amurrado por la misión tan aburrida que le habían dado o al menos eso creía el. Sai iba igual que siempre y Sakura iba preocupada pero orgullosa de ser la líder

-Escúchenme, Tsunade-sama me dijo que solo yo y Kakashi entremos y si es necesario entraran ustedes. Les explicare todo pero uno por uno por seguridad. Primero a Kakashi – Dijo Sakura, adelantándose con el

-Si líder – Dijo sarcástico y picado Kakashi, Sakura frunció el ceño por lo infantil que era

-Debemos proteger esa habitación 189 donde esta Tenten-san en este momento

-¿Tenten? ¿Qué significa?

-Pues de seguro por los rumores en Konoha el clan Hyuga ya se entero de todo

-Entonces lo que Naruto decía era verdad

-Claro que si – dijo Sakura enojada – Debemos impedir que los hombres de Hiashi entren al cuarto de ella y la intente dañar a ella y a su hijo

-Entiendo le diré a Naruto y Sai

-ESPERA

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tú dile a Sai toda la verdad, Tsunade me dijo que le inventara una excusa

-¿Por qué? – dijo Kakashi

-¿Por qué crees tu? Bocaza e infantil, aunque según mi opinión debería saber la verdad que algo bastante parecido le pasaría a el si deja a Hinata embarazada

-¡Ja! Naruto aparenta ser pervertido, pero de seguro le tiene miedo a llegar a la acción

-Kakashi tenías que decirlo así

-Si – Dijo Kakashi sonriendo bajo la mascara – Hablaré con Sai

-NARUTO VEN – Grito Sakura

-SIIIIIII TE DIJE QUE ME DIRIA A MI PRIMERO SAI-BAKA – Dijo Naruto

-Pues nunca te dije algo en contra – Dijo Sai

-Amargado… - Murmuro Naruto y fue a donde Sakura

-¿SI?

-Te contare todo lo que pasa, escúchame bien, en esa habitación hay una mujer mutante de una aldea lejana, que se trago una poderosa arma que les sirve al clan Hyuga. El arma es una bola brillante y se la trago pro seguridad. Pero ahora el clan quiere cortarle el vientre y sacársela – Decía Sakura muy seriamente para que Naruto se la creyese aunque interiormente estaba divertida, Naruto ponías unas caras de asco al imaginarse lo que le decía – Bueno entonces de seguro nos encontraremos con Hyugas intentando aquello, debemos detenerlos a toda costa, y proteger a la mujer mutante. Por eso solo yo y Kakashi entraremos porque ya la conocemos

-Ya entendí, ni loco entraría a ver a la mujer mutante – Dijo Naruto algo asqueado

-Eso quería oír "Que ingenuo, lo vi en una película y este se la cree, tan inocente que seas Naruto" – Pensó Sakura – Apuremos el paso chicos

Dijo Sakura, los 3 asintieron y siguieron a Sakura por los pasillos llegando rápidamente a las afueras de la habitación 189

-Bien escúchenme, yo y Kakashi entraremos, Sai vigilara desde afuera y tu Naruto te quedaras aquí en el pasillo y no quiero que te vallas ¿ENTENDIDO? – Dijo Sakura mirando feo a Naruto

-Hai Sakura-chan – Dijo Naruto

-Bien a sus lugares

Sakura y Kakashi entraron a la habitación, Naruto solo se quedo ahí mirando el aburrido pasillo y Sai estaba vigilando desde afuera.

-Tenten – Dijo Sakura al verla estaba despierta y se veía bastante aburrida

-Hola Sakura ¿Kakashi-san? – Dijo Tenten al ver a Kakashi

-Por lo visto aun no han llegado veré por la ventana si se ven pasos extraños – Dijo Kakashi

-¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Tenten preocupada

-Tranquila nosotros te protegeremos – Dijo Sakura, Tenten aprecia más confundida aun ¿A que se referían? ¿Qué hacían ahí?

-Sakura ¿Qué ocurre?

-Hiashi Hyuga se entero de todo y ha mandado a hombres para acá – Dijo Sakura tratando de omitir el que los habían mandado a asesinarla, Tenten sollozo

-¿Vienen a matarme?

-No a ti – Dijo Kakashi, ella sollozo aun mas

-Tranquila afuera esta Naruto y Sai y algunos AMBU acompañando a Naruto y Sai, Tsunade se va a encargar de todo – Dijo Sakura acompañando a su amiga

-Gracias Sakura – Dijo Tenten

Al instante se escuchan gritos y armas desde el exterior, desde donde Naruto y algunos AMBUS estaban. Sakura miraba preocupada la puerta y lista para atacar

-Ya empezó Kakashi prepárate – Dijo Sakura, Kakashi levanto su banda dejándose ver su Sharingan, Tenten trato de calmarse y cerro los ojos evitando llorar

-_RASENGAN –_ Se oía desde el exterior y un grito de dolor por parte de algún hombre, Tenten lloraba más fuerte

-Tranquila Tenten todo estará bien

_Ahora debo esperar a que todo este bien, confiar en las palabras de Sakura, confiar en las habilidades de los AMBU y de Naruto y Sai. Confiar en mí y en mi hijo, en Neji ¿Cómo estará? Espero verte pronto, yo espero que nos protejas con tu vida como yo lo haría. Espero que esto termine bien y no haya una guerra civil por mi culpa….espero estar bien y que mis actos no causen mas consecuencias, solo quiero ser feliz contigo…_

**Bueno aquí esta terminado el séptimo capitulo de este fanfic. Espero que le haya gustado. Según mi opinión aquí ha habido romance indirectamente pero cuando se solucione haré que sean algo mas felices….por ahora como el titulo dice deberá acatar las consecuencias…bueno les dejo esta capitulo, y agradezco a todos los que leen el fic y mas aun los reviews que devolveré ahora….**

_**Franchesk**___** Gracias por dejar tu review y agradezco enormemente tus comentarios. Aunque Sasuke no es un personaje protagonista ahí le pondré con alguien pero aun no…**

_**L.I.T**___**Pues con la mama salió todo bien pero con el papa….pobre Neji…Gracias por el review y ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo**

_**BlackSayuri**_**: Gracias por el review …y pues ya veras como se pondrá mas pesado aun con el Neji Jr, Neji aquí es así )**

_**kunoichivagabond**___** Si a mi igual me gustaron muchos los rumorees y SaiIno es una pareja que me gusta mucho igual. Y Neji muestra una mascara de frialdad pero estoy seguro que se preocupa mucho por los que quieres…en mi fic y en el anime&manga**

_**Chica-anime 4ever**___**En el otro cap ya sabremos que va a ser si Neji Jr o Jeni Jr xD…Gracias por el review**

_**KAKAxPAMExNEJI**___** Bueno parece que Neji termino hablando con su suegro sobre protector. La suerte no ha andado de su lado…aun…Gracias por el review **

_**Alexa Hiwatari**___** El corazón del Uchiha….será una sorpresa…aunque si quiere dan ideas…Gracias por el review **

_**Deidara-and-Itachi-chan**___** Bueno ya le queda bastante poco al fic. O tal vez no…en fin me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap…Gracias por el review **

**PD: Una exclusiva para el otro capitulo. Diré si el hijo es hombre o mujer. Ahí veremos las caras de sorpresas de uno o de felicidad de otros en fin ahí sabrán y juzgaran ustedes. Si quiere pueden votar y decirme que quiere que sea ¿Mujer o Hombre? Ahí les vas **

**PD2: También si quieren den ideas para saber quien va a ser la mujer del Uchiha en esta historia. Pero den buenos argumentos que me convenza…**

_**Hina-Uzumaki**_


	8. Objetivo: Habitacion 189

**CONSECUENCIAS DE NUESTROS ACTOS**

**Aquí regreso por estos lados con el octavo capitulo de esta historia. Me impresiona que de una Oneshot haya llegado a tener 8 capítulos y no dudo en hacer muchos más. Y ya les dije que la sorpresa de este capitulo va a hacer el sexo de nuestro protagonista, el hijo de Neji y Tenten. Bueno no hablo mas y espero que disfruten este capitulo igual como los otros**

**Como he dicho antes esta historia y este capitulo va dedicado a todos los fans de la pareja NejiTen y también a todos los que les gustan el anime específicamente Naruto**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ni Neji, Ni Tenten, ni ninguno de los personajes de la serie Naruto me pertenecen son todos propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo los utilizo para dar vida a mis fic sin fin de lucro**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo Anterior:_

_-Tranquila afuera esta Naruto y Sai y algunos AMBU acompañando a Naruto y Sai, Tsunade se va a encargar de todo – Dijo Sakura acompañando a su amiga_

_-Gracias Sakura – Dijo Tenten_

_Al instante se escuchan gritos y armas desde el exterior, desde donde Naruto y algunos AMBUS estaban. Sakura miraba preocupada la puerta y lista para atacar_

_-Ya empezó Kakashi prepárate – Dijo Sakura, Kakashi levanto su banda dejándose ver su Sharingan, Tenten trato de calmarse y cerro los ojos evitando llorar_

_-RASENGAN – Se oía desde el exterior y un grito de dolor por parte de algún hombre, Tenten lloraba más fuerte_

_-Tranquila Tenten todo estará bien_

_Ahora debo esperar a que todo este bien, confiar en las palabras de Sakura, confiar en las habilidades de los AMBU y de Naruto y Sai. Confiar en mí y en mi hijo, en Neji ¿Cómo estará? Espero verte pronto, yo espero que nos protejas con tu vida como yo lo haría. Espero que esto termine bien y no haya una guerra civil por mi culpa….espero estar bien y que mis actos no causen mas consecuencias, solo quiero ser feliz contigo…_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo 8_

**Objetivo habitación 189**

**Naruto peliazulado**

En el pasillo del hospital Naruto dejo mal herido a un joven ninja del clan Hyuga. Muchos al ver a Naruto salieron arrancando del lugar. De seguro si se enfrentaban a el serian presa fácil para el. Ahora que Naruto dominaba el poder del Kyubi era prácticamente invencible. Incluso para los Hyuga. Los AMBUS lograron dejar inconsciente a un par de Hyugas porfiados que no escaparon de allí.

-NO DEJARE QUE TOQUEN A LA MUJER MUTANTE – Grito Naruto, los AMBUS lo miraron con pena ajena, él seria muy fuerte pero seguía siendo el mismo idiota e ingenuo de siempre pero un ingenuo pervertido (Rara combinación, pero es influenza de Kakashi y Jiraiya)

Desde adentro se escuchaba lo que Naruto había gritado. Sakura soltó una risita y Kakashi y Tenten se miraban confusos antes las palabras de Naruto. Tenten miro a Sakura esperando alguna explicación

-No te preocupes Tenten, Naruto no sabe que estás aquí le dije que había una mujer mutante y le prohibí entrar – Dijo Sakura, Tenten trato de reír pero la situación se lo impedía

-Vaya excusa que inventaste….líder

-Madura Kakashi – Dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido, a Tenten le salio una gotita

En tanto Sai y los otros AMBUS peleaban con los pocos que se quedaron afuera. Pero no vieron a un grupo de 3 que se habían alejado para entrar por la ventana a la habitación 189. Saltaron a ella rompiendo el vidrio de una patada y trataron de atacar a Tenten al instante.

Tenten cerró los ojos fuertemente. Uno de los Hyuga se dirigió hacia Sakura peleando con ella. El otro ataco a Kakashi, no teniendo mas remedio que empezar a evadir ataques y tratar de noquearlo rápidamente.

El otro entro despacio y vio a la chica muy asustada y con los ojos cerrados. El Hyuga embozo una sonrisa maliciosa y se acerco a ella con kunai en mano para realizar lo que Hiashi le había ordenado. Kakashi y Sakura veían horrorizados eso pero los otros 2 los mantenían ocupado

-Despídete niña… - Dijo el Hyuga que tenían el kunai en el cuello de Tenten, ella solo sollozaba y temblaba. No quería morir, no así, no después de tener tantos sueños junto a Neji y su hijo

-Saca tus inmundas manos de mi mujer – Susurró Neji furioso tras el Hyuga con una kunai amenazándole el cuello. Este al darse cuenta de quien se trataba suelta la kunai de inmediato

-¿Qué significa esto Neji-san? – Dijo Hiroshi confuso, Hiashi no les había dado detalle de la situación solo el mando a asesinar a esa joven. Entonces ¿Por qué Neji no estaba de su lado?

-Eso no te incumbe – Dijo Neji aun amenazándolo

Sakura suspiro y termino dándole un feroz golpe al Hyuga que lo dejo noqueado. En tanto para Kakashi no le fue difícil vencer al otro con su Sharingan. Sakura se acerca rápidamente a Tenten para protegerla de alguna acción que el otro pudiese hacer. Kakashi solo resguardaba el lugar

-Ándate Hiroshi – dijo Neji fríamente a Hiroshi. El muerto de miedo casi orinándose sale corriendo del lugar – Vaya pelmazo

-Ne…Neji ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Tenten aun sollozando, Sakura y Kakashi se miraron entre si sabiendo que era hora de salir

-Vamos Kakashi – Dijo Sakura saliendo

-No me digas Kakashi tenle respeto a los mayores – Dijo alterado el ninja copia, no toleraba que ella era líder y además le mandara como quisiera

-Déjate de tonterías y sal ya Kakashi – dijo Sakura, Kakashi refunfuño y salio tras su querida líder

Neji guardo silencio por un momento mientras se arrodillaba colocando su cara sobre la cama. Ella dio la vuelta encarándolo y mirándolo esperando explicación

-Bueno de seguro te habrás dado cuenta de que se entero – Dijo Neji mirándola tiernamente, ella asintió

-¿Qué dijo?

-Pues al principio parecía estar en desacuerdo pero la Hokage me ayudo y no te harán daño, no pueden hacerlo

-¿Cómo se entero? – Dijo Tenten mientras se relaja cerrando los ojos y juntando su frente con la de el. Neji también cerró los ojos sintiéndose en paz

-Rumores por Konoha…rumores que Kiba comenzó

-Maldito, recuérdame que debo matarlo cuando yo este bien – Dijo Tenten divertida

-Seguro, aunque antes lo mato yo – Dijo Neji divertido - ¿Cómo has estado tú y Neji Jr? – Dijo Neji, Tenten se levanto de golpe dándole le espalda

-¡Maldición Neji! ¿Qué no puedes madurar? Te dije que ese nombre no, no me gusta, es muy…es muy tu, olvídate de Neji Jr

-Pero Tenten sabes que es lo mejor, como buen ninja debe llevar un buen nombre y que mejor nombre que Neji

-¿Y si es mujer? – Dijo Tenten – Le ponemos Tenten – Dijo Tenten provocando al Hyuga, la verdad ella no quería colocarle así, solo quería molestar a Neji y dio directo en el blanco

-¿QUÉ? Claro que no, para eso existen mas nombres – Dijo Neji levantándose de golpe

-Pues lo mismo digo – Dijo ella encarándolo – Oye que tal si le colocamos Kioushu

-¿QUÉ? Claro que no, olvida que le colocaremos como el imbécil de tu padre…

-¡NEJI! No digas eso de mi papa

-Pero es verdad, te ve como una princesita de 5 años y yo como el monstruo que le robo la inocencia de su princesa….por favor que yo no hice todo

-¡NEJI! No digas eso – Dijo Tenten

-Pero es verdad, el cree que poco mas y te viole, sabes que eso es mentira

-Bueno así es tu suegrito, deberás acostumbrarte

-Pues nos vamos a vivir lejos de él – Dijo Neji, acercándose nuevamente a ella dándole un beso.

Los impulsos y las hormonas le obligaron a seguir a mas y el se subió a la cama donde yacía Tenten colocando su rodillas a los costados de ella.

-Neji sabes que estoy convaleciente – Dijo Tenten, el solo sonrió y le dio un beso tierno en los labios, el solo quería "jugar" un rato con su mujer.

En eso entra la Hokage a la habitación y ve espantada como estaban 2 Hyuga tirados en el suelo, al ventana carisma de la habitación hecha añicos y Neji y Tenten de lo mas bien besándose

-Neji, que acaso se te olvido que nada de sexo – Dijo Tsunade, ambos sonrojaron y Neji cayo al suelo de la impresión

-Solo nos besábamos Hokage-sama – Dijo Neji algo enojado por haber sido interrumpido

-Pero que…. ¿que paso aquí? AHHHHH LA VENTANA ¿QUIÉN FUE EL QUE LA DESTRUYO? ¿QUË ACASO NO SABE QUE SALE MUCHO DINERO REPONERLA? – Dijo la Hokage furiosa

-Tranquila Hokage-sama, fueron ellos – Dijo Neji

-Pues ellos la van a pagar – dijo la Hokage - ¿Cómo están?

-Bien – Dijeron ellos al unísono

-Hokage-sama –Dijo Neji llamando la atención de la mujer

-¿Qué pasa?

-Para arreglar este asunto y como Tenten ya tiene hartos meses de embarazo ¿Podemos saber que es nuestro hijo? – Dijo Neji

-No lo se, es que pues, ¿Quién me paga la ventana? Si nadie me la paga tendré que vender todos los implementaos para saber que sexo es y…

-Ya entendimos dígale a Hiashi que sus hombres fueron los culpables y le cobra a el – Dijo Neji algo enojado por las reacciones infantiles de la Hokage

-Bueno, trasladare a Tenten y haremos el examen – Dijo Tsunade – Ojalá sea mujer – Dijo ella para burlarse de Neji que empezó a salirle humito por las orejas

-Maldita vieja….que se cree burlándose de mí….será

-Tranquilízate Neji, ella tiene razón ojal sea mujer – Dijo Tenten que también quería provocar a Neji

-DEBERIAS APOYARME TENTEN

-Voy a rogarle a Kami-sama que sea niñita así como mi niñita – Dijo Tsunade, Neji y Tenten se miraron confuso, ella había dicho ¿su niñita?

-¿Su niñita? ¿De que habla? – Dijo Neji ya que en Konoha no existía rumor algunos sobre algún descendiente de la Hokage

La Hokage miro a Neji para responderle y luego sonrió ampliamente. El Hyuga estaba muy confuso y Tenten también lo estaba

-Pues es que mi Tsunade es muy adorable – Dijo la Hokage, Neji abrió los ojos como platos y Tenten le salio una gotita

-"Vaya…la Hokage es igual de original que Neji para colocar nombres" – Pensó Tenten

-¿Tsunade? ¿Quién es? No hemos visto a nadie que se llame así aparte de usted – Dijo Neji que sentía que perdía el encuentro, ya que el mismo había dicho que ella no tendría hijos a esa altura

-Pues si mi gatita Tsunade, tu hijita debe ser igual – Dijo Tsunade mirando al techo emocionada

-NANI? COMPARAS A MI HIJO, TODO UN MACHO, CON UNA GATA ASUSTADIZA, OLVIDELO EL VA A SER HOMBRE Y SE VA A LLAMAR NEJI – Dijo Neji con una venita resaltante en su sien, Tenten suspiro y se recostó, no tenia intenciones de meterse en esa discusión tan infantil

-COMO LE DICES ASI A MI GATA NINJA, BAKA, ADEMAS APUESTO A QUE TENTEN VA A TENER UNA NIÑITA Y SE VA A LLAMAR TENTEN O TSUNADE – Dijo Tsunade provocando aun mas la furia del Hyuga que apretó las manos y rechinó los dientes

-¡CLARO QUE NO!, PERO QUE NOMBRES TAN POCO ORIGINALES VIEJA, EL VA A SER NEJI Y PUNTO

-QUE NO

-QUE SI

-QUE NO

-QUE SI

-QUE NO

-TENTEN DEBIERIAS APOYARME

-NO DEBERIAS APOYAR A QUIEN TE CUIDO TODOS ESTOS MESES

-NO DEBES APOYARME A MI  
-A MI  
-A MÍ….

Así la Hokage seguía su discusión mientras Tenten se tapaba los oídos por los fuertes gritos de ambos. Estaba harta de las infantiles acciones por parte de ambos. Se levanto de golpe ya cansado y grito a todo pulmón…

-¡¡¡BASTA!!! – Ambos se detuvieron al instante y miraron a Tenten con una venita en su sien y una expresión no muy amigable

-Ves Tenten me apoya a mi – Dijo Neji triunfal a la Hokage

-No apoyo a ninguno de los dos, no se va a llamar ni Neji, ni Tenten, ni Tsunade ni Naruto, ni Sasuke ni ninguno de esos nombres ¿OK?, segundo deberían preocuparse de otras cosas como la aldea, mi salud y la de el y no de estupideces como el nombre – Dijo Tenten desahogándose al decir todo lo que ella pensaba

-Lo siento Tenten, deberías decirle eso a Neji, iré a preparar todo mandare a algunos enfermeros a buscarte – Dijo Tsunade, Neji bufo molesto

-Pero igual se va a llamar Neji – Dijo Neji, Tenten suspiro y Tsunade lo ignoro saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a preparar todo

-Eres un baka – Dijo Tenten recostándose de nuevo para descansar, mientras Neji tomaba a los Hyuga y los tiraba por la ventana

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

El grupo de Sakura iban por los pasillos del hospital camino a la salida. Kakashi leía si libro para relajarse del molesto día según el. Naruto preguntaba constantemente de la mujer mutante. Le causaba mucha curiosidad, sobre todo de que justo estuviera en esa aldea.

-Neee Sakura-chan ¿Qué paso con la mujer mutante? – Dijo Naruto con sus manos sobre su cabeza y mirándola esperando respuesta. Kakashi y Sai se miraron divertidos, Naruto aun era demasiado ingenuo a pesar de sus ya 17 años

-Como explicárselo a Naruto…..Pues escúchame ella esta bien y pues Tsunade le va a dar de alta muy pronto y se va a ir a su país y va a ser feliz para siempre

-¿Qué país?

-Ese que esta por allá… – Dijo Sakura apuntando a cualquier dirección - …por allá lejos

-¿Dónde?

-Pues por ahí cerca de…..cerca de ese río con peces que hay más allá, ese que vimos hace 3 años

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando hicimos esa misión de ir a ese río

-¿Cuál?

-¡AGH NARUTO! YA DEJATE DE PREGUNTAR TONTERIAS

-¿Cómo es la mujer mutante? – Dijo Naruto ignorando las palabras de Sakura, ella suspiro y prefirió contestar de inmediato ya que sino seguiría insistiendo

-Ya te dije Naruto era una mujer, con cara de demonio, cuerpo de demonio, dientes de demonio, tiene ropa blanca de demonio y la esfera esa de demonio que te dije…

-¡Ah! ¿Puedo verla? – Dijo Naruto con carita de niño bueno y con sus manos juntas, Kakashi y Sai se mantenían al margen ya que Sakura sola se había metido en ese embrollo

-No – Dijo tajante, Sakura ya estaba acostumbrada a esas caras de suplica por parte de Naruto, ya no le funcionaba a Naruto con ella

-Pero…pero….pero

-Que no y punto – Dijo Sakura, caminando mas rápido para evitar mas preguntas de Naruto – Una cosa mas, ni se te ocurra ir a mirarla a escondida solo ¿sabes porque? – Dijo Sakura con una maléfica sonrisa y una cara que asustaría a cualquiera, sobre todo a Naruto

-¿Po…porque?

-Porque gusta comer niños rubiecitos como tu – Dijo Sakura. Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y la idea de visitarla se le desvaneció en un instante, Sakura dio la vuelta y siguió su camino – Voy a dar el informe a Tsunade-sama con Kakashi, ustedes hagan lo que sea

-No seas agrandada Sakura no puedes llegar y decirme "Kakashi" Debes respetar a tus mayores – Dijo Kakashi, Naruto empezó a reír a carcajadas por lo ultimo – Sino serias como el baka de Naruto ofendiendo a Jiraiya-sama diciéndole Ero-senin y Tsunade-sama diciéndole Obachan– Naruto paro de golpe de reír

-NO SOY UN BAKA

-Si, si que lo eres – Dijo Kakashi, la expresión de Naruto se cambio a una enfado hacia Kakashi mientras apretaba los puños y rechinaba los dientes

-Cálmate Naruto, y pues ya soy mayor de edad Kakashi, ambos somos jounin, somos pares no veo el problema de decirte simplemente Kakashi – Dijo Sakura sonriendo, Kakashi bufo molesto, tenia razón, no agrego anda mas sobre el tema

-Vamos a donde Tsunade-sama – Dijo finalmente desapareciendo junto a Sakura quedado solo Sai y Naruto

-Nos vemos Naruto, quede con Ino le prometí que le ayudaría a vender flores en la florería de su familia – Dijo Sai sonriendo, Naruto lo miro extrañado

-"Ayudando a Ino a vender flores, pero que cosa mas gay, para mi que lo que menos va a ser Sai ahí es vender flores, aunque mejor que se valla, así veré a la mujer mutante" – Pensó Naruto – Ándate no mas Sai-baka – Dijo Naruto, Sai ni siquiera se inmuto y se fue de allí – "Jujuju que bien es el momento, el crimen perfecto, si me tiño el pelo de otro color no habrá problema, es decir, solo come niños rubios y si no soy mas rubio no me comerá ¿verdad?" – Pensaba Naruto mientras salía del hospital, no podía ir aun a ver a la "Mujer mutante" si era rubio porque se lo comería

Decidió pasar a comprar cualquier cosa que sirviera para cambiar el color del pelo. Empezó a mirar los colores de pelo y descartándolo uno por uno

-"Rojo….seria como Gaara; Castaño…..seria como el baka de Kiba y Neji; Negro….NOOOO como Sasuke y Sai, antes muerto; Plateado….no me gusta voy a parecer viejito como ero-senin; Rubio….me voy a parecer al baka de Naruto….un momento…yo soy Naruto, ¡Ahg! Todo es culpa de Sasuke teme; Azul….si, como Hinata-chan será divertido"

Naruto se dirgio a su casa y se coloco como sea el tinte quedando su pelo azul con brillos rubios. Era suficiente para el, parecia más peliazulado que pelirrubio. Se dirigió rápidamente al hospital quedándose de pie mirando la puerta de la habitación 189 cuando había llegado. Trago saliva nervioso y luego abrió la puerta con lo ojos cerrados. Abrió la puerta….y luego abrió los ojos viendo a Neji con sus manos sobre el vientre de su mujer, para Naruto la mujer mutante

-AHHHHH MALDITO HYUGA SUELTA A LA MUJER MUTANTE – Grito Naruto empujando a Neji y dándole combos en el rostro. Neji tomo sus manos con fuerza para que detuviera los golpes

-¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES BAKA? Y porque te teñiste azul – Dijo Neji levantándose algo aturdido por los golpes de Naruto, el estaba mas tranquilo a espalda de Tenten o para el "la mujer mutante"

-¡Eso no importa ahora! ¿Por qué intentabas sacarle la esfera del poder a la mujer mutante?

-"Que rayos esta hablando este baka" – Pensaba Neji ya que él no sabia la historia que Sakura le había inventado

-"¿Qué le dijo Sakura a Naruto? Cada vez le entiendo menos" – Pensaba Tenten

-RESPONDE

-No se que mierda hablas Naruto, yo no quiero ninguna estúpida esfera de no se que, no entiendo porque entras a esta habitación así como así y con el pelo teñido azul

-Es que según Sakura-chan la mujer mutante comía jóvenes con pelo rubio así que me lo teñí como Hinata-chan – Dijo Naruto aun apuntando con su dedo índice a Neji

-"vaya idiota" – Pensó Neji con pena ajena, Naruto era muy inocente – No se de que hablas, pero te aseguro que Tenten no es ninguna mujer mutante ni nada por el estilo y…

-¿Tenten? – Dijo Naruto no comprendiendo nada

-Da la vuelta y mira la cama – dijo Neji con el ceño fruncido perdiendo ya su poca paciencia. Naruto traga saliva nervioso, no sabia si creer las palabras de Neji o no ¿Qué pasaba si de verdad era la misteriosa mujer de la que Sakura hablaba?...o si simplemente era Tenten. Naruto trago de nuevo saliva dando la vuelta lentamente y solo viendo a Tenten acostado con una sonrisa por la cómica situación

-NANI??? ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? ¿Y LA MUJER MUTANTE? ¿DÓNDE ESTA? ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE NEJI? – Dijo Naruto tomando las ropas de Neji, Neji suspiro ¿Qué aun no comprendía la situación?

-¡Suéltame!, Naruto no existe ninguna mujer mutante, jamás hubo una, solo es Tenten, ella a sido la que a estado aquí desde ayer déjate ya de tonterías

-¿NANI? Entonces Sakura-chan me mintió ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? – Grito Naruto

-Y yo que se, solo ándate que estas molestando y una cosa mas – Dijo Neji, Naruto miro a Neji para que prosiguiera – Deberías quitarte esa tintura, aparte de que te teñiste mal, te ves mal, huele mal a Hinata no le va a agradar

-¿Cómo se hace eso? ¿Cómo me quito este color de la cabeza? – Dijo Naruto mirándose los mechones que alcanzaba a ver

-Y yo que se, pregúntale a alguna mujer que se tiña, no a mi – Dijo bajando los hombros y sentándose de nuevo al lado de Tenten

-Mejor me voy…. – Dijo Naruto saliendo de la habitación

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Cuando Tsunade tenía todo preparado fue en busca Tenten junto con un grupo de médicos y Shizune. En el camino se encuentra con un chico idéntico a Naruto, su misma ropa, sus mismos ojos, su misma banda, su misma manera de caminar con sus manos en su cabeza, pero este tenía ¿pelo azul?

-Identifícate – Dijo Tsunade mirando al chico, Naruto la mira sorprendido por aquella orden

-Pero Tsunade-obachan ¿No me reconoces? – Dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué se supones que haces con el pelo….azul? – Dijo Tsunade sorprendida del pelo de Naruto y sobre todo del pésimo teñido – "solo se tiro tintura o alguna cosa extraña en la cabeza"

-Es que...prefiero no decirlo…

-"Vaya, vaya así que cayo en la broma de Sakura, vaya no pensé que llegaría tan lejos su inocencia" – Pensó Tsunade recordando lo dicho por Sakura anteriormente

_Flash Back_

_Kakashi y Sakura iban entrando a la torre del Hokage. Se encontrón con un ninja que los dirgio rápidamente hacia el hospital, lugar donde esta la Hokage en ese instante. Los ninjas de la hoja regresaron al hospital y buscaron a la Hokage encontrándola rápidamente preparando quien sabe que_

_-Tsunade-sama veníamos a darle el informe de nuestra misión – dijo Sakura a la Hokage que se detiene un instante en su labor_

_-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?_

_-Pues todo salio bien. Neji llego a tiempo a ayudarnos y ella esta a salvo – dijo Kakashi_

_-Pude comprobarlo, vi a Neji y Tenten en su habitación mejor que nunca _

_-Bueno y sobre Naruto le invente una excusa así que con el no hay problemas – dijo Sakura, Kakashi suspiro y se retiro no quería oír la risa de la Hokage ni las mil felicitaciones hacia Sakura, prefería leer su libro en casa_

_-Me voy – dijo Kakashi, la Hokage asintió y Kakashi se fue _

_-Bueno ¿y? ¿Qué le inventaste?_

_-Pues le dije que había una mujer mutante, con un poder deseado por los Hyuga y que comía niños rubios así que no podía verla – dijo Sakura, Tsunade soltó a carcajadas solo una persona como Naruto creía una historia así _

_-Vaya, así es Naruto se traga cualquier cosa – Dijo Tsunade_

_-Así es el baka ese. Deje el informe en su escritorio en la torre ahora…tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Sakura empezando a caminar para salir de la habitación que se encontraba_

_-Vas a ver a Sasuke ¿no? – dijo la Hokage maliciosamente, Sakura sonrojo dándole la espalda aun a la Hokage. No respondió y salio de la habitación – Lo tomare como un si_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Tsunade-obachan ¿Cómo me quito esta cosa de mi pelo? – Dijo Naruto aun haciendo pucheros

-Pues hay varias maneras, 1. Puedes descolorártelo pero no te lo recomiendo te vas a parecer a Jiraiya

-¿QUÉ? No quiero parecerme a ero-senin que otra manera tengo

-2. Cortártelo al rape y esperar a que crezca rubio de nuevo – Dijo Tsunade

-No quiero ser pelado, me veré feo y tonto

-"Ya lo eres" - Y 3. Simplemente deberás dejártelo crecer rubio, no tardara mucho, menos con ese teñido tan malo

-¡buuu! ¿Tendré que esperar? Hinata-chan me va a matar, pero antes voy a matar a Sakura-chan que esto es por su culpa – Dijo Naruto empezando su recorrido de nuevo

-Vaya chico – Susurro Tsunade viendo alejarse al Uzumaki – Vamos – Le ordeno a los médicos y Shizune

-Hai – Respondió la mayoría

-Hitamaru y Kiuta vayan a la sala donde haremos el examen y preparen todo, después vuelvan a su trabajo normal. Shizune ve a buscar una silla de ruedas y luego vas a la habitación donde esta Tenten, allí te esperare

-Hai Tsunade-sama – Dijo Shizune y los otros médicos dirigiéndose cada uno a donde había sido mandado

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tsunade entra nuevamente a la habitación 189 encontrándose simplemente a Neji y Tenten conversando de los amigos, las misiones y otros temas que a ella no le incumbía. La Godaime sonrió, a pesar de todo Tenten había conseguido ser feliz, después de todos esos meses que sufrió, lloro, de todos esos meses de miedo. Pero el destino pareciera que le tenía una sorpresa y una muy grata…

-Los veo muy animados – Dijo Tsunade con sus manos en sus caderas y mirando feliz a la pareja. Tenten que estaba acostada y Neji arrodillado al lado de la cama donde esta ella

-No se si animado sea la palabra, mas bien nervioso – Dijo Neji colocándose de pie. Se le veía en sus ojos los nervios

-"Vaya y eso que solo veremos el sexo. Quizás como andará en el parto de seguro vamos a tener que ocupar dos camas, la de Tenten y la de Neji ¡Ja!" – Pensaba la Hokage divertida. Seria muy cómico ver a Neji en ese día….pero para ello faltaba un buen trecho

-Relájate Neji, solo sabremos que es, si es mujer o hombre no importa, seremos felices igual – Dijo Tenten mostrándole un dulce sonrisa al Hyuga, pero aquello no pareció aminorar sus nervios

-Si, creo, pero yo quiero un hombre – Dijo Neji, Tenten y Tsunade suspiro, él no cambiaria jamás

En eso entra Shizune a la habitación con el pedido de la Hokage. Traía una silla de rueda que seria la que Tenten ocuparía ya que no podía moverse mucho debido a lo que antes había ocurrido.

-¿No se puede hacer aquí el examen? – Dijo Neji ya que encontraba mucha parafernalia cambiarla de habitación en su estado

-No, no con esa ventana así, la cambiaremos de habitación. Le puede dar un resfriado o algo así que lo haremos en otro lugar.

Neji solo asintió. Shizune coloco a la kunoichi en la silla de rueda con sumo cuidado ya que no podía tener movimientos bruscos. Neji solo estaba al margen, ya que la Hokage no lo dejaba hacer nada

-SI sigues así te colocare Naruto 2 – dijo Tsunade, ese argumento pareció caerle como bomba a Neji quedándose quieto en un instante. – Así me gusta

-Esta todo listo Tsunade-sama

-Bueno entonces vamonos – Dijo la Hokage saliendo de la habitación. Shizune llevaba la silla muy a pesar de Neji que quería ser el quien la llevara. El solo pudo mantenerse a su lado

Neji se sentó en una banca a esperar ya que la Hokage le prohibió que entrara a la habitación. La Godaime sabia que Neji ahí seria solo una molestia. El bufo y espero. Al rato sale Tsunade con una gran sonrisa

-¿Y? – Dijo Neji con mucha emoción esperando resultado. Tenía sus manos juntas esperando que ella hablara y dijera, es hombre y así cumplir su sueño de tener un hijo llamado Neji

-Pues….pues…. – La Hokage provocaba al Hyuga que estaba a punto de colapsar debido a los nervios y la curiosidad

-Dígalo de una vez

-Pues….mañana estarán los resultados

-¿NANI? ¿MAÑANA? ESO ES MUCHO TIEMPO – Decía Neji desesperado el esperando el resultado y la Hokage solo le dice ¡Mañana los resultados!

-Relájate Neji son solo un par de horas – Dijo Tsunade muy divertida por la expresión de Neji

-¿RELAJARME? ¿CÓMO PUEDO RELAJARME? NO VE QUE ESTOY DESEPERADO, NECESITO SABERLO…NECESITO SABE SI PUEDO CUMPLIR MI SUEÑO DE TENER UN HIJO LLAM….

-Maldición Neji que son trillizos de seguro habrá un hombre metido ahí – Dijo la Hokage algo fastidiada, Neji quedo mudo en un instante, había dicho ¿trillizos? Neji estaba a punto de caer desmayado

-¿Tri…trillizos? – Dijo Neji aun mirando con una expresión de asombro en su rostro. Una noticia así era difícil de creer. Saber que iba a ser padre era una noticia ya complicada, pero tener trillizos era aun más fuerte

-Hai, pareces que te sacaste la lotería con Tenten ¿eh? Neji – Dijo la Hokage mostrándole un gran y sincera sonrisa al aun perplejo Hyuga - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te quedaste mudo?

-¿eh? No. ¿Tenten lo sabe? – Pregunto Neji a la Hokage que aun mostraba esa sincera sonrisa

-No. Te dejo decírtelo a ti – Dijo Tsunade – Bueno debo irme, tengo que dar misiones y arreglar unos asuntos – Dijo la Godaime alejándose de la ahora habitación 198

-Un momento – dijo Neji

-¿Qué pasa? – Dijo la Hokage encarando nuevamente al joven Hyuga

-¿Usted lo sabia hace tiempo? Es decir, esas misma ecografías y esas cosas de seguro lo había visto

-Pues si, pero estaba esperando el momento adecuando para decirlo, además no quería decírselo a Tenten porque aun no regresabas de la misión y si le decía eso de seguro hubiera caído en depresión

-Entiendo – Dijo Neji seriamente, la Hokage se despidió y se alejo del lugar. Neji entro a la habitación de Tenten

Ya estaba acostada en otra cama. Shizune había ya terminado todo su deberes allí y salio de la habitación para ir tras la Hokage. Neji aun estaba perplejo y Tenten lo noto al instante. Luego el despabilo y le sonrió a su mujer

-¿Qué pasa Neji? – Dijo Tenten en forma acusadora. Ella mejor que nadie conocía al genio Hyuga y sabía que ocultaba algo. A través de esos opalinos ojos se podía notar que ocultaba algo

-No puedo decírtelo. Es una sorpresa. Espera hasta mañana – Dijo Neji dándole un beso en los labios a ella y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir e irse

-¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué acaso ya sabes que es nuestro hijo? – Dijo Tenten sonriéndole ampliamente – Pensé que demoraban un tiempo en saberlo

-Pues es otra cosa. Espérate hasta mañana. Ahora debo irme, no he entrenado desde ayer y deseo hacerlo – Dijo Neji, Tenten frunció el ceño.

-No te burles Neji. Sabes yo también quiero ir a entrenar y tu llegas y dice "me voy a entrenar" serás… - Dijo Tenten haciendo un puchero y desviando la vista del Hyuga en un falso enojo

-Adiós – Dijo Neji dándole otro beso y saliendo definitivamente de la habitación.

-"Vaya que estaba raro….que será lo que me tendrá que decir…espero que sea algo bueno" – Pensaba Tenten mirando el techo. Era ahora ya su hobbie oficial

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Al salir Neji del hospital se dirigió rápidamente hacia un lugar donde entrenar. Por un lado estaba contento, en vez de ser 1 descendiente serian 3, pero todo aquello le produciría más problemas de los que ya tenia. Prácticamente todo lo que ganaba se le iría en los 4 (Contando a Tenten) y para el no quedaría nada. Suspiro, solo a el le pasaban esas cosas. Tener 3 hijos de una vez era algo bastante inusual. No había nadie en la aldea que le hubiese pasado aquello. Máximo era 2 ¿Pero 3?

Neji le daba vuelta una y otra vez al tema mientras entrenaba. A pesar de todo estaba feliz, pero no sabía como se lo tomaría Tenten, Hiashi o Kioushu. Era hombre muerto si el se enteraba.

Ya algo cansado decidió acabar con ello y decidió buscar a alguien a quien contarle. Quería escuchar alguna opinión de algún tercero sobre el tema ya que el estaba muy confuso y no sabia que pensar.

-"A ver Neji, aclara tus ideas, será mejor decirle a alguien para que me de algún consejo o algo. Pues a Hinata no puedo, tal vez pueda darle consejo a Tenten pero a mi no. A Lee o Gai menos aun, son muy infantiles y solo me dirán tonterías. Tal ves le diga a Shikamaru, o sea, el ya tiene un hijo de 2 años aunque no es su hijo pero el lo cría…parece, pero es el mas maduro que conozco ¿verdad?" – Pensaba Neji. Se levanto del suelo, dirigiéndose a la casa de Shikamaru.

Al llegar toca la puerta siendo abierta por la madre de Shikamaru. El aun vivía con sus padres a pesar de todo. Ella le dijo que no estaba, que estaba escoltando a una kunoichi de la arena y luego Neji se despidió y se fue

-"Ufff…de seguro esta con Sabaku no Temari. Le preguntare a ambos, además que pasara si solo ellos se enteran"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¿NANI? ¿TRILLIZOS? NO PUEDE SER – Grito Shikamaru al escuchar lo que Neji le había dicho. Neji le tapa rápidamente la boca para que no causara tanta impresión.

Estaban en el patio del lugar donde Temari se estaba hospedando. Temari quedo muda ante la confesión del Hyuga, en cambio Shikamaru no podía disimular su impresión llegando incluso a gritar (A Shikamaru le parece problemático los gritones)

-Cállate Shikamaru ¿Qué acaso quiere que todo el mundo se entere? – dijo Neji con el ceño fruncido por el grito de Shikamaru

-Es que….es que…. ¿Estas seguro?

-Claro que estoy seguro, la misma Hokage me lo dijo hace un rato – Dijo Neji seriamente

-¿Y por que me lo dices a mi?

-¿Cómo que porque? Tú ya tienes un hijo, deberías poder ayudarme

-¿NANI? – Dijo Temari sorprendida. Viendo con el ceño fruncido a Shikamaru esperando explicación

-Tienes efecto retardado o que. Neji dijo hace rato de los trillizos y tu vienes a gritar ahora

-NO GRITE POR LO DE NEJI… ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE TENIAS UN HIJO? – Grito Temari furiosa con una venita resaltante en su sien

-Por que no tengo ningún hijo, además si te dije, cuando estábamos en ese bar hace un par de años – Dijo Shikamaru muy tranquilamente

-¡ESTABA BORRACHA! ¿Cómo quieres que lo recuerde? – Dijo Temari ignorando por completo al Hyuga presente

-Y yo que se

-Ejem… - Dijo Neji llamando la atención de ambos shinobis

-¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Shikamaru a Neji ignorando ahora a Temari que aun echaba humos por las orejas

-¿CÓMO QUE, QUE PASA? ¡AYUDAME! – Grito Neji alterado perdiendo ya la paciencia

-Para empezar relájate, segundo nose en que puedo ayudarte yo, es decir, el no es mi hijo es de Asuma y el que lo cría no soy yo es Iruka así que nose porque me preguntas a mi – Dijo Shikamaru bajando los hombros. Neji bufo, solo había ido a perder el tiempo ahí - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?, es decir, no cualquiera lograr tener tres hijos a la vez

-¿para que rayos preguntas eso? Dime algo que me ayude

-Pues para evitarlo ciertamente – Dijo Shikamaru, Neji frunció el ceño furioso

-Gracias por la ayuda – Dijo sarcástico Neji con un venita en su sien y yéndose del lugar

-Pobre….medio problemita en el que se metió – dijo Shikamaru al viento, para luego desviar la vista a Temari que parecía enfadad aun - ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-¿QUÉ, QUE ME PASA? ¡AGH! – Dijo Temari levantándose de ahí y entrando a la casa cerrando de golpe la puerta, Shikamaru suspiro

-¿Quién las entiende? – Dijo el mirando las nubes mientras se acomodaba en el césped

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tal y como la Hokage había dicho Sakura se dirigió hacia la habitación donde estaba Sasuke. Esperaba que no hubiese nadie en los alrededores, así como el primer dia que estuvo allí. Estaba lleno de chicas desesperadas. Para su agrado no había nadie, al menos afuera de la habitación. Entro a ella viendo a Sasuke dormido y según ella muy tierno

Era la única vez que veía a Sasuke en paz. No estaba con esa cara de disposición, esa arrogancia solo estaba tranquilo como un niño pequeño. Se quedo allí mirando al Uchiha como boba enamorada sentada en un sillón al extremo de la habitación. Al rato entra Tsunade abriendo de golpe la puerta despertando a Sasuke de golpe.

-Veo que estas despierto, me alegro – Dijo la Godaime sonriendo. Sasuke frunció el ceño ya que ella mismo lo había despertado

-"Maldita vieja"

-¡Ah! Sakura estas aquí, bueno eso ya lo sabía. Ya que estas aquí has todo eso de revisión medica a Sasuke que Shizune esta a punto de matarme porque no he hecho el papeleo – Dijo la Hokage saliendo apurada de la habitación y tirando la una tabal con una hoja a Sakura

-Pero Tsunade-sama…. ¡uf! Hoy era mi dia libre en el hospital – Dijo Sakura desganada, Sasuke solo miraba por la ventana

-Hola Sakura – Dijo Sasuke con su típica fría voz. Las costumbres y modismo no podían cambiarse tan fácilmente

-Hola Sasuke-kun. Me alegro que despertara – Dijo Sakura sonriéndole. Aunque aun estaba dolida con el por lo que le había hecho no podía regañarle. Le era imposible – A ver veamos…. – Empezó a leer el informe - …vaya así que debo inyectarte un de eso….y de eso…ya veo – Murmuraba Sakura para si

-¿In…inyectarme? – Dijo Sasuke mirando sorprendido a Sakura. Siempre Sasuke le tuvo miedo a algo en especial y aquello era las jeringas o más específicamente las agujas

-Si ¿Por?

-Es que no existe otro medio….ya sabes pastillas, líquidos….lo que sea – dijo Sasuke desviando la vista de la pelirosa de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento aunque ella no supiese su debilidad

-No – Dijo Sakura, sacando unas jeringas y colocándole una sustancia para ser inyectado a Sasuke

-Pe…pero es que…no puedo….es que…. ¿de verdad no se pu…puede evitar? – Dijo Sasuke sudando de nervios, Sakura estaba cada vez mas extrañada de su infantil actitud

-Relájate Sasuke solo va a hacer una inyección no dolerá, además has recibido muchas agujas en tu vida ¿Recuerda aquella vez cuando estábamos en el país de la Ola?

-"CLARO QUE LO RECUERDO, de ahí empezó mi fobia….maldición" – Pensaba Sasuke nervioso viendo acercarse la pelirosa con aguja en mano

-Date vuelta – Dijo Sakura esperando a que Sasuke obedeciera pero se quedo inmóvil - ¿Qué esperas? Solo será un poco

-No – Dijo Sasuke mirando el techo sin moverse ningún centímetro

-Sasuke que no tengo todo el dia, este tipo de show solo lo hacen los niños pequeños ¿No me digas que tu lo eres también? – Dijo Sakura divertida de las actitudes de Sasuke. El frunció el ceño y bufo molesto pero sin moverse aun ningún centímetro – Bien si no tengo mas remedio tendrá que ser a la fuerza

Sasuke al escuchar eso se aferra a la cama con todas sus fuerzas que eran pocas puesto a que estaba aun convaleciente. Sakura suspira, aquello no iba a hacer una complicación siempre los niños pequeños y Naruto hacían eso cuando les iba a inyectar

-Sabes Naruto hace los mismo berrinches que tú cuando le voy a inyectar – Dijo Sakura dando justo en el blanco. Había ofendido el ego del Uchiha que deja de hacer fuerza pero aun estando de frente – Date la vuelta Sasuke

-¿No puedes hacerlo simplemente en el brazo? – Dijo Sasuke

-No, no se puede inyectar ahí Sasuke. Y déjate ya de hacer show que esto no dura más de un par de segundos – Dijo Sakura con la jeringa lista.

Sasuke obedece al instante ya que no quería ser comparado nuevamente con Naruto o al menos no hacer las mismas infantiles acciones que el. Y eso que aun no sabía lo de la mujer mutante y lo del pelo azul. En fin, Sakura levanta las frazadas

-Si tanto miedo te da muerde el cojín – Dijo Sakura, Sasuke obedeció al instante, luego Sakura bajo parte de las ropas de Sasuke para dejar la parte trasera a la vista para poder inyectarlo.

-"Vamos Sakura, concéntrate, no dejes que te afecte – **Pero solo míralo ¡Menudo culo! – **Cállate que no me ayudas solo debo inyectarlo y listo – **Entonces hazlo de una vez que sino no responderé de mis actos – **Que te calles"

-Maldita sea Sakura apúrate – Dijo Sasuke despabilando a Sakura que tenia su mano en el trasero

-Es que debo limpiar la zona donde debo inyectar Sasuke-kun

-"Cree que soy imbécil ¿o que?" – Pensó Sasuke que sabía que no solo limpiaba la zona donde inyectaría

-Bien aquí voy – Dijo Sakura inyectándole, el mordió el cojín gimoteando de dolor – Sasuke no seas tan alaraco y deja de moverte que te va a doler mas – Dijo Sakura que procedía aun estaba inyectando – Bien terminamos vístete

Sakura se levanto guardando la sustancia y tirando a la basura la aguja que había usado. Sasuke se arreglo rápidamente y se volvió a costar mirando el techo

-Viste que no dolió tanto – Dijo Sakura divertida, Sasuke frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada – Mañana volveré

-¿QUÉ? Estas loca, estoy bien – dijo Sasuke

-Tu no sabes nada de medicina Sasuke, estas aun enfermo y esto te sirve para que puedan seguir con tu ritmo de vida, baka – dijo Sakura que estaba preparándose para irse, Sasuke solo bufo acostándose de lado para ver por la ventana

**Bueno aquí termino el octavo capitulo de esta historia. Espero que le haya gustado y pues si, dije que les diría el sexo del bebe, pero creo que a esta altura eso no es necesario así que en los siguientes capítulos saldrá**

**Aclarar que Tsunade ya sabia de los trillizos pero prefirió guardarlo para no hacer sufrir a Tenten en la etapa donde Neji estaba en misión. También aclarar que Narutito va a estar pronto normal pero jugare un poco con el xD…En fin agradezco todos los review que me han dejado que ahora responder…**

**Antes si quiera decir que lo de la mujer de Sasuke aun esta inconcluso, es decir, esto ultimo con Sakura solo fue un paso por un review con buenos argumentos que fue el de**** L.I.T ****así que te regalo ese pequeño fragmento SasuSaku. En fin si alguien mas quiere postular a Sakura o otra chica [Chica, no chico esta abierto a opinar y ojalá tengan buenos argumento también… Ahora si voy con los review**

**LacrizA****: Al principio quería ponerlo como gemelos pero pensé que era muy obvio así que decidí colocarle algo inesperado. Y ya pronto sabremos que son cada niño aunque no dudo de que vaya haber por lo menos una niña y un niño. Gracias por el review **

**KAKAxPAMExNEJI****: Bueno según yo Hiashi es así con todo eso del clan, y eso de los nieto rubios era excusa para no dejar a Hinata y Naruto estar juntos…y pues la mujer mutante son las ideas de Sakura, es que parece que la peli le rayo xD. Y pues la del papa sobre protector es mi viva imagen aunque en realidad no es tan exagerada… Gracias por el review **

**NaRU-GiRl****: Bueno no dudo que si va haber al menos una niña y un niño y pues el padre sobre protector lo base mucho en mi, aunque algo mas exagerado el de Tenten. Gracias por el review**

**nairelena****: Es que Lee le causo mucha impresión al papa, fue injustos con el…en fin a Neji le espera algo bastante similar xD. Y espero que en este cap haya aclarado tu duda del sexo de los ahora niños…Gracias por el review**

**L.I.T****: Bueno si al final todas las cosas se saben, tarde o temprano, y eso del papa sobre protector esta basado en mi, mi papa es así con mis novios pero me enfermo y me cambia su cara xD. Y pues Neji llego a tiempo, por suerte y a Narutito le costo bastante darse cuenta de todo si es tan lindo el ///. Y pues ya había dicho antes el capitulo y la parte SasuSaku iba dirigido a ti por los argumento dados…espero que te haya gustado…gracias por el review**

**kunoichivagabond****: Si, yo me reí harto imaginándome todas las caras del papa hacia Neji y a Neji muerto de miedo xD. Y pues en la historia Sai ya esta ocupado atendiendo la floristería Yamanaka xD. Pero a mi igual me agrada eso de KakaSaku, además a Sakura aquí le gusta mucho molestar a Kakashi…Gracias por el review y yo siempre leo todo sus comentarios y aunque nadie me dejara cometario se que otros lo leen y actualizo )… **

**Kamy-chan****: La verdad yo tengo la misma duda pero yo los escribo con M en realidad debería dar lo mismo, es decir, la idea se entiende igual este con N o M. Si, el papa de Tenten si que humillo el ego de Neji xD…gracias por el review.**

**dragonwar****: Gracias por el comentario y espero que este capitulo te guste también **

**BlackSayu****: Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap. Y pues los nombres inventados de repente se me vienen a la cabeza y los coloco, que genial que te haya gustado. Y no te preocupes que yo soy la misma del foto N101 pero de todas maneras te agradezco que hayas informado . **

**EmilyBlack88****: Que bien que te haya gustado el fic. Y pienso que a esta altura podemos esperar un poco mas para saber los ahora sexos de los niños…**


	9. Sueño al estilo Hyuga

**CONSECUENCIAS DE NUESTROS ACTOS**

**Noveno capitulo up. Gracias a todos los que dejan sus comentarios aquí en fanficion y también en el foro. Me animan bastante a continuar y bueno espero no fallarles en este capitulo y ojalá sea de su completo agrado. Sin mas que agregar comienza a leer el siguiente capitulo**

**Como he dicho antes esta historia y este capitulo va dedicado a todos los fans de la pareja NejiTen y también a todos los que les gustan el anime específicamente Naruto**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ni Neji, Ni Tenten, ni ninguno de los personajes de la serie Naruto me pertenecen son todos propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo los utilizo para dar vida a mis fic sin fin de lucro**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Edades: (para que no se confundan) **

**-Neji: 18 años**

**-Tenten: 17 años**

**-Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke: 17 años**

**-Hinata y Gaara: 16 años (Son menores por fecha de cumpleaños y todo eso) **

**-Lee: 18 años**

**-Tsunade: Muchos (+50)**

**-Temari: 20 años**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo Anterior:_

_-"Vamos Sakura, concéntrate, no dejes que te afecte – __**Pero solo míralo ¡Menudo culo! – **__Cállate que no me ayudas solo debo inyectarlo y listo – __**Entonces hazlo de una vez que sino no responderé de mis actos – **__Que te calles" _

_-Maldita sea Sakura apúrate – Dijo Sasuke despabilando a Sakura que tenia su mano en el trasero_

_-Es que debo limpiar la zona donde debo inyectar Sasuke-kun_

_-"Cree que soy imbécil ¿o que?" – Pensó Sasuke que sabía que no solo limpiaba la zona donde inyectaría_

_-Bien aquí voy – Dijo Sakura inyectándole, el mordió el cojín gimoteando de dolor – Sasuke no seas tan alaraco y deja de moverte que te va a doler mas – Dijo Sakura que procedía aun estaba inyectando – Bien terminamos vístete_

_Sakura se levanto guardando la sustancia y tirando a la basura la aguja que había usado. Sasuke se arreglo rápidamente y se volvió a costar mirando el techo_

_-Viste que no dolió tanto – Dijo Sakura divertida, Sasuke frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada – Mañana volveré _

_-¿QUÉ? Estas loca, estoy bien – dijo Sasuke_

_-Tu no sabes nada de medicina Sasuke, estas aun enfermo y esto te sirve para que puedan seguir con tu ritmo de vida, baka – dijo Sakura que estaba preparándose para irse, Sasuke solo bufo acostándose de lado para ver por la ventana_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo 9_

**Pesadillas al estilo Hyuga**

**Hinata en problemas**

Luego de visitar a Shikamaru, Neji se dirigió hacia la mansión Hyuga. Estaba cansado debido al duro día que le había tocado. Al llegar se da un rápido baño y se tira en su cama relajándose por primera vez en el día. Suspiro…Ahora, debía madurar a la fuerza si quería criar bien a 3 niños, y con tan solo 18 años. De tanto pensar el sueño lo venció quedándose dormido

_Sueño Neji_

_-NEJI VEN – Gritaba Tenten desde el interior de una casa de mediano tamaño mientras sonreía dulcemente. _

_-¿Qué? – Dijeron un hombre alto de pelo castaño y largo y con facciones maduras y 3 niño pequeño idéntico a su padre pero en pequeño_

_-Sabia que no era buena idea llamarlos Neji – Murmuro Tenten a la nada_

_-¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo Neji adulto mientras los otros 3 miraban como soldados a su mama esperando a que respondiese_

_-Vayan a jugar Neji Jr 1, Neji Jr 2 y Neji Jr 3, voy a hablar con su padre_

_-Hai – dijeron los 3 alejándose para jugar a los ninjas súper poderosos_

_-¿Y bien?_

_-Neji…pues tengo que decirte 2 cosas – Dijo Tenten sonriéndole dulcemente, esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba al Hyuga_

_-¿pasa algo malo?_

_-Pues es que….estoy esperando trillizos_

_-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?_

_Fin sueño de Neji_

-AHHHHHHHHH – Grito Neji despertando de golpe y con un gran dolor de cabeza – "¿Qué fue eso?"

-Neji-nissan ¿Pasa algo? – Era la voz de Hinata que tocaba la puerta preocupada al sentir el grito del Hyuga. Neji se levanta para abrirle la puerta a su prima

-No te preocupes Hinata-sama estoy bien

-¿seguro? – Dijo su prima

-Hai, seguro – Dijo Neji serenamente

-Bueno, te vengo avisar que la cena esta lista – Dijo Hinata yéndose del lugar. Neji cierra la puerta tras de si suspirando para luego salir hacia el comedor

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ya en el comedor Neji hace una reverencia a sus primas y a su tío para luego sentarse en su lugar. Aun le daba vuelta a su extraño sueño y en su realidad pero cuando el sirvieron, empezó a comer puesto a que no había comido casi nada en el día

El se mantenía en silencio y completamente al margen de los demás. Su tío hablaba animadamente con sus hijas en especial Hanabi sobre entrenamientos, misiones y otras cosas que no le importaban. El estaba tan desconcentrado que ni atención ponía en su entorno

-Neji… ¡Neji!... ¡NEJI REACCIONA! – grito su tío al ver que estaba en otro mundo

-¿Eh¿Si? – Dijo Neji prestándole atención a su tío

-¿Qué te ocurre que andas así? – Dijo Hiashi esperando respuesta de Neji. Pero el solo bajo los hombros

-Nada Hiashi-sama

-Hmp… - Dijo el no muy convencido pero aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar para que hablaran sobre la situación de el y de Tenten. Esperaría hasta el día siguiente para ello.

-Con su permiso – Dijo el levantándose de la mesa para salir de la habitación. Hinata lo miraba muy preocupada puesto a que estaba muy distraído…demasiado para ser Neji

Neji entro a su habitación nuevamente y se tiro en su cama siendo vencido nuevamente por el sueño quedándose dormido en un instante

_Sueño Neji Parte 2_

_-NEJI VEN – Gritaba Tenten desde el interior de una casa de mediano tamaño mientras sonreía dulcemente. _

_-¿Qué? – Dijeron un hombre alto de pelo castaño y largo y con facciones maduras y 3 niño pequeño idéntico a su padre pero en pequeño_

_-Sabia que no era buena idea llamarlos Neji – Murmuro Tenten a la nada_

_-¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo Neji adulto mientras los otros 3 miraban como soldados a su mama esperando a que respondiese_

_-Vayan a jugar Neji Jr 1, Neji Jr 2 y Neji Jr 3, voy a hablar con su padre_

_-Hai – dijeron los 3 alejándose para jugar a los ninjas súper poderosos_

_-¿Y bien?_

_-Neji…pues tengo que decirte 2 cosas – Dijo Tenten sonriéndole dulcemente, esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba al Hyuga_

_-¿pasa algo malo?_

_-Pues es que…estoy esperando trillizos_

_-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – Dijo el Hyuga sorprendido – Y ¿Q…Que es lo otro?_

_-Pues…._

_-¿Qué es Tenten? – Dijo Neji, pero antes de que ella contestase aparece Neji Jr 3 con una niña rubia de ojos negros que iba de la mano con su pequeño hijo_

_-Papi te presento a Hikari – Dijo el niño sonriendo_

_-Hola – dijo la pequeña niña también sonriendo_

_-¿Eh? – Ambos padres estaban sorprendido_

_-Y es mi novia y te tenemos una noticia_

_-¿A si¿Cuál? – Dijo Tenten viéndolos dulcemente_

_-Hikari esta esperando trillizos_

_-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE? _

_Fin del Sueño II_

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Grita nuevamente Neji despertando de golpe mientras respiraba agitadamente – "De verdad esto me esta afectando, mejor iré a tomar aire fresco" – Pensó el Hyuga, pero al abrir la puerta se encuentra nuevamente con su prima que lo veía preocupado

-Neji-nissan ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo ella notoriamente preocupada – Has gritado 2 veces ya

-Voy a salir Hinata-sama – Dijo Neji empezando a caminar por los pasillos de la mansión pero la voz de su prima lo detiene

-¿Porque no me quieres contar¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-No es eso Hinata, es solo que…

-¿Qué? Por favor Neji puedes decírmelo – dijo Hinata sonriéndole dulcemente, el la ve y suspira, tarde o temprano lo sabría y era mejor desahogarse con ella ya que con Shikamaru no el sirvió de absolutamente nada

-Entra a mi habitación – Dijo Neji, ella obedece y se sienta en una silla que correspondía al escritorio del Hyuga

-¿Y bien¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Preguntó Hinata mientras Neji se sentaba en su cama - ¿LE paso algo malo a Tenten?

-No, ella esta bien, esto es otra cosa, que me tiene preocupado

-¿Qué ocurre¿Por qué gritabas?

-No lo se, tengo unos sueño extraño que de verdad me están afectando

-¿um¿Qué pasa?

-Es que trata de Tenten y de mi, es que… – Neji suspira, estaba nervioso, pero sabia que si Hinata lo sabia no pasaría nada malo – es que…

-¿Qué pasa Neji? – Dijo ella preocupada

-Tenten esta esperando trillizos

-¿NANI? – Dijo Hinata sobresaltada ante aquella noticia - ¿Estas seguro?

-Hai…la misma Hokage me lo dijo

-Pe…pero no entiendo ¿Por qué te afecta tanto?

-No lo se, es que, no me la creo aun y…en mis sueños todo el mundo tiene trillizos hasta una niña de 4 años – Dijo Neji mirando el suelo bastante nervioso

-¿Tu sueño¿De que trata? – Dijo curiosa la Hyuga peliazulada mientras miraba preocupada a su primo

-Sabes Hinata-sama...ahora no me siento muy bien, desearía salir un momento, mañana hablamos – Dijo Neji levantándose de su cama ante la mirada de Hinata

Ella prefiere no decir nada en contra y dejar que pensara y se relajara un momento. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia su habitación pensando en como estaría Tenten (Hinata creía que sabia la verdad ya que Neji no le menciono nada de su ignorancia sobre el tema) y aclarándosele varias situaciones como el mismo casi caso de perdida

-"Quisiera ayudarlos, pero no se en que" – Pensaba la Hyuga, que ya estaba en pijama y preparándose para dormir cuando siente ruidos. Eran pequeñas piedras que siempre Naruto lanzaba. Sonrió abriendo la ventana y encontrándose con un joven peliazulado y sonriéndole

-AHHHHHHHHHHH – Grito Hinata retrocediendo ante la interrogante mirada del joven rubio. Se puso en pose de defensa por si quería atacarla ya que no lo reconocía como Naruto

-Hinata-chan…soy yo….Naruto – Dijo Naruto en cuclillas sobre el marco de la ventana mirando a la Hyuga que tenia ya su Byakugan activado

-¡Tu no eres Naruto! El tiene el pelo rubiecito y no azul – Dijo Hinata aun en su pose de defensa y con su aun Byakugan activado

-Pero Hinata-chan, soy yo, puedo probarlo, esa marca que tienes oculto en el cuello que tapas con ese pañuelo te lo hice yo ayer – Dijo Naruto mientras Hinata enrojecía y se relajaba desactivando su Byakugan

-Na…Naruto¿Pero que rayos te hiciste¿Y por que vienes todo moreteado? – Dijo Hinata acercándose temerosa a el ya que no le producía confianza del todo

-Es que….siéntate y te explico

_Flash Back_

_Al salir Naruto del hospital empieza a buscar frenéticamente a la pelirosa causante de su mal, su cabello azulado. Iba furioso por las calles para llegar a los minutos después a lo que era la casa de la pelirosa. Toca la puerta fuertemente pero nadie abre, gruñe molesto para volver al hospital a buscar a Sakura, pero pasa su suerte estaba llegando a su casa_

_-¡SAKURA-CHAN! – Dijo Naruto algo alterado, Sakura mira al joven que la había llamado quedándose impactada al ver a su amigo con el pelo azul, lo había reconocido al instante_

_-¿Na…Naruto¿Pero que te hiciste? – Dijo Sakura aguantándose las ganas de reír, mientras su furioso compañero apretaba los puños_

_-¿POR QUÉ ME MENTISTE? – Dijo Naruto furioso_

_-Haber Naruto pasa a mi casa, te relajas y hablamos – Dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta para que el no-rubio pase a su casa, el solo obedece sentándose en el primer sillón _

_-¿Y bien? – Dijo esperando explicaciones_

_-Pues que quieres que te diga, pensé que no ibas a llegar tan lejos, además Tsunade-sama me dijo que no te dijera la verdad_

_-¿QUÉ? LA VIEJA ESA – Grito Naruto apretando los respaldos del sillón_

_-Hai_

_-¡AHGGGG! USTEDES 2 SON IGUALES, IGUAL DE MENTIROSAS; BORRACHAS Y PERVERTIDAS_

_-¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOO! – Grito Sakura furiosa ante los insultos de Naruto dándole miles de golpes. Golpes que el rubio no podía evadir debido a la monstruosa fuerza que Sakura ponía en ello_

_-Gomen, gomen ¡GOMENNNNNN SAKURA-CHAN¡NO ME PEGUES! – Dijo Naruto volviendo a su personalidad normal casi lloriqueando _

_-Ahora ¡VETE! – Grito Sakura a punto de reventar mientras Naruto salía de la casa sobándose su cabeza_

_Al salir solo murmura un "Malvada" y se dirige a visitar a Hinata como usualmente lo hacia_

_Fin Flash Back_

-…y por eso Sakura-chan me lleno de golpes hasta…en esa zona – Dijo Naruto casi lloriqueando ante Hinata que pudo comprobar que era Naruto, solo él hablaba y actuaba de esa forma. Suspiro

-Entra Naruto-kun para que pueda curarte las heridas… - Dijo Hinata, Naruto entro y se sentó en la cama de Hinata mientras ella buscaba su botiquín

-Eres la mejor Hinata-chan

-Es que ya no hay necesidad e golpearte….Sakura lo hizo por mi – Dijo ella sonriéndole a su rubio que hizo un puchero por el comentario pero sin agregar ningún comentario mas

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Poco después de que Neji saliese de su habitación escucha el grito de Hinata riéndose solo de la situación. El no era tonto, sabía que Naruto la visitaba todas las noches y que esa no iba a hacer la excepción. De seguro se había dado cuenta del pequeño detalle del pelo

-"Pobre Naruto…." – Pensó Neji saliendo de la mansión sin ser detenido por nadie. Hiashi que por causalidad pasaba por allí, ve a su sobrino salir pero no quiso detenerlo, supuso que iría a donde aquella mujer

Neji salio del lugar, caminando sin rumbo. No quería ir donde Tenten puesto a que ella le preguntaría la "sorpresa" y prefería esperar hasta el día siguiente para revelárselo. Camino por las calles de Konoha, ya era bastante tarde y como día miércoles que era, nadie andaba paseando por las calles. Andaba con sus manos en los bolsillos mientras pateaba una pequeña piedra pensando en como solucionar todo aquello

-"¿Qué mierda voy a hacer?, no puedo llegar y decirle e Hiashi-sama que Tenten esta esperando trillizos…si con uno estoy condicional en el clan ni me quiero imaginar mi situación con 3. Además, porque me afecta tanto, son mis hijos y tal vez saque de ellos a 3 Neji…Eso Neji mírale el lado positivo vana ser 3 hermosos y fuertes mocosos que van a estar gritando todo el día y no me van a dejar estar en paz con Tenten…." – Suspiro – "…Porque a mi, parece que la suerte no esta de mi lado, además de dejar a la primera embarazada a Tenten, hicimos el record en Konoha de quienes tienen mas hijos a la vez"

Siguió su camino llegando a una zona de entrenamiento, aquel lugar donde su equipo siempre iba a entrenar, aquel lugar lleno de recuerdos de el y sus amigos, aquel donde lugar donde estuvo la primera y única vez con Tenten…suspiro…se sentó bajo un árbol a observar la luna que de casualidad era luna llena…su mente estaba tan agotada de tanto darle vuelta al tema que sintió sus parpado decaer hasta dormirse nuevamente….

_Sueño Neji III_

_-NEJI VEN – Gritaba Tenten desde el interior de una casa de mediano tamaño mientras sonreía dulcemente. _

_-¿Qué? – Dijeron un hombre alto de pelo castaño y largo y con facciones maduras y 3 niño pequeño idéntico a su padre pero en pequeño_

_-Sabia que no era buena idea llamarlos Neji – Murmuro Tenten a la nada_

_-¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo Neji adulto mientras los otros 3 miraban como soldados a su mama esperando a que respondiese_

_-Vayan a jugar Neji Jr 1, Neji Jr 2 y Neji Jr 3, voy a hablar con su padre_

_-Hai – dijeron los 3 alejándose para jugar a los ninjas súper poderosos_

_-¿Y bien?_

_-Neji…pues tengo que decirte 2 cosas – Dijo Tenten sonriéndole dulcemente, esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba al Hyuga_

_-¿pasa algo malo?_

_-Pues es que….estoy esperando trillizos_

_-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – Dijo el Hyuga sorprendido – Y ¿Q…Que es lo otro?_

_-Pues…._

_-¿Qué es Tenten? – Dijo Neji, pero antes de que ella contestase aparece Neji Jr 3 con una niña rubia de ojos negros que iba de la mano con su pequeño hijo_

_-Papi te presento a Hikari – Dijo el niño sonriendo_

_-Hola – dijo la pequeña niña también sonriendo_

_-¿Eh? – Ambos padres estaban sorprendido_

_-Y es mi novia y te tenemos una noticia_

_-¿A si¿Cuál? – Dijo Tenten viéndolos dulcemente_

_-Hikari esta esperando trillizos_

_-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE? – Grito el Hyuga a punto de colapsar debido a los nervios y la impresión _

_-Sip, mira esta esperando a la barbie, una de las sailor moon y esa que guagua que llora – Dijo el pequeño Neji Jr 3, mientras Neji suspiraba_

_En eso aparece a Hinata junto a Naruto de la mano. Destacar que Naruto ya era rubio. Hinata venia muy contenta y algo sonrojada (Siempre esta sonrojada cuando esta al lado de Naruto), Ambos saludan amistosamente, devolviéndole Neji y Tenten el saludo de la misma forma_

_-Tenten-san, te tengo un súper noticia – Dijo Hinata mirando a Naruto sonrojada para luego ver a su amiga_

_-¿Qué pasa Hinata? – Dijo Tenten_

_-Estoy esperando trillizos _

_-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE? – Gritaron Neji y Naruto_

_Fin Sueño Neji III_

-AHHHHHHHHHHH – Grito Neji despertando de golpe, sudando y con al respiración agitada – Ya estoy harto de ese sueño – Dijo al viento

Cuando Neji recupero la compostura se levanto del suelo y miro la hora en su reloj. Eran las 3 de la mañana. Había estado varias horas durmiendo en el bosque. Se dirige a la mansión Hyuga y entrando sigilosamente para que nadie lo escuchase y se despertase por su culpa. Al llegar a su habitación entra rápidamente suspirando

-Definitivamente esta noche no voy a dormir – Dijo Neji recostándose en su cama para empezar a leer un libro llamado "Como ser un buen padre" – No puedo creer que tenga que llegar a esto….

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Estaba amaneciendo y solo le quedaban un par de páginas para acabar el libro. Ya al acabarlo lo deja en su velador, para levantarse, darse un baño e ir a decirle todo a la kunoichi.

-"Pero que mierda de libro….no me sirvió de nada que en las mismas, como me dice algo como "Se tu mismo para progresar" De que mierda me sirve eso" – Pensaba Neji duchándose

Al salir se viste y baja a desayunar. Nota que en el comedor esta solo Hiashi sentado leyendo el diario "Konoha al Día" que lo hacia Shizune ya que la Hokage le daba flojera editarlo.

-Buenos días Neji ¿Qué tal dormiste? – dijo Hiashi dejando su lectura un momento para ver a su sobrino con las ojeras hasta el suelo y bastante serio

-Bien – Dijo el a pesar de que no había dormido nada

-Desearía hablar contigo después del desayuno – Dijo Hiashi, Neji solo asintió empezando a desayunar. Al rato aparece su prima Hanabi sentándose en su respectivo lugar y empezando a desayunar.

-Hanabi ¿Dónde esta Hinata? – Pregunto el patriarca Hyuga

-No lo se Otou-sana, de seguro esta en su habitación – Dijo Hanabi sirviéndose un zuño de naranja

-Bien…luego iré yo mismo a despertarla – Dijo Hiashi. Neji se levantó olvidando lo que Hiashi le había dicho antes

-Neji – Dijo Hiashi llamándole la atención al Hyuga

-¿Ah?

-Has olvidado acaso que íbamos a conversar – dijo Hiashi, Neji aprecio despabilar para esperar a que Hiashi saliese primero y luego seguirle hasta su oficina

Al llegar a la oficina Neji se sienta en el mismo lugar que había ocupado el día anterior. Estaba que se dormía pero debía prestar atención a las palabras de Hiashi, además él sabia perfectamente que era aquello que debían hablar

-Escúchame Neji, ayer hablamos en el consejo sobre tu situación – Dijo Hiashi sentando en su escritorio con sus manos juntas (A lo Sr.Burns) mirando seriamente a su sobrino – Y bueno nuestro clan nunca tuvo una situación parecida en el pasado, con nadie de ninguna de las 2 ramas, así que ha sido una decisión difícil – Tomo un sorbo de agua antes de continuar – Nosotros no queremos perder a un gran genio de nuestro clan, no queremos perder a alguien merecedor de nuestro apellido como lo eres tu…

-¿Qué quiere decir? Hiashi-sama

-Pues hemos decidido hacer una excepción y vamos a dejar pasar esa falta tuya. Además solo es un niño y no dudo que va a ser un gran Hyuga como lo fue Hizashi y como lo eres tú – Dijo Hiashi sin cambiar su serio semblante, Neji trago saliva nervioso, debía decir rápidamente lo de los trillizos antes de que sea otro rumor más de la aldea

-Hiashi-sama, haya algo que quisiera comunicar – dijo Neji buscando todo el valor posible para confesarle a Hiashi su verdad

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que…Es que Tenten no esta esperando un hijo

-¿Eh¿Entonces no esta embarazada? Eso quiere decir que lo perdió – Dijo Hiashi bastante confundido

-Reitero Tenten no esta esperando un hijo….mas bien son 3 – Dijo Neji dejando al pobre Hiashi casi a punto del infarto. Eso era una noticia completamente inesperada cambiando todo el panorama. Hiashi bebe un poco de agua para calmar la tensión

-Neji…Ahora que me dices eso, deberé plantearlo nuevamente al consejo, así que olvida todo lo que hablamos ahora. Después te diré lo que acordemos

-Hai Hiashi-sama – Dijo Neji saliendo de la habitación

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hiashi al salir de la oficina ve a su sobrino dirigirse a su habitación pero lo ignora ya que le va hacia la de su hija mayor ya que según lo que los criados le habían informado ella aun no se levantaba. Toca la puerta de la habitación pero nadie respondía

-Hinata – Dije Hyuga pero no recibe respuesta, el Hyuga suspira fastidiado - ¡Hinata! – Dice nuevamente subiendo un poco su tono de voz pero sin recibir respuesta aun

Ya algo enojado decide entrar para verificar que todo se encontrase bien con Hinata. Abre pasivamente (Como era el) la puerta. Cuando pudo observa la habitación en su totalidad se encuentra a un gran bulto entre la cama asomándose solo cabello azulado en la cama. Hiashi se acerca un poco mas viendo a su joven hija abrazada a un extraño chico peliazulado. Casi le da un infarto por segunda vez en el día

-¡HINATA¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFCA ESTO?! – Grito Hiashi furioso, despertando de golpe a Hinata y Naruto. Hinata enrojeció de vergüenza desviando su vista a la de su padre mientras Naruto mantenía entre sus brazos a la Hyuga - ¡SUELTA A MI HIJA!

-Tran…Tranquilo O…Otou-san….no…nosotros so…solo – La Hyuga tartamudeando nerviosa mirando el suelo

-Hinata mírame a los ojos – Dijo Hiashi autoritario, Hinata obedece al instante - ¿Quién es el? – Hinata quedo impresionada ya que no había notado que era Naruto (Por su pelo)

-Yo soy Na… - Pero Hinata le tapo la boca, no era lo mejor que su padre se enterase de que se trataba de Naruto

-Es…es "Piensa rápido en un nombre Hinata" es…Yi…Yiyu…Yiyumaru ese es su no…nombre – Murmuro la Hyuga aun notablemente sonrojada

-¿Yiyumaru? – Murmuro Naruto pero Hinata le hizo una seña de que respondiese afirmativamente – Si soy Yiyumaru

-¡Por favor! Pónganse algo de ropa y ambos bajan a mi oficina ¡Y RAPIDO! – Dijo el Hyuga saliendo de la habitación dando un fuerte portazos, mientras Hinata suspiraba

-Será mejor levantarnos Naruto – Dijo Hinata

-Un ratito mas… - Dijo Naruto tirándose en la cama para disponerse a dormir

Hinata solo opta por lo fácil, se levantaba colocándose su yukata para luego tirarle agua en al cara funcionando a la perfección

-Naruto-kun, quiero que recuerdes que eres Yiyumaru si mi padre se hubiera dado cuenta de que eras Naruto estábamos muertos – Murmuro la Hyuga, Naruto solo asentía a sus palabras aunque no le prestaba mucha atención ya que la observaba descaradamente – Naruto no hagas eso

-Lo siento Hinata-chan, es que eres muy linda – Dijo Naruto sonriendo, Hinata solo sonrojo entrando al baño

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Neji luego de salir de la oficina de Hiashi se dirigió a su habitación. El sueño lo estaba venciendo. No había dormido casi nada y se sentía cansado. Al llegar se tira en su cama sintiendo sus párpados caer nuevamente hasta que finalmente se duerme

_Sueño Neji IV_

_-NEJI VEN – Gritaba Tenten desde el interior de una casa de mediano tamaño mientras sonreía dulcemente. _

_-¿Qué? – Dijeron un hombre alto de pelo castaño y largo y con facciones maduras y 3 niño pequeño idéntico a su padre pero en pequeño_

_-Sabia que no era buena idea llamarlos Neji – Murmuro Tenten a la nada_

_-¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo Neji adulto mientras los otros 3 miraban como soldados a su mama esperando a que respondiese_

_-Vayan a jugar Neji Jr 1, Neji Jr 2 y Neji Jr 3, voy a hablar con su padre_

_-Hai – dijeron los 3 alejándose para jugar a los ninjas súper poderosos_

_-¿Y bien?_

_-Neji…pues tengo que decirte 2 cosas – Dijo Tenten sonriéndole dulcemente, esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba al Hyuga_

_-¿pasa algo malo?_

_-Pues es que….estoy esperando trillizos_

_-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – Dijo el Hyuga sorprendido – Y ¿Q…Que es lo otro?_

_-Pues…._

_-¿Qué es Tenten? – Dijo Neji, pero antes de que ella contestase aparece Neji Jr 3 con una niña rubia de ojos negros que iba de la mano con su pequeño hijo_

_-Papi te presento a Hikari – Dijo el niño sonriendo_

_-Hola – dijo la pequeña niña también sonriendo_

_-¿Eh? – Ambos padres estaban sorprendido_

_-Y es mi novia y te tenemos una noticia_

_-¿A si¿Cuál? – Dijo Tenten viéndolos dulcemente_

_-Hikari esta esperando trillizos_

_-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE? – Grito el Hyuga a punto de colapsar debido a los nervios y la impresión _

_-Sip, mira esta esperando a la barbie, una de las sailor moon y esa que guagua que llora – Dijo el pequeño Neji Jr 3, mientras Neji suspiraba_

_En eso aparece a Hinata junto a Naruto de la mano. Destacar que Naruto ya era rubio. Hinata venia muy contenta y algo sonrojada (Siempre esta sonrojada cuando esta al lado de Naruto), Ambos saludan amistosamente, devolviéndole Neji y Tenten el saludo de la misma forma_

_-Tenten-san, te tengo un súper noticia – Dijo Hinata mirando a Naruto sonrojada para luego ver a su amiga_

_-¿Qué pasa Hinata? – Dijo Tenten_

_-Estoy esperando trillizos _

_-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE? – Gritaron Neji y Naruto _

_-E...Es una broma ¿Verdad? Hinata-chan ¡DIME QUE ES UNA BROMA! No quiero ser como Neji y tener 3 mocosos molestándome_

_-Papi, papi, papi, papi – Se escuchaba desde atrás a los Neji_

_-Sigan jugando que estoy ocupado – dijo el Hyuga, los niños siguieron en lo suyo_

_-Pues la verdad solo es uno Naruto-kun, solo venia a molestar a Neji porque el otro día dijo que estaba más gorda – Dijo Hinata con el ceño fruncido_

_-¡Ufff! Por suerte – Murmuro Naruto – Será mejor irnos_

_-Hai, adiós chicos – Dijo Hinata, Tenten y Neji se despidieron de ambos para retomar su conversación_

_-Tenten ¿Qué era lo otro que me ibas a decir? – Dijo Neji _

_-Pues como mama murió hace poco, y como no tiene a donde ir mi papa se viene a vivir con nosotros_

_-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE¡POR FAVOR QUES ESTO SEA UNA PESADILLA!_

_-Es cierto_

_Fin sueño de Neji_

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ – _Grito el Hyuga, otra vez ese nuevo y ahora si que era terrorífico – "Por suerte fue solo una pesadilla…ojalá que nunca el estúpido del papá de Tenten viva con nosotros, antes prefiero ver a Hinata esperando trillizos que ver a ese hombre en mi casa" – Pensó Neji suspirando y levantándose para dirigirse al hospital y contarle todo la verdad a Tenten…

**Fin del capitulo 9. Pobre Neji lo traume harto en este capitulo. Y en el otro capitulo hay sorpresas al menos en el NaruHina tengo todo en mi disco duro listo para pasarlo al comp. Y luego a fanfiction. Bueno ahora contesto los review que me han dejado…**

**Yume Makino****: Bueno aquí vimos una posición del clan Hyuga antes de saber de los trillizos, y pues ahí se verán los nombres porque la verdad esos de los Nejis era fantasías del Hyuga xD. Y pues a veces los padres (sobre todo los hombres) son de esos de colocarles sus nombres, pero que poca originalidad, después pasa lo mismo que en el sueño, te llama por un nombre y aparecen en este caso 4 xD. Y pues esperare antes de que el papa y Lee se enteren, va a ser todo un acontecimiento xD. Y pues con respecto a Sasuke ahí veremos que se le va a hacer por ahora a esperar que Sakura lo inyecte de nuevo y Kakashi que lea su libro xD. Gracias por el review…**

**NaRU-GiRl****: Espero haber cumplido y no haberme tardado. Escribí este capitulo en tiempo record xD. El otro lo publique primero en N101 para probar que no era plagio…Gracias por el review**

**L.I.T****: Neji, siempre se va a comportar como un niño haya Neji Jr o no. SI hay lo va a mimar, y si no hay le va a rogar a Tenten tener un varón para colocarle así xD. Y pues si, Asuma si tiene un hijo pero ya esta muerto y supuestamente en el manga Shikamaru seria el encargado pero aquí le cambie un poco eso. Gracias por el review…**

**elxnazhiio****: Gracias por el comentario, y ten paciencia que el capitulo 13 de que va, va solo espérate un poco mas. Bueno eso y vale por el review**

**Alexa Hiwatari****: Que bien que te haya gustado…y pues haré sufrir un poco mas Sasuke con las jeringas. Gracias por el review**

**kunoichivagabond****: Que genial que te haya gustado y pues según yo el inner de Sakura es el lado pervertido y sincero de Sakura xD. Y la verdad yo no dudo de que los hijos de ellos van a ser muy fuerte, y sabes me diste un idea que se me ocurrió recién….gracias por el review (Y la idea es sorpresa, aunque de seguro va a salir al final)**

**Kamy-chan****: No pongo como idiota a Naruto, es que el es así y todos lo conocemos como el que no entiende a la primera y así me gusta el ///…Gracias por el review**


	10. Verdades

**CONSECUENCIAS DE NUESTROS ACTOS**

**Decimo capitulo de esta historia. Gracias a todos por su apoyo que me animan a continuar. Espero que les guste este capitulo y sin mas que agregar comience la lectura**

**Dedicado a los fan NejixTen **

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ni Neji, Ni Tenten, ni ninguno de los personajes de la serie Naruto me pertenecen son todos propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo los utilizo para dar vida a mis fic sin fin de lucro**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo Anterior:_

-Tenten-san, te tengo un súper noticia – Dijo Hinata mirando a Naruto sonrojada para luego ver a su amiga

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? – Dijo Tenten

-Estoy esperando trillizos

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE? – Gritaron Neji y Naruto

-E...Es una broma ¿Verdad? Hinata-chan ¡DIME QUE ES UNA BROMA! No quiero ser como Neji y tener 3 mocosos molestándome

-Papi, papi, papi, papi – Se escuchaba desde atrás a los Neji

-Sigan jugando que estoy ocupado – dijo el Hyuga, los niños siguieron en lo suyo

-Pues la verdad solo es uno Naruto-kun, solo venia a molestar a Neji porque el otro día dijo que estaba más gorda – Dijo Hinata con el ceño fruncido

-¡Ufff! Por suerte – Murmuro Naruto – Será mejor irnos

-Hai, adiós chicos – Dijo Hinata, Tenten y Neji se despidieron de ambos para retomar su conversación

-Tenten ¿Qué era lo otro que me ibas a decir? – Dijo Neji

-Pues como mama murió hace poco, y como no tiene a donde ir mi papa se viene a vivir con nosotros

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE? ¡POR FAVOR QUES ESTO SEA UNA PESADILLA!

-Es cierto

Fin sueño de Neji

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Grito el Hyuga, otra vez ese nuevo y ahora si que era terrorífico – "Por suerte fue solo una pesadilla…ojalá que nunca el estúpido del papá de Tenten viva con nosotros, antes prefiero ver a Hinata esperando trillizos que ver a ese hombre en mi casa" – Pensó Neji suspirando y levantándose para dirigirse al hospital y contarle todo la verdad a Tenten…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capítulo 10_

**Verdades**

**¡NO SOY GAY!**

No sabia como pero había sido arrastrado al hospital. Temari lo había obligado poco mas a que fuesen a visitar a la kunoichi a pesar de que apenan la conocían. Era todo un fenómeno que alguien estuviese esperando trillizos

-Venga Shikamaru, quiero saber como se siente esperar a 3 mocosos – Dijo Temari entrando al hospital. Shikamaru solo la seguía bostezando

-Tenia que ser tan temprano

-Si – Dijo Temari

Luego de pedirle a la enfermera que le dijese la habitación y sobre los de la visita llegaron a las afuera de la habitación 198

-Temari, apenas la conocemos, no creo que sea buena idea – Dijo Shikamaru, Temari frunció el ceño

-Claro que es buena idea, lo importante es darle nuestro apoyo, además la conocemos desde hace años así que no se de que te preocupas

Entraron a la habitación de la kunoichi que estaba despierta. Ella desvió la vista la visita mirándolos con supresas. A las personas que menos se imaginaba ahí era a ellos 2. Apenas conocía a Temari y Shikamaru no solía visitar a las mujeres en el hospital porque era muy problemático

-Hola – Saludo Temari sonriendo dulcemente mientras se sentaba en una silla que había allí

-Hola – Dijo Tenten aun sorprendida. Shikamaru solo miraba desde la puerta

-Shikamaru salúdala – Dio mirándolo asesinamente

-Hola

-¿A que debo su visita? – Dijo Tenten aun muy confundida

-Es que quisiera saber algo que solo tú puedes contestar – Dijo Temari, Shikamaru bufo y prefirió salir de la habitación. No tenia nada que hacer ahí además de seguro se pondría a conversar cosas de mujeres y no quería oírla

Al salir de la habitación se encuentra con Neji que venia llegando. Le llama profundamente la atención de la presencia de Shikamaru en el lugar dando el chispazo en un instante. Solo el y otros pocos sabían de los trillizos entonces eso significaba que…

-¿QUEEEE? – Se escucho desde adentro de la habitación, Neji entra corriendo a ella con una Tenten impactada y a una Temari bastante sorprendida de la reacción de la kunoichi

-Temari, vámonos, te dije que no era buena idea – Dijo Shikamaru siendo el esta vez quien se la llevaba a rastra

-Pero…pero yo…

-¡Vámonos mujer!

-Hai

-Ne…Neji, tú lo sabias ¿verdad? – Dijo Tenten mirando a Neji con sus ojos algo triste

-Si – dijo Neji bajando la cabeza

-Entonces… ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE?! – Dijo Tenten

-A eso venia ahora Tenten, pero se me adelantaron

-¿Y porque se lo dices a todo el mundo menos a mi? – Dijo Tenten cada vez mas enojada

-No se lo he dicho a cualquier persona, solo ellos, Hinata, Tsunade, Shizune e Hiashi-sama lo saben

-¿QUÉ? Hyuga Hiashi lo sabe – Dijo Tenten estando cada vez más sorprendida

-Hai, tuve que contárselo – Dijo Neji – Además me dijo que…

Pero no alcanzo a terminar ya que la Hokage entra en la habitación con una Tenten aun impactada y a Neji con un semblante serio.

-Veo que ya lo sabe – Dijo la Hokage acercándose a ambos - ¡Los felicito! – Dijo la Godaime sonriéndole a los dos – Pero bueno no vine a eso

-¿A no?

-No, como sabía que Neji estaba aquí les traje los resultados – Dijo Tsunade, mientras la cara de Neji cambiaba en un instante y Tenten solo se mantenía tranquila a esperar los resultados

-A ver vamos viendo – Dijo sacando el informe para comenzar a leerlo. Iba a decir uno por uno para mantener el suspenso – Bueno por lo visto el primero de ello es….umm ¿Qué dice aquí?

-¡DIGALO DE UNA VEZ! – Dijo Neji ya perdiendo la paciencia

-…es una mujer ¡Que lindo! – Dijo Tsunade, Neji parecía estar más nervioso cada minuto mientras Tenten sonreía ante la noticia

-El segundo según el informe es…. ¡Wow! También es mujer ¡Que lindo! – Dijo sonriendo, ahora Neji estaba a punto de colapso mientras una sonrisa más grande se formaban en los labios de Tenten

-¡No puede ser! El tercero tiene que ser hombre – Murmuro Neji que miraba un punto indefinido esperando que la Godaime continuase

-Relájate Neji – Dijo Tenten mientras le tomaba una mano para que se tranquilizara, el solo la aprieta fuerte esperando a que la Hokage dijera el último

-Y el tercero o ¿tercera?... – Neji pareció estar mas nervioso ante el comentario apretando más fuerte la mano de Tenten - …es ¿Será hombre o mujer?

-¡MALDICION! DIGALO DE UNA VEZ – Grito Neji ya perdiendo su cordura

-Relájate – Dijo Tenten

-Bueno es….es mu

-¡NOOOOO! ¡MUJER NOOOO! – Grito Neji

-¡Déjame terminar las frases baka! – Dijo Tsunade dándole una tunda

-Es muy bueno saber que es hombre – Dijo Tsunade, Tenten solo suspiro tranquilo en tanto Neji

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – Fue lo único que dijo con los brazos en alto

-Si que estaba desesperado – Murmuro la Hokage

-Me recuerda a Lee – Dijo Tenten, Neji al escuchar eso su comportamiento cambia radicalmente sentándose nuevamente en la silla con un semblante relajado y feliz

-Me alegra escucharlo – Dijo Neji dejando aun mas impresionado a Tenten y la Hokage

-"Ese Neji, odia que ofenda su ego y orgullo" – Pensó Tenten

-Bueno los dejo, tengan aquí el informe – Dijo la Hokage entregándoselo a Neji que tenia una gran sonrisa para luego salir de la habitación

-¿No es acaso un gran noticia? – Dijo Neji, Tenten suspiro ignorándola

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo tu tío? Neji

-¿eh?...Pues en un principio estaba de acuerdo pero…. – Hizo un pequeña pausa antes de continuar, ahora la que estaba a punto del colapso nerviosa era ella

-¿Pero que?

-…pero eso era pensando que solo íbamos a tener uno

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues le tuve que decir la verdad y pues…

-¿Qué te dijo?

-…pues me dijo que lo iba a conversar con el consejo – Dijo Neji seriamente, Tenten desvió su vista al techo pensativa, las cosas no parecían mejorar del todo

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Tranquila, sabes que si ellos no nos quieren tenemos apoyo de la Hokage, además nos tenemos a nosotros no los necesitamos – Dijo Neji, Tenten le sonrió dulcemente mientras le acariciaba su rostro

-Neji…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Y que vamos a hacer con mi papa?

-¡Agh! No me hables de ese tipo, ni siquiera lo había pensado

-Solo te advierto, que cuando lo sepa va a querer que vivamos con él

-¿QUÉ? ¡OLVIDALO! ¡¡¡Yo no acepto a ese tipo en mi casa!!!

-¿Mi casa? ¿Tenemos casa?  
-Pues…no ¡¡¡Pero ese no es punto!!! No viviré en el mismo lugar que ese hombre, no nos va a dejar en paz ni 5 minutos

-Neji, no conoces a mi padre él es muy amable

-¡Tenten! Es amable contigo y tu mamá pero no conmigo y con todos los hombres que son tus amigos, sobre todo Lee ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?

-Si y tu no hiciste nada por ayudarlo – Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño

-¿Qué iba a hacer? Si lo ayudaba me iba a matar a mi, además el me obligo a ir, yo quería ir a entrenar

-¡Neji! ¿Entonces no estabas preocupada por mi? – Dijo Tenten casi lloriqueando (Sensibilidad de embarazos), mientras Neji se daba cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo

-No, no es eso, yo si me preocupe por ti, por supue…

-¡MIENTES! Solo Lee me quiere, tu solo querías entrenar, mi papá te va a matar cuando se entere

-¿QUÉ? ¡¡¿De que hablas?!!

-De que no te preocupas por mí

-SI ME PREOCUPO POR TI, ya déjate de niñerías, además preocúpate mejor de Neji Jr y de las otras 2

-¡No le digas así a tus hijas Neji!

-Pero si no tienen nombre, aunque estaba pensando en colocarles Jeni

-¡¿QUË?! ¡Claro que no!, es solo tu nombre con las consonantes al revés, ya déjate de ser así maldición, además solo llevo 5 meses no se porque te preocupas por eso ahora

-¡Agh! Esta bien, ya tendremos tiempo de pelear por los nombres

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Naruto y Hinata ya se encontraban afuera de la oficina de Hiashi. Hinata movía sus manos nerviosas mientras que Naruto solo estaba tranquilo esperando a que Hinata entrase

-¿Qué esperas Hinata-chan?

-Es que…estoy nerviosa….por favor no olvides tu nombre, Yiyumaru, por lo que mas quiera no lo olvides

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, tu sabes que a Naruto Uzumaki no se le olvidan esas cosas – Dijo Naruto, Hinata suspiro si seguían las cosas así su padre descubriría rápidamente quien era en realidad

-Entremos

Hinata toco la puerta sonando un _"Adelante" _desde el interior, Hinata traga saliva nerviosa para entrar en la oficina. Ya adentro notan la cara de pocos amigos que traía Hiashi. Ahora el nervioso el Naruto

-Tomen asiento – Dijo Hiashi, ellos obedecieron al instante las ordenes de Hiashi – Pues bien, ustedes sabrán perfectamente lo que hicieron ¿no?

-Por supuesto – Dijo Naruto a viva voz. Hinata le piso un pie para que se callara

-Ya veo, entonces supongo que se cuidaron ¿no? – Dijo Hiashi, Hinata parecía sonrojar cada vez más ante las palabras de su padre

-Pues la verdad no, nunca nos hemos cuidado – Dijo Naruto otra vez sin pensarlo, ahora Hinata le pisa más fuerte el pie por su comentario.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Ya lo habían hecho antes ¿no? – Dijo Hiashi, nadie contestó ya que Naruto seguía pensado en el fuerte dolor de su pie y Hinata estaba muy nerviosa mirando el suelo - ¡¡¡Contesta Hinata!!!

-Hai…Otou-san

-Sinceramente no lo puedo creer, esto es intolerable para un miembro del Souke, si de Neji me sorprende imagínate de ti

-Gomen

-Lo único que agradezco es que no estés con el idiota del Uzumaki – Dijo Hiashi, Naruto no pareció agradarle el cometario pero Hinata lo detiene antes de que hiciese algo estúpido.

-Pues no, el también es de la hoja pero no es Naruto, no ni siquiera lo creas, no es Naruto es Yiyumaru

-¿De donde vienes muchacho? – Dijo Hiashi ya que no lo había visto jamás

-Emm pues yo vengo de mi casa todos los días a visitar a Hinata-chan

-¡¿TODOS LOS DIAS?!

-Hai

-"Esta juventud de hoy" – Pensó Hiashi suspirando – Pero no me refería a eso, me refería a ¿Quién es tu familia? ¿Tus padres? Esas cosas

-Pues…Otou-san la familia de Nar…quiero decir de Yiyumaru murieron hace algún tiempo

-¿Qué nivel eres?

-Soy el mejor Jounnin de la aldea

-Jounnin ¿eh? – Dijo en forma reflexiva – "Este niño se parece cada vez mas al Uzumaki, pero me agrada, tiene el pelo oscuro lo que buscaba en un hombre para mi hija"

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros Otou-san?

-¿Qué apellido eres Yiyumaru?

-Pues yo soy Uz… - Hinata le tapo la boca antes de dijese alguna palabra clave que hiciese descubrir su verdadera identidad

-Su apellido es Uz...Uzu…Usuratonkachi

-¿QUÉ? – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Es una broma ¿no? – Dijo Hiashi

-No Otou-san, ese es su apellido, cuando niño siempre lo molestaban por ello – Dijo Hinata mientras Naruto miraba a la chica espantando por el apellido que le había puesto

-Escúchame Hinata….Yo te autorizo a que este con el pero…no quiero mas visitas nocturnas diarias, ni quiero que estén otra vez juntos antes de la boda, no quiero que Hinata este embarazada sino estas muerto, no quiero que veas al Uzumaki de nuevo esto va para ti Hinata, no quiero que se lo cuenten a muchas personas porque seria un rumor detestable y lo mas importante Yiyumaru ¿Tu color de pelo es natural?

-Hai, es natural – Respondió Hinata por Naruto

-Me parece excelente, pueden retirarse y ya saben las indicaciones – dijo Hiashi mientras se sentaba en su escritorio nuevamente, mientras Hinata ya fuera de la oficina suspira

-Todo salió mejor de lo que pensé, creí que Otou-san me iba a matar por no ser virgen

-Es mi imaginación o el dijo que no podíamos estar juntos hasta una boda – Dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Si eso dijo

-¿NANI? Eso quiere decir, eso quiere decir…nooooooooooo – Dijo Naruto cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras se tomaba su cabeza (A lo emo (N/A: No soy emo por si acaso))

-Naruto ya déjate de tonterías, vamos a visitar a Tenten-san me gustaría saber como se siente esperar trillizos… - Dijo Hinata olvidando que Naruto no sabia de aquello, y tapándose su boca rápidamente por su error

-¿Qué dijiste?...No puede ser…Ese Neji…Es mentira ¿no?

-No

-¡AHG! ¡Como lo odio! ¿Cómo rayos hizo eso? Quizás como le dio a Tent…

-¡Naruto! No digas eso, tienes que ser siempre así de vulgar

-Gomen…es que no me lo puedo imaginar

-Pues no te lo imagines baka, lo importante ahora es ver como ella esta, me preocupa bastante

-Bueno entonces vamos

(Dentro de la oficina de Hiashi)

Hiashi escuchaba todo lo que afuera decían. El no era tonto y desde un principio supo que era Naruto. Le había parecido muy astuto lo del pelo, pero aquello bigotitos en sus mejillas era una características única de Naruto

-"Vaya, estos muchachos son muy astutos, pero no lo suficiente…de verdad creen que con eso me van a engañar, además que teñido de cabello mas mal hecho, cualquiera se da cuenta de ello…pues mas le vale que no deje embarazada a mi niñita por que sino ¡LO MATO!" – Pensaba Hiashi – "Los dejare juntos por ahora, pero buscare una solución al problemita del apellido y del cabello"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tal y como Sakura había dicho el día anterior llego a la habitación de Sasuke para inyectarlo. Tal fue su sorpresa de encontrase nada mas ni nada menos que al ninja copia mostrándole unos de los miles de libros eróticos que tenia

-Mira Sasuke, esto es muy educativo para ti, ya eres bastante grande para entenderlo así que te regalo uno como bienvenida a la aldea – Dijo Kakashi sonriendo bajo la mascara mientras Sasuke miraba algo extrañado el libro

-Gracias…supongo – Dijo Sasuke, Sakura enojada le quieta el libro a Sasuke

-¡KAKASHI! ¿Cómo se te ocurre darle estos regalos a Sasuke-kun? Acaso quieres llevarlo por el mismo camino de Naruto y Kiba

-Sakura, no seas paranoica y ¡No me digas Kakashi!

-Y como quieres que te diga… Hentai – Dijo Sakura, Kakashi ignoro el comentario mientras le quietaba el libro a Sakura para dárselo nuevamente a Sasuke - ¡PERO QUE HACES KAKASHI! – le quieto el libro a Sasuke nuevamente

-¡PUES DARLE EDUCACIÓN A ESTE NIÑO! – Dijo Kakashi quitándole el libro a Sakura para dárselo a Sasuke que estaba algo impactado de la discusión

-¿EDUCACION? ¡JA! POR FAVOR CREES QUE SOY TONTA, NO DEJARE QUE SASUKE-KUN SEA COMO TÚ – Le quito el libro a Sasuke

-¿CÓMO YO? SOY UN SUPER NINJA DE LA HOJA MUY CULTURIZADO Y NO QUIERO QUE SASUKE SEA UN IMBECIL – Dijo Kakashi quitándole el libro a Sakura para dárselo a Sasuke

-EL NO ES IMBECIL, VA A SER IMBECIL SI LO HACES LEER ESO – Dijo quitándole el libro a Sasuke

-¡AGH! YA DEJATE DE ESAS TONTERIAS FEMINISTAS SAKURA, QUE SE PERFECTAMENTE DEL PROYECTO DE TSUNADE Y QUE LA NUMERO UNO EN COMPRARSELO ERES TU

Finalmente Kakashi le da el libro a Sasuke, Sakura frunció el ceño molesta por el cometario. Sakura al intentar quitar el libro a Sasuke, este no la deja

-¡Ya déjense de discutir que me duele al cabeza! – Dijo Sasuke – Y me voy a quedar con el libro

-¿Qué? – Dijo Sakura sorprendida – Pero Sasuke-kun

-Ves Sakura, entre hombres nos entendemos – Dijo Kakashi, Sakura solo frunció el ceño

-Sal de aquí Kakashi que vengo a inyectar a Sasuke

-¿De nuevo? Pero si ayer lo hiciste – Dijo Sasuke

-Vale, vale, te dejo a Sasuke Sakura, a y que disfrutes inyectarlo – Dijo el saliendo de la habitación, Sakura enrojeció pero prefirió ignorar el comentario

-Bueno date la vuelta par poder inyectarte, a y esta vez la aguja es mas grande

-¿QUÉ?... SAKURA DIME ALGO ME TRANQUILIZE

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-_AHHHHHHHHHHHH – _Se escuchaban en los pasillos del hospital. Grito de Sasuke

Naruto que iba pasando con Hinata escuchan el ruido desde esa habitación. Al avistar a Kakashi que estaba cerca de el le van a preguntar, pero ante de hacer la pregunta Kakashi dice

-Sakura lo esta inyectando – Dijo mientras se iba del lugar leyendo su libro

-Hinata-chan, yo voy a donde Sasuke-teme – Dijo Naruto, Hinata asintio dirigiéndose a la de Tenten

Naruto (Que estaba con peluca rubia) se dirigió a la habitación entrando sin pedir permiso, era normal en el entrar a las habitaciones sin pedir permiso, encontrándose algunas veces imágenes impactantes. Y aquella que vio en esa habitación se añadía a su lista

-Pero que… - Susurro impactado. Estaba ahí, su amigo el que tenia poses cool, el de que todas las niñas estaban enamoradas, el que era el fuerte, el macho, el valiente, tumbado de guata ¿Mordiendo el cojín? - ¡AHHHH! ¡SASUKE NO HAGAS ESO! ¡¿Acaso no sabes quien muerde los cojines?! ¡¿NO LO SABES?! – Sasuke se viste y se tumba de nuevo en la cama, mientras Sakura botaba la aguja a la basura y le regañaba a Naruto

-¡NARUTO! ¡¡Es un hospital!! ¡¡No puedes llegar y entrar así como así a las habitaciones!! – Dijo Sakura pero Naruto la ignoro, el solo veía con espanto al que era su amigo

-¡¡RESPONDE SASUKE!!

-No Usuratonkachi, no se de que mierda estas hablando

-Los gay… ¡LOS GAYS MUERDEN LOS COJINES! – Grito desesperado. Aquel comentario pareció caerle como un balde de agua fría. Había hecho dos veces una acción común en los gay, no respondió ya que Naruto siguió hablando - ¿Y sabes porque lo hacen? – Sasuke negó – Lo siento Sakura-chan pero no estas apta para escuchar

Naruto se acerca a Sasuke para decírselo en el oído. Sakura los miraba interrogante, le parecía demasiado infantil la reacción de Naruto. Naruto le cuenta el porque (N/A: No se los diré, es muy fuerte y esto no es yaoi, así que los que saben bien y si no lo averiguan). La cara de Sasuke se convirtió en una de espanto. Aquella confesión le había dado escalofríos. Había hecho eso, no había cosa más humillante para un Uchiha que hacer eso

-Es una broma supongo – Dijo el aparentando tranquilidad aunque por dentro era gelatina, Naruto como un experto científico niega con su cabeza. Sakura solo los miraba sin entender ninguna palabra

-¿Me pueden explicar? – Dijo Sakura de brazos cruzados mientras movía su pie izquierdo esperando rápida respuesta

-Ya te dije Sakura-chan no es apta para todo publico y ahí estas tu – Dijo Naruto Sakura queda con los ojos como plato mientras fruncía el ceño

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¡¿Qué soy tonta como la Ino-puerca?! – Dijo Sakura reprimiéndose las ganas de golpear al jinchuuriki

-Sakura…es mejor dejarlo así – Dijo Sasuke aun con cara de espanto

-Malditos hombres que se creen que soy yo… - Murmura Sakura saliendo de la habitación mientras murmuraba cosas de los hombres y otras cosas. Naruto luego de verla salir furiosa fija su vista en un pequeño libro en el velador del Uchiha

-¡NO PUEDE SER!

-¿Y ahora que? – Dijo Sasuke ya temiendo haber hecho otras acciones que caracterizaba a los gay

-E…es….eso es ¡EL NUEVO CAPITULO DEL ICHA ICHA! ¡¿Cómo lo conseguiste?! Yo fue a la tienda y no quedaban – Dijo Naruto con una cara de miedo mientras tomaba las ropas del Uchiha esperando respuesta mientras Sasuke se impresionaba de las acciones de Naruto

-¡Tranquilízate dobe! Kakashi me lo regalo

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡A MI JAMAS ME HA REGALADO UNO! – Grito Naruto tirándose al suelo de rodillas mientras gritaba "NO" o "¿POR QUÉ?"

-¿Qué tiene de especial? Si quieres te lo regalo

-¡CLARO QUE NO! No quiero que mi amigo sea gay, mejor es que lo leas después me lo prestas – Dijo Naruto a lo científico como se hubiese sacado un importante análisis, en eso abre la puerta Sakura asomando tan solo su cabeza

-¡Ah! Antes de que me olvide, más rato debo sacarte un poco de sangre Sasuke-kun, así que prepárate

-Te deseo suerte – Dijo Naruto tanto burlón como realista

-¡Naruto! Si no te callas también te saco a ti

-No, no, no te preocupes yo estoy bien – Dijo Naruto riendo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza ante la mirada seria de Sakura. Luego de eso desaparece nuevamente – Por suerte se fue la frentona esa

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! – Se escucho un fuerte grito desde el pasillo muy cerca de la habitación

-Na…Nada – Dijo Naruto, Sakura solo bufa molesta siguiendo su camino de nuevo

-No debería provocar así a Sakura

-Y tu no deberías hacer acciones de gay – Dijo en forma chulesca Naruto, Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto comenzando a leer el dichoso libro titulado "Paraíso del Coqueteo versión 2.0.1.3"

-¡Cállate Usuratonkachi!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Luego de que Naruto se dirigiese a la habitación de Sasuke, Hinata se dirigió a la de Tenten. Ella no era como Naruto y antes de entrar a la habitación toca la puerta y entra cautelosamente diciendo un poco sonoro "_permiso_"

-Definitivamente Jeni es un buen nombre… - Susurro Neji cuando Hinata entro, vio a su primo bastante contento y a Tenten bastante cabreada

-¡QUÉ NO!

-Etto…Hola – Dijo la Hyuga saludando tímidamente, ambos la miraron para luego saludarla, Neji le da el asiento a su prima quedándose el de pie al lado de su prima – Y ¿Ya supieron que van a hacer los niños?

-Si – Dijo Tenten sonriendo dulcemente a Hinata, ella se alegro ante la actitud de la kunoichi

-¿Y bien?

-Neji dale el informe a Hinata-chan – Dijo Tenten pero Neji parecía en otro mundo - ¡NEJI!

-¿ah? ¿Qué pasa?

-Dale el informe a Hinata – Dijo Tenten, Neji obedeció dándole el informe a Hinata que miraba extrañada al distraído de su primo - ¿En que pensabas tanto?

-¿Eh?...pues…en ti – Ambas fruncieron el ceño, aquella era siempre la chiba perfecta

-Neji…. – Dijo Tenten dándole una mirada asesina al Hyuga

-Me estaba imaginando como seria Neji Jr ¿Contenta? – Dijo Neji, Tenten solo lo ignoro mirando a Hinata que leía el resultado

-Al menos Neji tuvo lo que quería – Susurro la Hyuga

-Pensé que con eso se dejaría de molestar, pero ahora se le metió en la cabeza ponerle "Jeni" a las niñas

-¿Jeni?...Neji eres muy egocéntrico, deberías madurar – Dijo Hinata mirando malas pulgas a su primo

-Es solo una excelente sugerencia Hinata-sama, no es para que se lo tomen así

-Lo que digas – dijo Tenten pasando de nuevo de Neji

-Si quieres le ayudo a buscar algún buen nombre

-¿¡Estas diciendo que los nombres que yo dije son malos!?

-No dije eso Neji-nissan, no me malinterpretes

-Neji porque no mejor me traes un chocolate de menta ¿siiiii? – Dijo Tenten mirando dulcemente a Neji que no parecía resistir mucho esa murada de suplica

-Pero…

-Por favor…

-¡Agh! Vale – Neji salió de la habitación dejando a las 2 kunoichis dentro de ella.

-Nunca imagine lo egocéntrico que podría llegar a hacer – Dijo Hinata suspirando

-Ni yo….Tal vez estos genio son todos así, supongo que Sasuke es igual

(En la habitación 164)

-Me gustaría tener un hijo llamado Sasuke – Le dijo al Jinchuuriki que estaba a su lado

-Pero que mierda de nombre es ese

-¡¿Qué quiere decir dobe?!

-Pues que eres muy poco original Sasuke

-Es más original de lo que crees

-Si demás – Dijo sarcástico Naruto mientras Sasuke bufaba molesto

(En la habitación 198)

-Tal vez, aunque pienso que Naruto-kun no es así

-De seguro lo que menos le importaría a Naruto es el nombre y yo creo que el serie el menos original, seria capaz de colocarle "ramen" o "hokage" a su hijo – Dijo la kunoichi divertida, Hinata suspiro sin decir nada en contra tenia toda la razón

(En la habitación 164)

-Por mi lado no quiero tener hijos…pero si los tuviera les pondría fantásticos nombres como "Ramen" o tal vez "Ichiraku Ramen" o también "Hokage" – Dijo Naruto mirando al techo en una manera de reflexión ante la mirada de Sasuke que era bastante seria y con una gotita

-Naruto…me decías poco original a mi, solo le pondría nombres de las cosas que te gusta, eso es peor que ponerle tu propio nombre

-¡Oye que son nombres mu originales! – Dijo Naruto algo alterado – Entonces tú tendrías que colocarle "Muerdo el cojín como los gays" o "Sasugay" – Sasuke frunció el ceño

-Bueno para empezar no soy gay, segundo el primer nombre que diste es muy largo, tercero el segundo nombre que distes es falso y suena mal además es idea tuya así que no las acepto

-¡Agh! Mejor lee ese libro que me daría vergüenza que mi amigo sea gay

-¡NO SOY GAY!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Neji iba caminando por el pasillo del hospital con el chocolate en mano. Pero le gustaba tanto que empezó a comérselo en el camino. Al entrar al tercer piso escucha un grito desde una habitación, específicamente la 164 que era donde estaba Sasuke y Naruto

-_NO SOY GAY_ – Neji al escucharlo quedo algo sorprendido ya que había reconocidito esa voz al instante. Era la voz de Sasuke Uchiha

-"Que rayos pasa ahí…iré a darle un visita a ese pelmazo Uchiha" – Pensó. Entro a la habitación sin tocar encontrándose discutir a ambos por verdadera estupideces. O al menos así lo vio el ya que el había estado discutiendo de los mismo con Tenten

-¿Neji Hyuga? – Dijeron ambos sorprendidos de verlo ahí

-Es que escuche un grito y vine a salvar al que dijo que era gay – Dijo el Hyuga, Naruto solo rio mientras Sasuke fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puño

-¡NEJII! – Ambos Uchiha e Hyuga se sobresaltaron ante el gran grito del Uzumaki

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero pedirte dos cosas

-Anda al grano Naruto – Sasuke solo observaba la escena

-Primero quiero pedirte que me des chocolate – Neji frunció el ceño dándole solo una pequeña barra – Y segundo ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-¿Qué cosa? Yo no hice el chocolate

-No, me refiero como hiciste para tener 3 hijos a la vez – Dijo Naruto, Neji se atragantó con el chocolate y Sasuke solo miraba curioso e impactado la discusión esperando respuesta de Neji

-¡¿CÓMO RAYOS LO SUPISTE?! ¡AHG! ¡¿HINATA TE LO CONTO?!

-Pues…si

-Mira escúchame bien si le llegas a decir al alguien te corto la cabeza y te saco esa estúpida peluca – Dijo Neji agarrandolo del cuello a Naruto bastante molesto con su Byakuygan activado para darle mas temor al Jinchuuriki

-¿Peluca? – Pregunto curioso Sasuke

-Hai, peluca – Reafirmo Neji

-No le hagas caso a este Sasuke, solo habla tonterías – Dijo Naruto que había sido soltado por el Hyuga mientras el reía nerviosamente

-¿Peluca?

-¡Ahg! – Neji él le saca la peluca a Naruto dejándose a la vista el pelo azul con brillos rubios

-¿Qué rayos te hiciste Naruto? Pensé que teñirse el pelo también es de gay tu mismo me lo dijiste

-Pero es bastante menos gay que morder el cojín

-"Pero que les pasa a esto, mejor me voy ante de que se les ocurra violarme o algo parecido" – Pensó el Hyuga saliendo de la habitación cautelosamente ya que esa discusión no le gustaba para nada

**Bueno hasta aquí dejo este capitulo. Espero que le haya gustado y bueno agradezco todos los review que paso a contestar ahora. Si tienen sugerencias, ideas, reclamos u otras cosas que decir solo díganla ahí. Ya me dejo de cháchara y contesto los review…**

**Rikku-Uchiha****: Gracias por el review. Si de seguro son adorables además de esos ojos blancos lo van a hacer más. Espero que te haya gustado el cap**

**Chica-anime 4ever****: Es a cualquier joven de 18 años se trauma de saber que va a tener trillizos ¿no? Gracias por leer el fic y espero que te haya gustado el cap**

**NaRU-GiRl****: Bueno en el capitulo 9 estaba mas inspirada, en este demore un poco mas, espero que te haya gustado el cap y me gustaría dejar más traumado a Neji por un momento. **

**L.I.T****: Para cualquiera esos sueño son un trauma xD. Espero que te haya gustado el cap**

**kunoichivagabond****: Es divertido trauma un poquito a Neji ya que dejo a Tenten tanto tiempo sola. Además es mejor así xD. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Y pues coloque una discusión entre esos dos (Kakashi y Sakura), aunque solo los voy a molestar así…**

**Alexa Hiwatari****: Para una persona como Neji es difícil que se le quite la idea de Neji Jr. Espero que te haya gustado el cap**

**KAKAxPAMExNEJI****: En el cap pasado era pobre Neji, en este también xD. Lo moleste un poquito con Sasuke y Naruto. Y pues de seguro lo seguiré taimando con eso. Gracias por el review**

**Kail-san****: Si, así son muchos de los hombres, en mi familia pasa algo parecido. Tan egocéntricos que sean algunos que le colocan su propio nombre entre esos Neji. Espero que te haya gustado el cap**

**EmilyBlack88****: No puedo quitarle la ingenuidad a Naruto, el es simplemente así xD. Si tener 3 si que es algo complicado, pero de seguro Neji se las arreglará. En este cap solo dije que serán pero sus futuro….aun en incierto**

**liluys****: Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic y espero también que te haya gustado el cap. Gracias por el review**

**conchito****: Si, para mi Neji es especial y no es tan solo una piedra sin sentimientos y traumas xD, además es más divertido así. Y pues las otras parejas ahí se irán viendo aunque van poco a poco. Gracias por el review**


	11. Los regalos de Lee y Gai

**CONSECUENCIAS DE NUESTROS ACTOS**

**Décimo primer capitulo de esta historia. Gracia a todos por su apoyo, me animan a seguir escribiendo y seguir publicando. Sin más que agregar solo lean el fan fic**

**Dedicado a los fan NejixTen y a todos los que leen esta historia**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Ni Neji, Ni Tenten, ni ninguno de los personajes de la serie Naruto me pertenecen son todos propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo los utilizo para dar vida a mis fic sin fin de lucro**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo Anterior:_

_-¿Peluca? – Pregunto curioso Sasuke_

_-Hai, peluca – Reafirmo Neji_

_-No le hagas caso a este Sasuke, solo habla tonterías – Dijo Naruto que había sido soltado por el Hyuga mientras el reía nerviosamente_

_-¿Peluca?_

_-¡Ahg! – Neji él le saca la peluca a Naruto dejándose a la vista el pelo azul con brillos rubios_

_-¿Qué rayos te hiciste Naruto? Pensé que teñirse el pelo también es de gay tu mismo me lo dijiste_

_-Pero es bastante menos gay que morder el cojín_

_-"Pero que les pasa a esto, mejor me voy ante de que se les ocurra violarme o algo parecido" – Pensó el Hyuga saliendo de la habitación cautelosamente ya que esa discusión no le gustaba para nada_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo 11_

**Los regalos de Lee y Gai**

**El libro pervertido**

Luego de que Neji saliese de la habitación numero 164 se dirigió hacia la habitación donde estaba Tenten y su prima ya sin el chocolate que le había pedido la kunoichi. Pero ese detalle simplemente lo olvido. Entro a la habitación encontrándose simplemente a las chicas hablando cosas de chicas

-Neji… ¿Dónde esta mi chocolate? – Dijo Tenten curiosa por no ver su preciada barra de azúcar sabor a menta (N/A: Me fascina el chocolate, más si es de menta)

-¿Eh? ¿Qué chocolate?

-¡¿Cómo que, que chocolate?! El que te mande a comprar por supuesto

-No me digas que lo olvidaste Neji-onisan

-¡Ah! Ese chocolate

-¡Si! ¡Ese! ¡¿Dónde esta?! – Dijo la kunoichi algo fastidiada, ya que Neji le estaba dando mucho rodeo al asunto

-Me lo comí – Dijo sin remordimiento, mientras la cara de Tenten se ponía de mil colores y Hinata solo suspiraba

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE?!

-No es para que te enfades

-¡Ve y compra otro!

-"Estas mujeres si que fastidian, primera vez que le encuentro la razón al vago de Shikamaru"

-¡¿Qué estas pensando?!

-¿Yo? Nada, vuelvo altiro

-¡¡¡Y NO TE LO COMAS!!!

-"De donde saco ese carácter jamás la había oído gritar así y menos por algo como un chocolate, debe ser el embarazado la esta estresando" – Pensó el shinobi saliendo de la habitación a comprar uno nuevo

-Tenten-san será mejor que te relajes no es bueno para tu salud que te pongas así – Dijo Hinata al ver muy alterada a la kunoichi

-¡Es que…! ¿Cómo se le ocurre comerse MI chocolate?

-Cada día estoy desconociendo mas a Neji, el mismo me dijo que odiaba los dulces

-¿De verdad? A mi me dijo lo contrario hace un tiempo….

_Flash Back_

_Luego de lo sucedido con Lee y el papa de Tenten en su casa los 3 fueron camino hacia donde iban a entrenar. Como era lo habitual Tenten y Lee conversaban feliz de la vida mientras que el Hyuga estaba algo apartado de la conversación estando en su mundo_

_-Tenten tu papá debería ser mas educado _

_-Mi papa siempre es así, sino bromea con ellos los trata mal y pues el pensó…no sé que pensó pero en fin será mejor que no lo veas mas_

_-No pienso regresar a tu casa mientras este el Tenten_

_-Ni siquiera si te digo que tengo que mi papa trajo los mejores chocolate de su aldea_

_-¿Su aldea? ¿Cuál? – Dijo Lee algo emocionado ya que a el la encantaba los chocolates_

_-Esa aldea donde están esas señoras regordetes haciendo todo el día chocolate…la Aldea….esa aldea_

_-¡¿CÚAL?! – Neji tan solo escuchaba la conversación sin entrometerse a ella_

_-¿Qué no viste su banda?_

_-No_

_-La aldea de la lluvia baka_

_-¡¿NANI?! ¡No puede ser! Esos son los mejores, cuando fui con Gai-sensei comimos hasta morir chocolates de esa aldea ¡¿DÓNDE LOS TIENES?! – Dijo Lee deteniendo de repente ante la sorprendida Tenten mientras Neji había pasado de largo caminando hasta que unos pasos mas allá nota que se habían detenido soltando un bufido de molestia_

_-¡Cálmate Lee! Si quiere vamos a mi casa después del entrenamiento y comemos algunos – Dijo Tenten sonriéndose a su compañero que estaba saltando de alegría - ¿Qué dices Neji?_

_-Pues…pues…tengo cosas que hacer_

_-Neji…sabes bien que no tienes nada que hacer – Dijo Tenten seriamente – ¿O acaso no te gusta? – Dijo la kunoichi acercándose al Hyuga que aun estaba de espalda. Lee aun saltaba de alegría_

_-Que importa, no tengo tiempo para eso_

_-Neji…_

_-Ya sabes lo ocupado que es un Hyuga_

_-Neji…._

_-No me dan permiso_

_¡Neji….!_

_-Debo entrenar_

_-¡NEJI! – Dijo la kunoichi ya harta de tontas excusas, además de se falsa mucha no tenían sentido, el Hyuga da la vuelta quedando muy cerca del rostro de ella – ¿Te gusta o no?_

_-¡¿Qué cosa?! – Dijo nervioso_

_-¡Como que, que cosa! El chocolate pues Neji_

_-Ah...a mi…pues…si _

_-¡Ah! Que bien entonces no tienes excusa vendrás a mi casa mas tarde junto a Lee_

_El Hyuga no respondió y siguió su camino mientras Tenten le daba una tunda a Lee para que se calmase y para empezar la marcha hacia el entrenamiento._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Tenten-san el solo te dijo eso porque estaba nervioso – Dijo Hinata escuchando el testimonio de la kunoichi sacando rápidas conclusiones

-¿Nervioso?

-Hai…El solo dijo que si porque tu estabas muy cerca y se puso nervioso, es algo obvio

-¿Algo obvio?

-Si, yo era igual al principio cuando estaba con Naruto-kun le decía a todo si y luego de eso me di cuenta que odio el ramen

-Con que es de familia

-Hmp…Tal vez

-¿Por qué tardara tanto?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¡Ahg! Temari te dije que era mala idea ir, pero claro las mujeres son tan problemáticas que no se les ocurre mas que malas ideas que solo causan problemas, casi le das un infarto a Tenten por la media bocaza que tienes, no logro entender las problemáticas que son…

-Shikamaru…. ¿Que rayos te tomaste hoy que andas tan parlanchina? Por lo general no dices nada ya que es muy complicado perder un poco de saliva

-Cállate

-Hombres…quien los entiende

-Además me robas las frases

-Sabes que todo eso fue tu culpa, debiste haberme detenido en la mañana supuestamente eres súper dotado

-Ahora resulta que soy parlanchina y el culpable de lo que tu misma provocaste

-¡SI! Tú tienes la culpa

-Me voy a casa, estas fastidiando mucho – Dijo el ninja empezando a caminar en sentido contrario

-¡SHIKAMARU VEN AQUÍ! ¡NO TE MANDAS SOLO!

-No eres mi jefe Temari

-Estuviste conmigo ayer, mas de lo permitido, así que ahora ¡ME OBEDECES!

-¿NANI?...Tampoco soy tu esclavo

-Ayer yo fui la esclava, hoy lo eres tú

-¿NANI? ¿Estas bromeando? – Temari negó

-¡Agh! Repito…me voy a casa

-¡NO TE VAS A NINGUNA PARTE! – Dijo Temari deteniendo encarando al shinobi, para luego decirle en forma baja – Hoy va a haber una diferencia

-¿De que hablas?

-Ayer yo fui tu esclava sexual…hoy tu eres mi esclavo pero la diferencia es que no va ser para eso…supongo que por tu cara entendiste

-¡Estas loca! Pensé que era un juego, me rehusó

-Recuerdas ese papelito que firmaste ayer

-¿eh? No

-Míralo bien y sobre todo léelo bien – Dijo Temari dándole el acuerdo a Shikamaru, el lo lee para luego palidecer

-No recuerdo haberlo firmado

-Creíste que ibas solo tu a disfrutar…pues yo también tengo muchos ases bajo la manga Shikamaru, ahora ¡VAMOS!

-Pero…

-Así es la vida Shikamaru, deberías ser mas vivo para la próxima y no dejarte engatusar tan fácilmente, vamos a mi departamento para que empieces a limpiar el baño

-Hai – dijo desganado el ninja

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¿Ya dejaste de ser gay? – Dijo Naruto aburrido de esperar el libro que tanto quería leer

-Cállate Usuratonkachi estas desconcentrándome, además colócate esa peluca de nuevo que te ves realmente mal con el pelo azul

-Y ¿Desde cuando te importa mi pelo?

-No es que me importe tu estúpido pelo, es solo que es difícil acostumbrarse

-Hmp…baka – En eso entra Sakura con una nueva jeringa, además de sus cosas de médicos

-Sasuke-kun vengo a sacarte un poco de sangre y inyectarte esto – Dijo Sakura mostrándole un frasquito al nervioso Sasuke - Naruto sal de ahí que molestas – Dijo Sakura a Naruto, el solo se paro y se sentó en un sillón que estaba al extremo de la habitación

-Bueno, dame tu brazo... ¡Sasuke! Dame el brazo

-No quiero, yo ya estoy bien no necesitas estúpidas muestras de sangre

-Tsunade-sama me dijo que lo hiciera, tal vez para ver si tienes sida, no se solo dame el maldito brazos

-No y no tengo sida

Sakura ya harta de la infantil reacción saca el brazo de Sasuke a la fuerza y ya que tenía una monstruosa fuerza no le es difícil. Luego le inyecta en la vena y le saca la sangre con un Uchiha gritando desesperadamente

-"Pareciera como si estuviera teniendo un hijo, ni yo grito tanto" – Pensó Naruto viendo l escena

-Listo, eso es todo y para que veas lo consideraba que soy te traje un paleta – Dijo Sakura, ambos shinobi quedaron algo impresionado

Al final Sasuke acepta feliz de la vida la paleta ante la suplica mirada de Naruto

-Como sabia que estarías aquí también te traje una Naruto – Dijo Sakura dándole la paleta al sonriente Uzumaki. Luego de eso Sakura sale de la habitación

-¡OYE!

-¿Qué?

-Porque u tienes una paleta de naranja con forma de cabeza de conejo y yo con una de perro sabor a piña

-Naruto ¿De verdad importa eso?

-Claro que si, no quiero comerme a Akamaru

-Hmp…no fastidies y déjame leer en paz

-¡YO QUIERO LEER!

-Eres muy fastidioso, no se como Hinata te aguanta

-Hinata-chan es muy buena

-¡Um!...La admiro no se como logra soportar a un Usuratonkachi como tu, es decir, nadie te aguanta

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR?! ¡Que molesto mucho!

-Si

-¡AHG! SASUKE-TEME…SI TANTO FASTIDIO ENTONCES ME LARGO DE AQUÍ

-Como quieras – Contestó el Uchiha con indiferencia aparentando leer el libro – No dijiste que te ibas aun estas parado ahí

-¡ME VOY A IR!...Después de leer aún que sea una pagina del Icha Icha

-Toma, léelo, me das el libro y te vas

-Gracias teme – Dijo Naruto tomando el libro para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta

-¡EY NARUTO! ¡¡¡TE dije que lo leyeras, pero aquí, no que te lo llevaras idiota!!

-Sasuke, tu estas ahí yo aquí…estoy sano y tu enfermo…así que yo leo y tú no lees…adiós teme – Salió Naruto corriendo de la habitación ante el fastidiado Sasuke que apretaba los puño

-¡¡¡¡MALDTIO NARUTO VUELVE AQUÍ!!!! – Grito el Uchiha intentando levantarse pero el fue imposible ya que aun le dolía las heridas - ¡Agh! es todo culpa del maldito Itachi…

-¿A quien le dices maldito Itachi? Idiota…

-Pero que…. AHHHHHHH ¡NO PUEDE SER!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Naruto estaba corriendo por los pasillos con el libro en mano temiendo que apareciera Sasuke y se lo quitara. De Sasuke ya se esperaba cualquier cosa. Empujo a miles de enfermeras y médicos pero no e importo el solo seguía corriendo. Pero mientras miraba hacia atrás choco con algo, era inmenso, suave como unas almohadas de plumas, con un embriagante aroma y con muy mal carácter

-¡NARUTO! ¿¿QUÉ HACES?? ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO TE VOY A DAR UAN GARNDE! – Dijo Tsunade levantando una mano en forma amenaza mientras su expresión era de las peores

-¡AHH! Tsunade-obachan, ¡WoW! Nunca había tocado unas tan gran…. – Fue callado por una certera patada de Tsunade enviando a Naruto metros de ahí

-¡AHH! ¡¡Con que ahí al explicación!! Ese maldito libro – La Hokage se acerco al muchacho rubio quitándole el libro ante los lloriqueo de Naruto – Sabe Shizune, tengo maravillosas ideas de que hacer con este libro

-¿Eh? ¿De que habla Tsunade-sama?

-Que te parece si lo piso…no mejor si se lo doy a Akamaru de regalo para que muerda…. ¡No! Mejor se lo regalo a Kakashi…. ¡NO! Mejor lo quemo…¡¡NO!! Mejor se lo regalo a Neji para que se relaje y deje de pensar tanto en los trillizos, si eso se lo dará a Neji, que opinas ¿eh? Naruto

-¡BUAAA! ¡¡TSUNADE-OBACHAN!! NO POR FAVOR, YO QUIERO EL LIBRO, MI LIBRO, ¡¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!!

-Si definitivamente se lo doy a Neji – Naruto se tira al piso haciendo miles de pataletas rogando por el libro, lloriqueando y murmurando cosas como "Tanto trabajo que me costo" o "Maldita vieja alcohólica" Por lo cual se llevo una tunda

-¡Ohh! Pero mira quien viene ahí…no es Hyuga Neji, ¡Um! Es buen momento para regalos – Dijo en forma chulesca la Hokage y lo suficientemente fuerte para que Naruto oyese logrando mas queja por parte de el - ¡NEEEEEJI!

El Hyuga al sentir su nombre desvía la vista hacia donde provenía el grito. Ve a la Hokage con una expresión divertida y Naruto lloriqueando en el suelo. El solo se acerca comiéndose el chocolate

-Mira como regalos de despedida de soltero…

-No me voy a casar Tsunade-sama

-Bueno lo que sea, solo ten es un regalo de la mejor Hokage… ¡Ah! Antes que se me olvide también es un regalo por parte de Naruto aquí presente – Dijo la Hokage, Neji vio a Naruto que lloriqueaba más fuerte aún

-Ya veo ¿Qué se supone que me va a dar?

-Ten – Le entrega el libro, Neji lo mira sorprendido pero no dice nada en contra ni nada a favor – Gracias, supongo

-¡MI LIBRO! – Gritaba Naruto arrastrándose hacia Neji para luego tomar sus rodillas colocar sus cabeza en las piernas y empezar a suplicar - ¡POR FAVOR NEJI! ¡¡¡¡DAME MI LIBRO!!! ¡¡¡TE LO RUEGO!!!

-¡¡NARUTO SUELTAME!!! No quiero que te acerques a mi, no al menso hasta que tengas algo serio con Sasuke

-¡¿NANI?! ¡NO SOY GAY COMO EL TEME ESE! ¡¡SOLO QUIERO MI LIBRO!! – Dijo Naruto parándose rápidamente del suelo encarando al Hyuga

-No puedo creerlo… ¿Desde cuando Naruto? Pobre Hinata – Susurro la Hokage divertida de molestar al Uzumaki

-¡AGH! Ya déjenme de confundir con el gay de Sasuke y ¡DEVUELME MI ICHA ICHA!

-¿Por qué? La Hokage me lo regalo, no tengo porque dártelo, quédate lloriqueando si quieres no te lo voy a pasar

-¡¡NEJI!!

Neji ignoro a Naruto siguiendo su camino con su nuevo libro en manos. Naruto rompió a llorar tirándose al suelo y haciendo grandes escándalos. Tsunade y Shizune siguieron su camino dejando solo a Naruto y su pena

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Neji viene a dar recién el chispazo de que el chocolate que estaba comiendo era de Tenten a las afuera de su habitación. Le quedaba tan solo una pequeña barra, pero tenia flojera de ir a buscar otro así que entro con ello

-Hasta que pareciste y donde esta m…. ¡KYAAA! – Grito sorprendida la kunoichi apuntando con su dedo el libro que llevaba Neji en sus manos. Aquel grito había sobresaltado a ambos Hyuga presentes

-Hinata, será mejor que vayas a ver al llorón de tu novio

-¿eh?

-Solo ve, esta a uno pasos de aquí, lo vas a reconocer altiro es el tontito tirado en el suelo llorando – Dijo Neji, Hinata parecía perpleja pero prefirió hacerle caso saliendo de la habitación

-Ne...Neji ¿Qué es eso?

Neji se dio cuenta que apuntaba al libro. Ni el mismo sabía que era lo que tenia en las manos. Solo lo había aceptado para fastidiar a Naruto. Lo levanta un poco para ver de que se trata sonrojando al instante. Tenten no entendió

-ME trajiste una revista para que no me aburra

-Emm…Voy y vuelvo – Dijo desapareciendo del lugar ante la sorprendida Tenten, que estaba sola nuevamente

-Pero que….

Neji con la velocidad de un Jounnin llega a un kiosco comprando 2 revista, una para Tenten (para que no sospechara) Y una de armas ninjas y otras cosas para ocultar el otro. En pocas palabras era el disfraz del Icha Icha. Llega a los minutos después con ambas revista

-Tente, te traje una revista – Dijo Neji dándole la revista que suponía que le gustaban a las mujeres. Peor no a una como Tenten, ella al ver la revista de armas sonríe

-Neji…quiero ver esa – No dejo pasar tiempo, Tenten le arrebata la revista donde Neji ocultaba el Icha Icha

Tenten de la emoción de leer una revista de armas lo abre rápidamente cayendo encima de ella el regalo de la Hokage a Neji. Tenten lo observa un segundo, luego lo abre y se encuentra con las miles imágenes Hentai, las miles de historias "hot" y otras cosas que no eran común de ver en Neji

-Te lo puedo explicar – Fue a lo único que atino decir el Hyuga cerrando los ojos esperándose las miles de grito por parte de la kunoichi. Pero nada paso, abrió un ojo y estaba tranquilo – "Pero que…definitivamente es el embarazo"

-Neji… - dijo seriamente ante un Hyuga mas tranquilo - ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NO ME DIJISTE?! Y para colmo lo ocultas en una revista que deberías saber perfectamente que es mi favorita

-Es que…es que Tsunade-sama me lo dio

-¿Tsunade-sama? ¿Y porque no me da uno a mí?

-¿¡NANI!? ¿Estás loca? Esto no es apto para mujeres Tenten – Dijo Neji quitándole el libro de las manos

-¡AHG! Tu y tu maldito machismo, deberías casarte con el, además, claro que no es apto para mujeres si trae cosas destinado a los hombres, yo me refería a uno en otra versión

-Déjate de hablar pelotudeces

-¡NEJI! A propósito ¿Dónde esta mi chocolate?

-Pues Tsunade-sama me lo quito por que dijo que no podías comer chocolate – Mintió el Hyuga ya que el se lo había comido

-¡¿Es una broma?!

-No

-¡¡¿¿ES UNA BROMA??!!

-Tranquilízate, no quiero que le pase nada a Neji Jr

-Puede pasar algo peor… - Dijo suspirando

La puerta se abre de golpe entrando dos sujeto extravagantemente vestidos mientras sonreían y alzaban su pulgar en medio de la habitación. Luego de su presentación empiezan a entrar con miles de cajas de todos colores

-TENTEN – Grito Lee luego de dejar la ultima caja en su lugar y abrazándola efusivamente ante la celosa mirada de Neji. Luego de eso aparece por el otro lado Gai abrazando a su alumna de igual forma

-¡Ahg!...Jlee…Jai-Senseijg…meg ahogrcan

-Sumimasen, es que estamos tan felices de que estés bien – Dijo Lee parándose al lado de Neji

-Si, yo sabia que mis alumnos rebozaban de la llama de la juventud, de seguro siguieron mis útiles consejos, y pro eso le pondrán Gai a su hijo ¿verdad? – Dijo emocionado el sensei de aquel equipo, a Neji y Tenten solo le salieron una gota y Lee sonreía orgulloso

-Lo siento Gai-sensei, se va a llamar Neji Jr – Intervino el Hyuga dejando anonadados a lee y Gai y avergonzada a Tenten. Le tenía que decir a todo el mundo lo mismo

-Pero que mierda de nombre es ese – Dijo Lee, Gai miro sorprendido a su alumno ante su grosería

-¡NO LEE! ¡NO DIGAS ESA PALABRA NUNCA MAS! ¡LEEE!

-¡NO ES UNA MIERDA DE NOMBRE! ¡Es súper guay!

-¡AHHH! NEJI TAMBIEN

-Tenten tengo una idea – Tenten lo miro confusa – Porque no le ponemos a una de nuestra hijas Rock Lee

-¡AHH! ¡Que no soy travesti! – Dijo Lee algo enfadado – Un momento ¿Una de nuestras hijas?

-Jeje Lee, no le hagas caso a Neji, jeje el solo bromeaba – Dijo Tenten riendo nerviosamente - ¿Cierto Neji? – Miro asesinamente a Neji

-Si – Dijo el Hyuga ante la cara de asesina de Tenten

-¿um? ¿Seguros?

-Hai Lee – Dijo Tenten tratando de evitar el temita

-¡AH! Mis Tenten y Neji ven estas geniales cajas aquí

-Como no verlas – Dijo sarcástico Neji

-Bueno bueno, tiene miles de cosas para ¡GAI HYUGA! – Grito efusivo el sensei ante la mirada de vergüenza de sus alumnos (Excepto lee)

-Gai-sensei, solo tengo 5 meses, no tenia porque molestarse además… - Decía Tenten, pero Neji la interrumpió

-…se va a llamar Neji Jr

-No…además el nombre aún no esta decidido – Dijo Tenten sonriéndole a u sensei

-Pues mantengo la esperanza – dijo Gai

-Mira Tenten este es un súper regalo, es un traje verde de entrenamiento para el niño, claro que en miniatura – Dijo Lee dándole el mini traje

-¿eh? Gracias – Dijo Tenten sonriéndole falsamente y riendo nerviosamente

-"Que mierda de regalos" – Pensó Neji que se mantenía al margen

-Mira también unas minis sandalias de shinobi para bebes – Dijo Gai casi llorando de emoción, Tenten seguía riendo nerviosamente mientras daba gracias

-Un CD del nuestro nuevo disco con Gai-sensei "Llama de Juventud" – Dijo Lee, Neji al oír empieza a toser y da la espalda para no reírse de aquello. Mientras Tenten solo veía el regalo algo espantada

-Una foto mía y de Lee para que nunca nos olvide – Dijo Gai sensei dándole una foto donde salía Gai y Lee sonriendo mientras hacían el signo de amor y paz

-Tenten ¿Puedo ser el padrino? – Pregunto Lee ante de seguir pasando regalos, Tenten y Neji quedaron sorprendidos contestando al instante

-Si/No – Dijeron Tenten y Neji, ella estaba de acuerdo pero ciertamente Neji ni siquiera quería que sus hijos se juntasen con el

-¿Si o no?

-Si/No – Repitieron nuevamente

-No te preocupes Lee, yo me la arreglo con Neji después – Dijo Tenten sonriendo ante la seria mirada de Neji

-Mira Tenten también trajimos más trajes verdes, para salir, para dormir, para estar en casa, para comer, para estar en el patio, para la siesta, para….

-"Son todos iguales" – Pensó la kunoichi mientras seguía recibiendo miles de trajes verdes

-Mira también te trajimos un póster publicitarios de nuestro nuevo disco – Dijo Lee tirándole los pósters

-Y un molde de pelo con forma de tazón para que le cortes siempre así a Gai Hyuga

-¡Maldición! Que no se llama así – Dijo Neji ya harto del par

En eso entra una eufórica Ino junto a Sakura con muchas bolsas aparentemente andaban de compras, luego de que Sakura fuera a inyectar a Sasuke salió con Ino. Observan un poco la situación pero los ignoran saludando a su amiga

-Ohayo Tenten-san – Dijeron ambas kunoichis empezando su función

-Ohayo

-Mira te trajimos este vestidito sexy de color rosa y mirado para la niñita de la cual yo voy a ser madrina – dijo Ino dándole lo que había traído

-Esto…gracias

-¡Claro que no Ino puerca! ¡YO voy a ser la madrina de la hija de Tenten!

-No frentesota voy a hacer yo

-No, seré yo y punto

-¡Ey! ¿Quien dijo que va a ser niñita? Es varón – Intervino Lee

-Lee tiene razón – Lo apoyo Gai

-Claro que es niñita Lee – Aseguro Sakura, mientras Neji y Tenten suspiraban y los otros seguir discutiendo

-"Estoy agotada…:"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hinata luego de salir de la habitación de Tenten camina un poco por el pasillo encontrándose con Naruto aun lloriqueando y haciendo berrinche. Hinata suspira, Naruto era como 2 personas muchas veces. Algunas era el tierno e inocentón y otras el pervertido de primera

-¿Qué paso Naruto-kun? – Dijo Hinata hincándose a la altura de Naruto que deja de lloriquear y abraza a Hinata

-Es que…es que….la vieja esa…esa vieja que hay de hokage…ella…le dio mi libro…mi libro que robe a Sasuke…se lo dio… ¡AL ESTUPIDO DE TU PRIMO!

-Naruto ¬¬, no me digas que hablas de ese libro pervertido que encontré en tu casa el otro día – Pregunto Hinata

-No, era otra edición el de la casa era la edición 2.1.0.2 el de ahora era la edición 2.1.0.3 ¡WAAAAA! Quiero matar a la vieja

-¡ufff! Vamos Naruto a casa

-¡NO SIN MI LIBRO!

-Naruto-kun….déjalo ya

-Pero Hinata-chan…mi libro

-Naruto ni siquiera era tuyo tu mismo dijiste que se lo robaste a Sasuke, así que déjate de alegar y vamos a…

-¿Comer ramen?

-Ehhh… - Dijo algo dudosa ya que odiaba el ramen - la verdad es que no tengo ham…

-¿Comer ramen?

-Pues es que yo….

-¿Comer ramen?

-¡Agh! Si, comer ramen – Dijo Hinata resignada siguiendo al feliz rubio que ya había olvidado el incidente del libro y ahora celebraba el que iría a comer ramen

-Pero antes voy a ir a molestar al teme…vamos – Dijo Naruto tomándole la mano a Hinata para empezar a correr a la habitación de Sasuke

Luego entra a ella y ve al Uchiha con una cara de espanto mirando a la nada. Naruto y Hinata lo ven sorprendido, no era una actitud muy normal en un Uchiha

-¿TE pasa algo teme?

-El…el…el…ese… - Susurra Sasuke

-¿Él quien?

-I...Itachi ¡ESTA AQUÍ!

-Estas loco idiota – Dijo Naruto ya que se sabia de la muerte de este

-Eso es imposible Sasuke-san, es decir, nosotros mismo lo vimos muerto – Dijo Hinata

-¡YO LO VI!

-Te vino a penar – Dijo Naruto divertido, pero a ninguno le callo en gracias Hinata le dio un pequeño golpe para que se ubicará

-¡NO DIGAS ESO!, El tiene que estar bien muerto, de seguro fue una ilusión, debe ser la fiebre, si la fiebre eso – Dijo Sasuke tratando de buscar razón racional a lo que el vio

-Como no vas a tener fiebre Sasuke-san la ventana esta abierta – Dijo Hinata cerrando la ventana

-¡¡QUE?! ¡LA VENTANA! ¡NO PUEDE SER!, supuestamente el entro y salió de aquí por ahí ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Lla…llama a Sakura, a Ino, a Shikamaru, a Gaara a quien sea solo llama a alguien que no seas tú y que se quede conmigo esta noche – Grito desesperado el Uchiha ya que ni defenderse podía debido al estado en que estaba

-Sasuke….ya que el viejo verde del papa de Hinata no me deja visitarla, ¡YO UZUMAKI NARUTO PORTEGERE A LA GATA ASUSTADIZA DE SASUKE!

-¡CALLATE DOBE! ¡DIJE CUALQUIERA MENOS TÚ! – Grito Sasuke, Hinata solo suspiro ante las reacciones de ambos

-Si quieres voy a hablar con Sakura-san – Dijo Hinata, Naruto al sentir el rechazo se queda callado y sigue Hinata

-¡ESPERA!, no quiero quedarme solo, que vaya Naruto, porque tampoco me quiero quedar solo con el – Dijo Sasuke a lo que Naruto refunfuño

-¡CLARO QUE NO TE DEJARE CON HINATA-CHAN! ¡¡¡Quizás que cosas pervertidas les va a hacer!!!

-Naruto hace menos de una hora jurabas que era gay y ahora se supone que soy un acosador sexual, mejor ve a buscar a Sakura y déjate de joder – Dijo Sasuke

-Hinata si este te hace algo me dices y yo ¡LE SACO LA MIERDA!

-Naruto-kun relájate voy a estar bien

-Si no ves baka no puedo ni moverme porque estoy postrado en esta cama y ahora anda de una maldita vez a buscar a alguien – Dijo Sasuke fastidiado Naruto sale de ahí refunfuñando mientras Hinata se sentaba en un sillón al extremo de la habitación – Es insoportable

-El es simplemente así, además es difícil imaginárselo de otra manera

-Hmp…Supongo….

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-"Que se creen, claro mande al baka de Naruto a hacer las tareas aburridas, claro ahora debo buscar a la frentesota esa quizás donde se metió ahora, es fácil de detectar, es la única con pelo rosado en este mundo y esa rarita muerta del sonido. Que fastidio no quiero hacer esto" – Pensó el Uzumaki caminando por los pasillos en "Buscando a Sakura"

Sintió enorme gritos, proveniente de una habitación. No sabia quien estaba allí pero oía los gritos de Gai y Lee y de dos mujeres realmente gritonas. Sakura e Ino, quien más en Konoha gritaba así. Entro a la habitación encontrándose a Tenten y Neji tapándose los oídos, encima de la cama donde Tenten estaba costada miles de objetos entre ellos el CD. A Ino y Sakura peleando con Lee y Gai

-¡WOW! ¡USTEDES SON EL DUO DEL DISCO "LLAMA DE JUEVTUD"! – Dijo Naruto emocionado tomando el disco que estaba encima de Tenten – Vaya tienes una enorme panza

-Naruto-kun ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Lee viendo a Naruto tocando divertido el vientre de Tenten ante la mirada de celos del Hyuga

-Vaya jamás imagine lo enorme que son deben estar bien regordetes esos 3 ahí adentro ¡HOLA ME ESCUCHAN! – Grito Naruto a la panza de Tenten ante la atónita mirada de los presentes

-¿NANI? – Dijeron todos menos Neji (Ya que el ya sabia que Naruto sabia)

-¿Co…Como supo? – Susurro Tenten impactada

-¿Tri…trillizos? – Susurro Sakura aun mas impactada

-Imposible – Dijo Ino

-No me la creo – Dijo Lee

-¡WAAW! EN USTEDES SI QUE ARDE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD MAS INTENSA QUE NUNCA - Grito Gai eufórico

-¡NARUTO! ¡¿QUÉ TE DIJE?! – grito Neji tomándolo de las ropas mientras lo ahorcaba levemente

-Neji suéltalo – Dijo Tenten, el lo soltó al instante

-¡AHG! Neji, pensé que todos sabían

-¡PUES NO! NO SABIAN – Dijo sarcástico Neji y bastante alterado

-¿Entonces es cierto? – Preguntó Ino

-Que no lo ves puerca tonta

-Cállate frentesota

-Sakura-chan, Sasuke te estaba buscando según el vio a Itachi no se esta loco – Dijo Naruto ignorando al alterado Hyuga

-¿Sasuke?

-Si, no se que le pasa, esta ahora con Hinata-chan

-¡Vamos!, después te vengo a ver Tenten-san, Ino puerca tu viene conmigo – Dijo Sakura Ino la siguió y Naruto salió tras de ella

-¡HOLA! AQUÍ ESTA GAI MAITO EL MEJOR DE TODOS, NO ESCUCHEN A KAKASHI, EL NO ES TAN GUAY COMO YO – Grito Gai al vientre de la kunoichi al igual como lo había echo Naruto

-¡Maldición! Ellos no lo van a escuchar, además quien quiere escucharlo a ustedes – Dijo Neji dejando lloriqueando a ambos

-¡AHHH! ¡Vámonos Lee no nos quieren aquí! – Dijo Gai llorando al hombro de su alumno mientras este le consolaba

-¡Vámonos Gai sensei! No te olvides de colocarme de padrino junto a Sakura – Dijo Lee saliendo con su sensei

-Seguro lee…

-Al fin se fueron – Dijo Neji tomando las cosas que estaban encima de Tenten – Mira esta mierda de trajes, me servirán para tirarla al fuego mas tarde

-Neji no seas así, además son adorable

-¿No me estarás diciendo que le coloquemos esto a nuestro hijos?

-Pues…

-¡OLVIDALO!

-No es para que te coloques así tampoco

-Al final todo se enteran – Dijo Neji suspirando – Te juro que cuando ve a Naruto lo voy a castrar con un kunai

-¡Neji! Que sádico suena eso

-Se lo merece, aunque Hinata no

-Neji no has leído ni media pagina de ese libro y ya te pusiste pervertido

-No exageres….

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sakura, Naruto e Ino se dirigieron a la habitación donde estaba Sasuke y Hinata en ese momento. Al llegar entraron rápidamente encontrándose a Hinata y Sasuke conversando de Naruto

-Ese dobe es tan dobe, que se puso a llorar porque yo tenia el libro y el no

-¡CALLATE ESTUPIDO BAKA QUE LE TIENE MIEDO A LOS MUERTOS!

-Naruto me dijo que me buscabas Sasuke-kun ¿Pasa algo?

-Naruto-kun será mejor irnos – Dijo Hinata acercándose al rubio

-Me estabas pelando (N/A Pelando: Hablar de una persona cuando no está presente)

-Claro que no – Dijo ella sonriendo, luego de eso salieron de la habitación

-Sakura, el esta aquí

-¿ÉL quien? – Dijo Sakura

-Veo que están muy ocupados mejor me voy – Dijo Ino saliendo de la habitación aunque los otros 2 ni cuenta se dieron

-Itachi entro por esa ventana me dijo idiota y se fue – Dijo Sasuke apuntando temerosamente hacia la ventana

-Sasuke, Itachi esta muerto

-Pe...Pero que fue eso

-Debe ser la fiebre, debes relajarte es todo – Dijo Sakura que se dirigía a la puerta para salir

-¡SAKURA!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quédate conmigo esta noche

-"WOOO MIL VECES – Cállate idiota, de seguro tiene fiebre, de verdad Sasuke dijo eso – Que no lo oíste - ¿ME esta suplicando? – Quedemos Sakura ¡QUEDEMOSNO!

-Sasuke-kun yo no puedo…

-Por favor, Sakura, si quieres yo duermo en el sillón ¡PERO QUEDATE!

-Esta bien, me quedare, pero tu estas enfermo así que te quedas ahí yo duermo en el sillón

-Gracias – Dijo Sasuke suspirando mas tranquilo – "Haber si con Sakura aquí el pelmazo de Itachi aparece, para ver si es real o no, al menos ella se dará cuenta y sabrá si solo estoy loco o fue real"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Fin del capitulo 11. Antes de responder review, un especial de promoción del nuevo disco de Gai y Lee que hicieron recién en el computador con el grabadora de sonidos de Windows. ¡¡Especial 100 review!!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Bueno, bueno mis querido compulectores, ya que no tenemos otro medio mas que esta queremos promocionar ¡EL NUEVO DISCO DE GAI MAITO Y COMPAÑÍA!

-¡¡¡Un momento!!! No iba a ser acaso Lee y compañía

-¡No mi querido Lee!, la grabadora de sonido de Windows era mío así que se llamara Gai Maito y compañía

-¡¡¡GAI-SENSEI!!! Esta incumpliendo los contratos

-No se de que contratos me hablas, pero no importa, dejémoslo como "EL DUO ARDIENTE"

-¡SIIIII!

-Bueno, pueden ir a la casa mía que esta al lado de la Kakashi o a la de Lee para ir a buscar sus poster hechos en paint

-HECHOS POR MÍ

-¡Ey Lee! Que yo los pinte con el balde de pintura

-Pero yo los dibuje con el lápiz

-Bueno nuestro disco tienen un par de fabulosas canciones de todo los estilos

-Tenemos la canción "ARDE, ARDE" Por la juventud y el entrenamiento y todo eso

-Es una buena canción…snif….también esta "GAI HYUGA Y SU PADRINO LEE"

-¡WOW! ¡AMO ESA CANCION!

-¡Es buenísima!

-También esta "Llama de Juventud" la canción principal

-¡WAAAW! AMO ESA CANCION LEEEEE

-Y pues como no se nos ocurrían más frases no tenemos más canciones ToT

-Pero no importa, venga Lee salgamos a las calles a preguntar a la personas que opinan de "Llama de Juventud", mira ahí esta Anko vamos… ¡ANKO!

-Pero que…. ¿Que se supones que haces Gay?

-No es Gay es Gai

-Anko-san ¿Qué le parece a usted el nuevo disco "Llama de Juventud"?

-Llama de que…nunca había escuchado eso

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NO?! Es muy famoso

-Déjense de molestar, tengo misiones que cumplir…

-¡MIRA LEE PREGUNTELO AL NO-GUAY DE KAKASHI….KAKASHI!

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te parece el nuevo disco mas popular de Konoha?

-¿Cuál? No soy muy aficionado a la música

-El "Llama de Juventud"

-Pero que mierda de música es esa, no tengo tiempo para eso, mejor iré a leer

-¡BUAA! NADIE CONOCE NUESTRO DISCO

-Calma Gai-sensei, según mi estadísticas hemos vendido….TRES DISCO…. ¡UN RECORD!

-¿Cuáles? El mío, el tuyo y…. ¿QUIÉN NOS COMPRO?

-"Llama de la juventud…lalalala….tururur…"

-¡ESTA CANATANDO NUESTRAS CANCIONES GAI-SENSEI!

-¡WOW! VAMOS A ENTREVISTARLO

-NARUTO-KUN

-¿eh?

-¿Qué tal te parece nuestro fantásticos disco?

-¡SON DE USTEDES…DENME SU AUTOGRAFOS!

-Nos…Nos…NOS PIDIO UN AUTOGRAFO LEE

-Ten

-¡Wow! Se lo mostraré a Hinata-chan

-TAL Y COMO IMAGINES ES MUY FAMOSO

-CLARO QUE SI GAI-SENSEI EL MEJOR DISCO

-¡COMPRENLO!...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Ahora si que si fin. Ya, ahora contesto los review que me han dejado. De ante mano, muchas gracias**

**KAKAxPAMExNEJI: Gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado el capítulos…sabes leí tu profile y supe que odias las químicas, compartimos lo mismo ¡ABAJO QUIMICA!...y pues el Jeni es un egocentrismo de nuestro querido Hyuga (para mi todos son los genios son así)**

**Chalitzadurazo: Gracias por el review y por las felicitaciones, me ponen muy feliz . Bueno proyectos tengo muchísimos, lemon de seguir también y pues arriba los pervertidos (Como mi gurú preferido Ero-senin xD)**

**SasuSaku-NejiTenten: Bueno Naruto se contradice con lo del tinte, molestaba a Sasuke de hacer cosas Gay y resulta que el también xD. Yo siempre me imagino a Tenten con la media panza, debe ser tierno . Gracias por el review**

**L.I.T: Aquí una de las facetas de Naruto es que no sabe colocar nombres. De repente se me ocurrió colocarle eso. Es que el si que es especial cuando se trata de ramen. Y pues hay muchos que están enamorados de sus nombres, yo amo el mío xD. Gracias por el review**

**dragonwar: Gracias por el comentario. Trato de no demorarme demasiado, pero es que tengo poco tiempo y mas encima entre a clases ¬¬. Que fastidio, en fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo**

**Pandora84: Bueno lo de los trillizos si que es algo exagerado pero no por eso irreal. A mi me encanta eso y me parece original. Además así Neji esta en una situación extrema, los más seguro es que adoraba las situaciones extremas (las misiones). Y pues Sasuke y Sakura es un asunto pendiente aun….**

**NaRU-GiRl: Si, eso de las niña y un niño según yo era algo sabido. Además no seria divertido ver a dos niños, el ego de Neji se sube con tan solo uno. Ya aquí te traje el cap espero que te haya gustado.**

**conchito: Lo del cojín, pues como es Naruto debió decirlo de la pero forma. Por eso dejo traumado al pobre de Sasuke. Gracias por el review y espero que este cap te haya gustado**

**Alexa Hiwatari: Que bien que te haya gustado. Gracias por el review y espero que sigas leyendo el fic **

**CholiDelDesierto: Yo igual me rio con facilidad, a veces de algo tonto xD. Hasta leo mis capítulos y me rio de ellos. Espero que te haya gustado este cap y gracias por el review. Agregar que el colegio es un fastidio, mañana igual tengo ¬¬.**

**EmilyBlack88: Que bien que al menso leíste el cap. Si a veces a mi igual me da rabia de no tener tiempo de leer fan fics, hay muchos que no leo por tiempo. Pero quizás algún día podre…Gracias por leerlo y por el review y espero que este cap te haya gustado. Y por lo del cojín…pues dejémoslo con que se refiere a los gay en lemon xD…**

**Busu:**** Nee mejor omitir eso del cojin, es de verdad feo y muy gay y mi fic no es yaoi, ademas mejor asi te pica la curiosidad y vas a buscar que es xD. Y lo nombres a los niño, pues difícil cambiar la opinión de un tipo como Neji, el es muy porfiado xD. Gracias por el review**

**Yume Makino****: ¡WaW! ¡¡¡Eres mi review numero 100!!! ¡¡¡Que emoción .!!! Y pues los sueños loco de Neji es por que estaba traumado pero ya esta bien…creo xD…. Aquí Neji es el rey del egocentrismo, ese si que ama su nombre y tiene el tipico sueño de tener un varon, ¡Ay no! Estos hombres quien los entiende xD. Pues lo del cojin, dejémoslo en ignotita mejor y pues en la internet y en la tele sale todo. Yo lo aprendí en la tele xD. Gracias por el review …**


	12. Un gran error

**CONSECUENCIAS DE NUESTROS ACTOS**

**Lamento mil la tardanza, pero resulta que tenia mas de la mitad del capítulos ¡Y si me borro! Se que siempre digo esa excusa ¡Pero es verdad! Me quería morir cuando me di cuenta, esos cambios de computador de allá para acá y de acá para allá hacen que se me borren los malditos archivos ¡Agh! ¡¡Ya dejen mi compu en paz!! Es mío, de nadie más.**

**Pero ya dejando mis problemas con los computadores de lado aquí traigo el capitulo que va a ser parecido al otro que tenia escrito, supuestamente sigo la misma línea que el anterior que era algo mas dramático. Hay cosas que olvide y tendré que cambiarla no mas. Ojalá les gustes de todos modos. Y si es muy dramático y muy cursi…Pues es así y ya n.n. **

**CONTESTACIONES REVIEW:**

**L.I.T****: Muchas gracias por el comentario. Bueno por lo de Sasuke e Itachi, se podría decir que aquí se aclara un poco el porque y todo eso. Y el disco de Lee y Gai…es lo que es. Espero te guste el capítulo**

**SasuSaku-NejiTenten****: ¡Si! Yo igual, mataría al que intentase colocarle una pezuña a ¡Mis cholotes! De hecho me estoy comiendo uno ahora xD. Jaja ¿Quién le pondría Gai a sus hijos? ¡Nadie! Y menos esos trajes tan feos. **

**NaRU-GiRl****: ¡Wiii! Muchas gracias por los saludos. Y pues si uno se pone a pensar que nombres le colocaría Gai a un disco "Llama de Juventud" calzaba perfecto xD. Ojalá te guste el capítulo**

**KAKAxPAMExNEJI****: ¡Jeje! Si ese Naruto es tan especial, va a terminar volviendo loco al pobre Sasuke con sus conversas. Si quieres el disco "Llama de Juventud" habla con Gai que vive al lado de Kakashi xD. **

**conchito****: Jeje, si el disco la rulea llevando 3 disco a la vendido y estando ultimo en el ranking de Konoha xD. Y pues en parte aquí se aclara algo del porque Sasuke esta tan loco. Me alegro que te haya gustando el cap y espero que este también.**

**Alexa Hiwatari****: ¡Je! Me alegro que me leas. Y espero que te guste el capitulo. Gracias por el review**

**vicky****: Si, Sai es ese que salio en el primer capitulo Shippuuden un personaje nuevo que va a salir mas adelante. Por ahora solo esta apareciendo en el manga de Naruto y no el Anime…por ahora. Y una película en español, demora un buen tiempo…Espero te guste el capitulo**

**monik:**** Bueno gracias por el review. Y me encanta que te guste mis historia y pues ¿colocar SasuSaku? A decir verdad no soy fan de esa pareja pero haré un esfuerzo. Espero te guste el capitulo**

**vick6:**** Sumimasen si me demore demasiado en escribir pero ¡No tengo mucho tiempo! Solo en las noches y a veces debo estudiar T.T. Perdón si demoro pero te aseguro que por ahí algún día habrá actualización. Ojalá te guste el capitulo**

**keri01****: Me alegro que te guste el fic. Y tal como pediste aquí esta la continuación. Ojalá te guste**

**EmilyBlack88:**** Jeje, si a mi igual me formatearon mi PC y ¡Perdí este capitulo! Que tuve que escribir de nuevo. Y pues en este capitulo se aclara la incógnita de Itachi y se ve si Sasuke esta loco o no. Ojalá te guste el capítulo**

**lunaleen:**** ¡Wow! Corto y preciso. Gracias por el comentario y ojalá te guste el capítulo**

**Pandora84****: Muchas gracias por el comentario. Y pues mil sorry por demorar pero ya di explicaciones ¡Me quería morir cuando me di cuenta! En fin ojalá este capitulo te agrade**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Ni Neji, ni Tenten ni ninguno de los personajes (a excepción de los padres de Tenten y uno que otro colado) del anime/manga Naruto me pertenecen, son todas creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo los uso para dar vida a mis fic sin fin de lucro.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo anterior:_

_-Itachi entro por esa ventana me dijo idiota y se fue – Dijo Sasuke apuntando temerosamente hacia la ventana_

_-Sasuke, Itachi esta muerto_

_-Pe...Pero que fue eso_

_-Debe ser la fiebre, debes relajarte es todo – Dijo Sakura que se dirigía a la puerta para salir_

_-¡SAKURA!_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Quédate conmigo esta noche_

_-"WOOO MIL VECES – Cállate idiota, de seguro tiene fiebre, de verdad Sasuke dijo eso – Que no lo oíste - ¿ME esta suplicando? – Quedemos Sakura ¡QUEDEMOSNO!_

_-Sasuke-kun yo no puedo…_

_-Por favor, Sakura, si quieres yo duermo en el sillón ¡PERO QUEDATE!_

_-Esta bien, me quedare, pero tu estas enfermo así que te quedas ahí yo duermo en el sillón_

_-Gracias – Dijo Sasuke suspirando mas tranquilo – "Haber si con Sakura aquí el pelmazo de Itachi aparece, para ver si es real o no, al menos ella se dará cuenta y sabrá si solo estoy loco o fue real"_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo 12_

**Un gran error**

**La historia que se vuelve a repetir**

Tenten seguía acostado escuchando los mil insultos que tiraba Neji a Gai y Lee por darles regalos tan mediocres según el y a Naruto por ser el culpable de que la mayoría de Konoha se enterara de lo le que ocurría.

-Neji relájate, me estas desesperando ¡Maldición! – Dijo ella tratando de tirar todas las cosas que tenían encima de su cama al suelo. Le molestaban bastante. Neji como buen novio que era le ayuda tomando los trajes verdes, guardándolos listo para quemarse - ¿No me dirás que los vas a quemar?

-¿Y tu que crees? Neji Jr nunca se pondrá algo así, y si lo veo algún día con esas cosas puestas, lo desheredo

-¡Neji! Ni siquiera a nacido y tu hablas de esa manera – Dijo Tenten a lo que Neji solo hace una mueca pero sin arrepentirse de lo dicho. En eso tocan la puerta del dormitorio muy despacio pero luego alguien abre frenéticamente la puerta entrando de golpe a la habitación

-Kioushu ¡¡ES UN HOSPITAL!! – Grito Huuri al ver entrar así de frenético a su marido que andaba muy feliz, pero le cambio a una cara de horror al ver a Neji junto a su hija

-¡¡¿QUÉ HACES TU AQUÍ?!! ¡¿QUÉ HACE ESTE ESTUPIDO NIÑATO HYUGA CON MI HIJITA?! – Grito Kioushu con los ojos en blancos y apuntándole con el dedo índice, a lo que Neji solo baja los hombros

-Kioushu, no seas así con Neji-san, el es muy adorable – Dijo Huuri a lo que Tenten sonrió por ser apoyada por su madre…en parte

-¡¡De seguro que con las puras mujeres es así!! ¡¡Así logro engatusarse a mi hija y dejar embarazada!! ¡¡Monstruo!! – Grito el a lo que ambas mujeres suspiran, Neji pareció molestarle algo el comentario pero se retiene ya que no quería caer bajo y actuar de esa manera

-Señor, los embarazados se producen 50 y 50, no se si me entiende – Dijo el bastante arrogante a lo que Tenten pone mala cara. Neji solo se burlaba de su padre.

-¡¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR?!! ¡¡Que Tenten también tiene la culpa!! Pues déjame decirte que solo tú tienes la culpa ¡¡NIÑATO ARROGANTE!! – Dijo bastante alterado Kioushu. Detestaba profundamente a Neji

-¡Yo no la obligue a nada así que no me deje a mi como un monstruo que aquí ambos sabíamos lo que hacíamos! ¡¿Le queda claro?! – Dijo Neji levantando un poco su tono de voz

-¡No! ¡¡Tú la obligaste!! ¡¡Estoy seguro!! ¡¡¡Ella jamás se metería con un idiota como tu!!! ¡¡Y menos aun tendría un nieto mío donde seas tú el padre!!– Dijo Kioushu sin querer asimilar la verdad. El sabía que lo que decía Neji era verdad, pero era tan simple como que no quería creerlo.

-¡¡¡Neji Jr es mi hijo le guste o no!!!

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!! ¡¡Pero que mierda de nombre es ese!! ¡¡Se va a llamar Kioushu maldita sea!!

-¡¡¡NUNCA!!! ¡¡¡Sobre mi cadáver!!!

-¡Si quieres te mato aquí mismo…!

-Kioushu detente, deja estas discusiones infantiles para otro momento ¿quieres? – Dijo Huuri bastante cansada de esa actitud infantil y sobre protectora con Tenten

-Pero Huuri….yo no puedo aceptar a este tipejo como mi cuñado y que mi nietecito se llame Neji Jr ¡¡No puedo!! – Dijo el mirando a su mujer. Ella solo suspira resignada

-Tenten, yo debo irme además no quiero seguir peleando con el idiota de tu padre…

-¡Ey! ¡¡Que el único idiota aquí eres tú!!

-¡¡Cállese!!

-Neji detente – Dijo Tenten dándole un leve golpe por esa contestación que le había dado a su padre

-Me voy – Dijo el dándole un leve beso algo que poner rojo de ira a Kioushu que no tuvo tiempo de alegar en contra ya que Neji ya había desparecido

-¡Agh! ¡¡Lo odio!! – Dijo el dándole un golpe al respaldo de la cama bastante alterado

-Papa, por favor, Neji es muy bueno no se porque no te agrada – Dijo Tenten levantándose un poco ayudada por su mama, para sentarse en la cama y estar mas cómoda

-Pero Tenten, no entiendo como eliges aun tipo así, no se porque rechazaste al genial de Sakon. Se veían muy bien juntos…

-¡Papá! Ese tipo es un traidor de tu aldea, era feo, tenía dos cabezas, era un friki, se maquillaba ¡ERA EMO! No me dirás que ande con alguien como el, además tenia 10 años y el 11. Estás loco

-Pero el era tan buen partido para ti, no como el idiota niñato arrogante del Hyuga

-¡Papa! No trates así a Neji

-Ya déjalo Tenten, son solo celos, pero nosotros vinimos aquí porque la Godaime nos dijo que tenias algo que decirnos – Dijo Huuri sentándose en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama. Kioushu solo se queda de pie al lado de Huuri

-Si eso mismo ¿Paso algo con mi nietecito que definitivamente no es Hyuga? – Dijo el a lo que Tenten solo suspira. Su papa era mas inmaduro que Lee y Gai juntos

-¿Algo que contar? – Dijo Tenten haciendo la desentendida y haciendo como si tratara de recordar algo ya que sabía perfectamente que era ese algo que debía contarles

-Si, algo que contar ¿Qué es? ¿Acaso ya sabes que es el bebe? – Dijo Huuri

-Pues, si tal vez sea eso, no recuerdo nada mas que contar – Dijo Tenten notando que el examen de los resultados estaban encima del velador. Los toma sigilosamente escondiéndole entre la revista de armas. Un detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Huuri

-¡¿Entonces que es?! ¡¡¿Un macho como tu padre?!! – Dijo Kioushu a lo que Tenten le salio una gotita por ese comentario - ¿O es una niñita?

-Pues si…

-¿Si que? ¿Mujer u hombre? – Dijo Huuri viendo cómplice a Tenten. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para ser ella y el haber escondido esos papeles lo había hecho ver más sospechoso aun

-Hombre – Dijo ella mirando al lado contrario donde estaba ello. Si los miraba a la cara se delataría sola por su enorme nerviosismo.

-¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡¡ESO ES FANTASTICO!! – Grito Kioushu dándole un enorme abrazo a Tenten que no se sorprendía demasiado. Cuando su padre era feliz era la persona mas encantadora del mundo, pero cuando se enojaba era la mas desagradable

-Con que hombre ¿eh? – Dijo Huuri mirando mala cara a Tenten que era abrazada por su padre que le estaba dando la espalda a Huuri. Tenten noto la cara de su madre y el que ella sospechaba que mentía. Bueno mentía en parte

-¿Acaso no escuchaste? ¡¡Es un hombrecito!! – Dijo Kioushu deshaciendo el abrazo y mirando con una enrome sonrisa a su mujer

-Kioushu ¿Podrías ir a ver si cerré bien la puerta del patio? – Dijo ella a lo que el queda en blanco

-¿Qué? Pero si yo qui….

-¡AHORA!

-¡¡TU ABUELO GUAY VUELVE ALTIRO!! – Grito Kioushu al vientre de Tenten que solo suspiraba más ante las infantiles acciones de su padre. Este desaprecio a "verificar" si la puerta de su casa estaba bien cerrada

-Tenten, dime la verdad, se que mientes – Dijo Huuri mirando muy seriamente a su hija que desvió la intimadamente vista. Ellas se conocían muy bien y Huuri siempre sabia cuando mentía. Tenten simplemente no sabía mentir

-Pe…pero que di…dices mamá, si e…esa es la ver…verdad – Tartamudeo Tenten mirando la pared y tragando saliva nerviosa

-¡Dios Tenten! Te conozco mejor que nadie se que estas mintiendo ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Acaso solo dijiste que es hombre para complacer a tu padre o el esta enfermo ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Te vi cuando escondite esas hojas ¿Qué dicen? – Dijo Huuri tomándose fuertemente de sus piernas. Esa situación le dolía mas que a nadie (N/A: Ya sabrán porque)

-No s…se de que ha...hablas mamá – Dijo ella evitando que le caigan lagrimas. A Tenten le angustiaba mentir. Sentía que explotarla ocultando cosas, pero simplemente no sabia que hacer en esa situación

-¿No confías en mi? – Dijo Huuri algo sentida. Siempre tuvieron mucha confianza, la mayoría del tiempo estaban solas y eso le dolía aun más. Tenten no dijo nada, solo le entrego el sobre con los resultados mientras pequeñas lágrimas le caían. Huuri miro curiosa el sobre - ¿Qué es esto?

-Ábrelo – Fue lo único que pudo decir Tenten. Huuri miro sorprendida a Tenten por un segundo y luego bajo la vista al sobre.

Le tembló la mano, puesto a que no sabía que salía allí. Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer lo que decía. Al principio solo salía datos de ella, bajo un poco mas y no pudo evitar taparse la boca al darse cuenta lo que salía mas abajo. Eran los sexos ¡De 3 niños!

-No puede ser… - Susurro ella sin poder salirse de su asombro. Al sentir el chakra de Kioushu acercarse guarda rápidamente el informe y lo esconde entre sus ropas mientras Tenten lloraba – Será mejor que tu padre no sepa por el momento – Dijo ella seriamente y aparentando frialdad aunque le doliese mucho lo que veía

-Hai – Dijo ella con la voz entrecortada. En eso Kioushu entra muy animado a la habitación y ve la cara de asombro de Huuri y como los ojos cristalizados de Tenten quedándose algo sorprendido

-¿Qué le dijiste a Tenten en mi ausencia? Huuri – Dijo Kioushu sorprendido ante el panorama. Luego vio a su mujer con algo de pena, creyendo saber algo del porque

-No te preocupes Kioushu, no fue nada – Dijo Huuri mirando a Kioushu y luego dirigiéndose a la puerta – Tenten, vendremos mañana temprano a buscarte – Dijo seriamente y salio de la habitación, a lo que Kioushu baja la cabeza

-Tenten… - La aludida levanta la vista y nota sorprendida esa mirada acogedora que le daba su padre a lo que se sorprende mucho - …no te sientas mal si tu madre te habla de esa forma

-No te preocupes papá – Dijo ella sabiendo a lo que el quería llegar

-Como sabes bien ella te tuvo a ti en la misma edad en la que estas ahora y le duele que la historia se vuelva a repetir en ti – Dijo Kioushu sentándose en la silla que antes Huuri ocupaba mientras Tenten reprimía las lágrimas – Pero sabes mejor que yo que en el fondo, ella siempre te va a apoyar, la única persona que entiende lo que te pasa en un 100 es ella y por eso nunca te va a dejar sola Tenten – Kioushu la abrazo mientras Tenten rompía en llanto. Ella siempre supo que su madre la había tenido joven pero Huuri nunca lo había dicho abiertamente. Luego Kioushu le da un beso en al frente y se dirige a la puerta para salir – Será mejor que descanses

-Hai – Dijo ella acostándose y cerrando los ojos para dormir

Kioushu salio de la habitación encontrándose con Huuri de espalda a el mirando por el pasillo de brazos cruzados. El no veía su rostro pero notaba que ella estaba triste y Kioushu sabia en parte el porque, aunque desconocía toda la verdad. Se acerca a ella tomándole de los hombros

-Huuri, no deberías ser tan dura con ella – Dijo Kioushu a lo que ella solo le caen una lágrimas al suelo

-Es que…tú no sabes todo lo que intente, todo que trate de que no se repitiera esta historia Kioushu y todo en vano. No sabes cuanto me duele – Dijo Huuri encanrandolo y abrazándolo a lo que el solo corresponde – Nunca nadie me veía como la madre de Tenten, siempre parecía la hermana o la amiga y aunque pude sonar como mejor para algunas mujeres a mi me dolía. Imagínate tengo una hija embarazada con 17 años tan solo teniendo 34 años.

-Tranquila Huuri, yo también era muy joven en aquel entonces, solo tengo 36 pero aun así seguimos adelante, además ella también tiene a un chico que lo apoya como tu…

-¿Neji? Pero, pensé que lo odiabas

-Si, de hecho lo detesto profundamente, pero aun así la apoya y la quiere incluso con un suegro como yo – Dijo Kioushu a lo que ambos sueltan una risita por el comentario. Ella se separaba de el secando sus lagrimas y empezando a caminar

-Mejor es que vayamos a casa – Dijo ella. Kioushu solo la siguió para dirigirse a casa

-Por cierto…la puerta del patio tenía como 5 candados

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Era bastante temprano y Sakura estaba allí sentada en el sillón haciendo absolutamente nada y en un silencio perpetuo mientras Sasuke miraba a la ventana con una expresión aburrida al ver que nada ocurría. Paso 1 hora…2 horas…3 horas, Sakura parecía cabrearse

-"_¡Agh! Que aburrida estoy_ – **Más divertido es estar con Naruto en una iglesia que esto** _– Si, ahora que lo pienso esto es idota_ **- ¿Idiota? **– _Si, pienso que Sasuke solo quiere humillarme o algo así, o tal vez cree que sigo siendo la misma niñita de 12 años y me esta utilizando como se le antoja, o sea, ¿Quién cree en fantasma a estas altura?_ - **¡Ey! ¡Un segundo!** - _¿Qué pasa?_ - **¡¡¡ES UN COBARDE!!! ¡Le tiene miedo a su hermano muerto! **– _Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón_ – **Además dijo que se la había aparecido ¡Está loco!** _– Tal vez sea solo fiebre…_ - **Ni que fiebre ni que nada esta enfermo de la cabeza** - _¿um? Parece algo nervioso_ – **Miedoso diría yo** – _Quien sabe _- **Sakura, será mejor largarnos de aquí**"

-Sasuke, esto es patético sabes – Murmuro Sakura con una expresión de aburrimiento extremo. Sasuke también parecía haber meditado el tema.

-"Sakura tiene razón, esto patético, como llegué a esto ¡SOY UN UCHIHA! Itachi esta muerto, entonces ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Me estoy volviendo loco, enfermo ¡Estoy peor que Naruto! ¡Agh! Hasta le pedí ayuda a Sakura ¡A SAKURA! Debo meditar mas las cosas antes de hacerlas" - Pensó Sasuke encontrándose tan patético que se dio asco

-Itachi esta muerto y ¡Estoy completamente aburrida! – Dijo Sakura levantándose del sillón – Voy a buscar tu inyección – Dijo Sakura viendo si tenia fiebre, para darse cuenta que estaba bien y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Haz lo que quieras – Dijo Sasuke haciendo el valiente aunque estuviese como gelatina por dentro. El hecho de ver a Itachi y estar completamente indefenso lo ponía nervioso, aunque sabia perfectamente que el estaba muerto.

-Pensé que me querías aquí – Murmuro Sakura saliendo de la habitación a buscar la inyección. Sasuke cerro inmediatamente los ojos intenta dormir y que Itachi no se apareciese. Pero parece que la suerte no estaba de su lado

-¡Uff! Que molesta es esa niña rosada, no se como la soportas hermanito – Dijo Itachi entrando por la ventana a lo que Sasuke abre los ojos de golpe para ver a su molesto hermano con sus ojos negros y su traje Akatsuki

-I...Itachi – Susurro Sasuke que estaba aun muy sorprendido y rogando que Sakura regresara

-Te tengo una sorpresa Sasuke, ya que tu no me quieres presentar a tu pandilla ¡Yo te presento a la mía!

-"De que rayos habla, tranquilo Sasuke, no pierda la cordura es solo una ilusión, es la fiebre es solo eso" – Se trataba de calmar Sasuke pero su molesto hermano seguía hablando. Sasuke tenia los ojos cerrado fuertemente no quería verlo

-Mira Sasuke… ¡Sasuke abre los malditos ojos! – Dijo Itachi como una orden, Sasuke los abre de golpe y mira hacia donde estaba su hermano y otro montón de gente sentado en el sillón – Mira te presento a Sasori, es un idiota que se cree joven pero es mas viejo que la Hokage, y un friki de las marioneta – Dijo Itachi acercándose a su hermano para hablarle al oído mientras Sasori hacían una mueca de mal gusto mientras lijaba una marioneta – Cree que va a conquistar el mundo con esas cosas

-"¡AHHHHH! ¡¡¡¡¡ME QUIERO MORIR!!!!!"

-Bueno al lado del friki de las marionetas, esta el friki de las explosiones Deidara, si, se que pensaste que era mujer, pero si te fijas bien, muy bien pero extremadamente bien puedes ver una parte minúscula masculina

-¡Ey! ¡¡No te pases Uchiha!

-"Pero que…. ¡Yo mismo mate a ese idota! ¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!"

-Bueno al lado esta Tobi, es un idiota, pero esos de sangre hasta usa una máscara, de seguro es muy feo, no como nosotros, aunque el es muy feliz – Dijo Itachi para acercarse a su hermano de nuevo a hablarle al oído – Esta si que es idota, una vez dijo que era Uchiha ¡Mira que pelmazo!

-Hola Sasuke-kun – Dijo Tobi saludando con la mano

-"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ¡¿Qué mierda me han estado inyectando ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!"

-Bueno el feo de haya, que esta cociendo su polera por que se le rompió es Kakuzu, es un tipo de muy mal humor y un avaro de primera. Lo único que le importa es el dinero – Dijo Itachi acercándose ahora a la ventana

-"¡Pero que montón de frikis hay metidos en esa organización! ¿Dónde rayos te metiste Itachi?"

-El otro de haya es un friki por al religión, le gusta matar y robarme el gel para su feo cabello

-¡¡Ey no te metas conmigo, Jashin me vengara!!

-Si, si como sea – Dijo Itachi haciéndole una mala cara a lo que Sasuke solo sudaba la gota gorda

-A y para terminar esta Zetsu, pero no quiso entrar porque esta hablando con su familia, un árbol de por ahí, y esos que se están besuqueando allá son el líder Pein y su novia Konan ambos frikis de los piercings

-¿Terminaste para que te vallas? – Dijo Sasuke

-Tranqui hermanito, no es para que te pongas así tampoco ¿Qué tal los Akatsuki? A que pensante que somos los mejores

-¿Los mejores? ¡¡¡ITACHI QUIERO QUE SALGAS DE AQUÍ Y TE LLEVES A LOS PUTOS FRIKIS DE TU ORGANI…

-¡Sasuke! – Dijo Sakura entrando a la habitación escuchando ese último grito bastante preocupada ya que ella no veía absolutamente nada en la habitación. Le toca la frente y nota como ardía en fiebre – "Imposible, yo salí solo hace unos minutos y estaba bien y ahora arde en fiebre. Tal vez debería decirle de esto a Tsunade-sama"

-Sakura… ¡¿Lo viste?!

-¿Ver que Sasuke? – Dijo ella mas preocupada cada segundo

-¡A Itachi y su manga de ineptos!

-No se de que hablas Sasuke, yo no vi nada – Dijo Sakura a lo que Sasuke sigue insistiendo con el tema

-¡PERO SAKURA, EL ESTABA AQUÍ! – Grito Sasuke pero Sakura ya cansada de ello le inyecta algo para dormir funcionando al instante

-"Vaya que raro estás, será mejor avisarle de esto a Tsunade-sama"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? – Dijo Tsunade cuando vio entra a Sakura a su oficina con una tremenda cara de preocupación. Ella toma un poco de aire y comienza a hablar

-Sasuke-kun esta muy raro…

-Ese chico siempre ha sido raro – Dijo divertida la Hokage

-¡Tsunade-sama! No me refiero a eso

-¿A no? Entonces habla claro Sakura

-Es que, el dice que ve a Itachi. Incluso yo salí unos minutos y no tenia fiebre y cuando regrese el estaba ardiendo en fiebre incluso cuando entre grito que Itachi y su manga de ineptos saliesen de la habitación. Ciertamente yo no vi nada raro – Dijo Sakura a lo que la Hokage empieza a analizar la situación – Tal vez sea algún efecto secundario de lo que hemos estado inyectándole

-Imposible, son solo relajantes musculares, no son la gran cosa, no deberían causar nada mas además de relajar extremadamente sus músculo tensos – Dijo Tsunade colgándose de la silla pensando en alguna cosa

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué puede ser?

-¡Shizune! – Grito Tsunade esperando a que su asistente apareciese. Ella entra rápidamente a la oficina de la Godaime

-¿Si? Tsunade-sama – Dijo ella entrando y saludando con la mano a Sakura

-Dime ¿Qué hemos estado inyectando a Sasuke? – Dijo la Hokage esperando respuesta, mientras Shizune miraba una hoja que tenia en un tablero

-Pues…el frasco numero 5 Tsunade-sama – Dijo Shizune a lo que la Hokage palidece

-¡¡¿EL FRASCO NUMERO 5?!!! – Grito ella levantándose de su silla y caminando por la oficina como pensando el algo. Estaba muy nerviosa

-¿Pasa algo malo? – Dijeron ambas kunoichis al ver así a la Hokage

-"El frasco numero 5…ese era para Tenten"

-¿Y cual enviaste para Tenten? – Dijo la Godaime sorprendiendo a ambas por la pregunta

-Pues, como me dijo usted el frasco número 8 – Dijo Shizune a lo que la Hokage palidece aun mas saliendo de la oficina mientras murmuraba cosas

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!

-¡Tsunade-sama! – Gritaron ambas siguiéndola

-"No puede esta pasando, el frasco 5 era para Tenten y el 8 para Sasuke ¡Se cambiaron los frasco! Con Sasuke ya no hay remedio solo debo inyectar algo para contrarrestar esas hormonas de mujeres, pero debo apurarme y evitar que le inyecten el relajante a Tenten ¡Seria catastrófico!" – Pensó la Godaime apurando el paso al hospital tanto que ya Sakura y Shizune no podían seguirle el ritmo

-¿Qué estará pasando? Tsunade-sama se veía muy preocupada – Dijo Sakura avanzando lo mas rápido que podía al hospital

-No lo se, pero tal ves se debió haber confundido los frascos o algo así, será mejor que tu vallas a cuidar a Sasuke-kun, yo iré a donde Tenten-san – Dijo Shizune a lo que Sakura solo asiente

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tsunade entra rápidamente al hospital corriendo por los pasillos. En unos segundos llega a la habitación y nota como uno de los enfermeros ya la había inyectado. Tsunade se tensa al instante, eso era un mal presagio, y uno muy malo.

-¡¡Mierda!! – Grita la Hokage sorprendiendo al enfermero que había ya sacado la jeringa. Luego nota como Tenten palidece y aprieta fuertemente las sabanas empezando a gritar de dolor

-¡AHHHH! ¡¡DUELE!!

-¿Qué esta pasando? – Dijo el enfermero sorprendido y bastante asustado de ver así a la kunoichi que ya sin resistir el dolor se desmaya. La Hokage parece reaccionar

-¡¡RAPIDO!! ¡¡VE A BUSCAR UNA CAMILLA Y OTROS 2 ENFERMEROS!! – Dijo la Godaime a lo que el enfermo asiente yendo a buscar el pedido de la Hokage. – "Mierda debo hacer algo rápido ante de que esta cosa actué para mal, esto era para Sasuke no para Tenten, y era el mas fuerte de todos, tengo que buscar algo con que contrarrestar, se que lo ando trayendo, pero donde, lo saque antes de salir de la oficina" – Pensó la Godaime buscando entre sus ropas un liquido que había sacado antes de su oficina por si aquello sucedía. Lo encuentra y rápidamente llena una jeringa e inyecta a Tenten – "Espero que no sea demasiado tarde"

-¡Tsunade-sama! – Grita Shizune entrando a la habitación y viendo muy preocupada a la Hokage que seguía aun muy pálida - ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Lo que se debía inyectar a Sasuke, se inyecto en Tenten y viceversa. Por eso Sasuke tiene alucinaciones y ahora debo ver que esto no le haya causado consecuencias a Tenten

-¿Qué? Entonces Tenten-san podría….

-¡¡¡HOKAGE-SAMA!!! – Grito los enfermeros entrando a la habitación con una camilla más otros 2 enfermos que trasladan rápidamente a Tenten a una sala de urgencia. Tsunade empieza a examinarla a ella y a sus hijos y que aquello no le haya causado consecuencias

-¿Y bien? – Dijo Shizune bastante nerviosa al ver la cara de la Godaime que no era de las mejores

-Ella esta bien, lo iba a estar de todas formas, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Tu sabes bien que cuando se esperan varios hijos hay algunos que se desarrollan más rápidos y otros más lentos – Dijo la Godaime sentándose en una silla que había en el lugar

-¿Qué quiere decir Tsunade-sama?

-Neji me va a matar cuando se entere…

-¡Tsunade-sama! ¿Me puede decir que esta pasando?

-Uno murió dentro del útero – Dijo la Godaime cabizbaja ya que ese "error" había sido su culpa

-¡¿NANI?! Esto…esto es horrible – Dijo Shizune también bastante apenada. A ella le dolía bastante que esas cosas sucediesen

-Será mejor apresurarnos Shizune ¡Ayúdame! – Dijo la Hokage para terminar su labor con Tenten a lo Shizune solo asiente y hace su trabajo

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Neji estaba en el campo de entrenamiento donde su grupo solía juntarse, entrenado con Lee que estaba muy animado y contento ya que había vendido 3 discos. Neji en un momento sintió un escalofrió que lo desconcentro momentáneamente desactivando su Byakugan y rozándole unas shuriken en su mejilla. Neji despabilo gritando furioso a Lee

-¡¡LEE!! ¡Ten mas cuidado idiota! – Grito Neji ya que le sangraba la mejilla por donde habían rozado las shuriken.

-¡Tu ten más cuidad Neji! ¡¡No te desconcentres!! ¡¡Si mi ahijado esta bien, no te preocupes!! – Grito Lee haciendo enojar a Neji por dijo que su hijo iba a ser su ahijado

-¡¡¡EL NO ES TU AHIJADO!!! – Grito Neji activando el Byakugan y colocándose en posición de ataque

-"¡Bien! Se esta tomando ahora mas en serio la batalla" – Pensó Lee queriendo buscarle mas el boche a Neji - ¡No digas eso! Gai Hyuga no puede tener mejor padrino que yo

-¡AHHHH! ¡¡QUE NO SE LLAMA ASI Y TU NO ERES SU PADRINO!! – Grito Neji yendo al ataque a lo que Lee sonríe mas. Lee logro esquivar el ataque de Neji intentado dar una patada por atrás, a lo que Neji logra tomar su pie y detener su flujo de chakra

-¡Aun no acabamos! No tendré chakra pero peleare por mi ahijado – Grito Lee, a lo que Neji ya bastante furioso le da gran golpe dejándolo inconsciente. El se da cuenta de la situación y ve como dejo al pobre de Lee

-"¡Ay! Gai-sensei me va a matar" – Pensó Neji tomando a Lee y llevándolo al hospital

Al llegar una enfermera lo ayuda y manda a llamar algunos enfermeros para que lo revisasen. Luego Neji tenia intenciones de ir a ver a Tenten pero la enfermar lo detiene

-¿Me podrías decir que le paso a Lee-san? – Dijo la enfermera con una planilla esperando repuesta de Neji que buscaba una

-Ehhh…solo lo pille desmayado, no se que le pudo haber ocurrido – Mintió Neji para no meterse en problemas. De todas formas, sabia que Lee estaría bien.

-¿um? Está bien, gracias por decírnoslos y por traer a Lee-san al hospital – Dijo la enfermera no muy convencida de las palabras del Hyuga. El solo asiente y sigue su camino a la habitación de Tenten

-Espere un segundo Hyuga-san – Le dijo nuevamente la enferma a Neji que ya perdía la paciencia

-¿Qué? – Dijo tajante el Hyuga encarando a la enfermera

-Debe registrarse antes de poder entrar a visitar a alguien, dígame ¿a quien visita? – Dijo la enfermera cambiando de planilla

-A Tenten – Dijo Neji a lo que la enfermera empieza a revisar y recuerda las palabras de un enfermos obre aquel paciente

"No aceptes visitas para Tenten, ella en este momento esta en Urgencias y no podrá recibir visitas por unas horas"

-Lo siento Hyuga-san, Tenten-san en estos momentos esta en urgencias y….

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Grito el Neji para ignorar a la enferma y correr por los pasillos es busca de Tenten y saber que había pasado – "De seguro el idota del papá de Tenten le dijo algo y la agravo mas"

Neji siguió corriendo por los pasillos llegando a la habitación que Tenten antes ocupaba encontrándola completamente vacía. No había nadie allí. Salio de la habitación y se siguió buscando las salas de emergencias sin encontrar nada. Hasta que se cruza con Shizune que palidece al ver a Neji

-Shizune-san ¿Sabes donde esta Tenten? – Dijo bastante impaciente el Hyuga a lo que Shizune solo traga saliva ya que solo la Hokage podía decirle lo que pasaba

-No te preocupes Neji-san, ella ahora esta bien, no puedo decirte mas, la Hokage te informará de todo pero estate tranquilo – Le dijo Shizune. Neji pareció calmarse en parte pero aun seguía preocupada

-¿Dónde esta la Hokage?

-Me dijo que si te encontraba que la esperase en su oficina. Ella no va a tardar – Dijo Shizune despareciendo de ahí. Neji solo se dirige a donde Shizune lo había mandado sentándose en una banca que había afuera meditando un poco la situación

-"Esto es muy extraño ¿Qué esta pasando? Shizune estaba pálida y bastante nerviosa ¿De verdad Tenten estará bien? ¡¿Y si le paso algo a Neji Jr?! Espero que no haya pasado nada malo y la vieja se apure y que aclare de una vez que ocurre…solo espero que Tenten y mis hijos estén bien…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Si, lo se me puse muy extremista pero no me gustan las cosas muy simples, siempre me voy al chancho xD. Pero no importa a mi me gusto el capitulo, porque tiene de todo un poco, drama, humor, tristeza, felicidad, etc. Ojalá les gustes y espero no haber decepcionado a nadie **


End file.
